Spirit of Fire
by HimmelsDraculina
Summary: Third sequel of Green Sheikah. There is unrest in the deserts of Hyrule. Nabooru and her Gerudo tribe face the prospect of war. The son of a legend appears to help out, but soon there is an ulterior motive with assisting the desert warriors. Rated M.
1. Spirit of Fire

**Himmels:** Huzzah! Third sequel to 'Green Sheikah' peoples! Be proud!

**Draculina:** Because God knows we are!

**Himmels:** Wah, I'm so excited! For the people just tuning into the Sheikah series, you'll still might be able to understand what is going on. The people who popped up in 'Of Dark and Grey' seemed too at least...I was impressed.

**Draculina: **We look forward to meeting new people...to terrorize...

**Himmels:** -glares at alter ego- Anyway, also if you are just tuning in, people who read our last sequel and were loyal in reviewing got places inside our fiction as a thank you!

**Draculina: **The person who is showing up in this chapter is ChasiingXTwiiliight as Serena the Gerudo!

**Chapter 1**

**Spirit of Fire **

* * *

Tension was growing in the vast desert that covered the western side of Hyrule. Beyond the Gerudo territory there are many other tribes that are quickly developing a firm uneasiness when word got out that Nabooru talked down to the leader of a steadily prospering tribe called the Gahzi. Nabooru's advisers warned her against rejecting any of the leader's offers. She rejected both the advice and the leader's intentions which practically made a small tremor run through the ground in the desert, sending messages to all the different tribes. Nabooru made a speedy departure from the Gahzi fortress which radiated its anger onto her back as she rode off on her horse. She knew that she has caused civil unrest for everyone in the desert, but it was her choice and her choice alone when she declined the rather ridiculous invitation, in her opinion. She didn't know what was worse; being Ganondorf's second in command in the past or being asked such a question from the pompous and arrogant leader of the Gahzi. 

"Lady Nabooru, what did the leader ask you, if you excuse my curiosity." Nabooru's favorite hand-in-hand and best friend asked her, shouting over the wind and thudding horse hooves at the fast pace they were going.

"I'd rather not answer, Serena. I'll tell you when the time is right." Nabooru answered her.

Her advisor, Mushirah, rode along side of her and in turn asked, "We are making great haste, my lady. Why are we leaving so quickly? The leader seemed reluctant to let us go."

Again Nabooru was unwilling to give them the whole truth, "We need to get away from this place as fast as possible." Was all she would tell her councilor.

Together they rode, only stopping to rest their horses and a few times halting at a rare oasis to fill their water skins and let the horses drink. Nabooru was thankful towards Serena for no longer asking any questions that she did not want to answer nor hear, but aggravated at Mushirah for pressing on and telling her that she should have agreed with whatever the leader of the Gahzi said. She would rethink that if she knew what he asked upon her.

"Must I call you my kibitzer rather then my trustful advisor, Mushirah? Please refrain from asking any more questions. I truly wish to not answer them." Nabooru said as gently as she could.

Mushirah looked unconvinced of ceasing her interrogation, but did as she was told anyway. Nabooru smiled when she sensed the questions floating around in her head still. The three horses took one last swallow of water, before they mounted them and began to walk. Making sure the horses her comfortable and that they were out of the small oasis they began again their galloping towards Gerudo fortress.

Constantly during the ride Nabooru had to straighten her guhtra. When crossing the desert it was necessary to protect one's skin, so Nabooru wore the usual traveling clothes, except they held a bit more color and shape. She kept her usual pale pink sirwals, but put over her brazier-like top, a white dishdasha and over the dishdasha a long light pink robe that trailed unto her mare's back and down to her knees. Pink sapphires lined the sleeves and the bottom seams along with the iqal that kept her guhtra on her head. Her long red chestnut hair was tied up into a high ponytail topped off with a large ruby that matched her necklace and sandals. She wasn't used to wearing this much garments at once and she decided even before she reached Gahzi that when she got home, she will rip these evil clothing off and stuff them in the back of her wardrobe. Her two friends beside her didn't seem to mind the clothing attire. They wore the same as her, minus the jewels. Serena wore a light lime green and pale yellow and Mushirah, a dark blue and gold.

The trio slowed to a trot when they reached the Desert Colossus and sighed in relief when they saw their beloved home in the distance. Even Mushirah was smiling happily with Serena when they drew nearer and nearer. Nabooru found herself weary with the ride and stress from what had happened in a night and one day. She was happy to know that she could now go home and rest…that is after she explains to her people that she will explain later. Her second advisor and Mushirah's sister, Wajihah will be demanding answers just as Mushirah was doing earlier. Right now, Nabooru just wanted to go into her chamber and take a long rest. Then she would like to bathe and think about her plans and strategies for the potentially fatal future for her people. The sand was slowly turning to harder dirt as we slowly reached our adobe bastion. All the guards that stood upon the roof tops looking down for any intruder that dared enter turned towards the trio. I saw that they at first gripped their spears, but then recognizing they stood their weapons and leaned against them. Some people walked out of their doorways or poked their head out the window to see the on coming group glad to see their leader back. Three guards laid their weapons on the ground and walked towards them to hold the horses' reins and lead them away when they dismounted. Nabooru nodded towards the guard that took hers and walked forward towards the fortress with Serena and Mushirah at her side. Nabooru looked up to see her chambers at the top of the stronghold and sure enough, Wajihah was waiting in her russet jilbab in front of Nabooru's entry way. Nabooru raised her eyebrow and smiled at her promptness. She was determined to know what she wanted to know just like Mushirah who followed behind me with Serena as we climbed the capricious stairs and went through different cloth covered entry ways. We finally climbed one last stair before we reached my chamber.

Wajihah didn't waste one second before she started in, "What happened?"

"No hello?" Nabooru asked sarcastically walking by her, sweeping away the pearl beads that covered her doorway.

"Hello. What happened?"

Serena giggled slightly behind Nabooru, but was silenced by a nudge from the ever serious Mushirah. Nabooru smiled and delayed the moment of her already prepared answer by taking off her long robe, guhtra, and dishdasha. She didn't turn back to her friends behind her until she was in her usual outfit.

"I'd rather not say, Wajihah." She answered with a smile.

She paused for a while before she responded, "…What?"

She heard me, so I just blinked before I turned away and lay upon the cushions and blankets strewn across the floor. As if that was the signal for them to relax, Serena lowered her guhtra revealing her cute, young face. Mushirah also lowered hers exposing her elegant, stern face. The difference was remarkable. Nabooru waved her hand towards the silken pink, red, and orange pillows with yellow blankets, surrounding them to offer them a seat. They all sat around her, Serena and Mushirah grateful for the release of laxity.

"Why do you refuse to tell?" Wajihah tried not to sound demanding.

"I will once I think things through. I need rest and to sort my thoughts before I jump to any conclusions and cause the Gerudos any harm."

Wajihah was hesitant at first, but then she seemed to approve of Nabooru's explanation.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Nabooru answered, "If it is…Then we'll be prepared."

"Were you three alright during the ride?" Wajihah asked.

"Now you ask." Mushirah chuckled.

Serena smiled and said, "I do believe I could have come here with my arm cut off and she would still ask these questions before she asked if I was alright."

"Well, your arm wasn't cut off, so I didn't care." Wajihah countered.

"I think she might be right." Nabooru agreed.

Wajihah was indignant, "I care whether or not you all come home safely!"

The serious talk they were having had fallen into mindless chit chat that friends make and eventually they slowly dispersed from Nabooru's chamber. Mushirah was tired from the trip, so she was the first to leave. Then Wajihah who wanted to go see things through like she usually did when Nabooru wasn't up for it. Serena stayed for a while longer to see if her friend was alright.

"Did the leader of Gahzi do something to you?" she asked.

Nabooru blinked at the odd question, "Do something to me? Do you mean like strike at me?"

She nodded.

"No," Nabooru smiled, "Nothing of the sort. We just needed to get out of there quickly. Believe me you'll thank me for that later." Nabooru laughed.

"So you are fine?"

"I'm fine."

Serena nodded slowly still keeping her eyes on Nabooru doubtfully.

"Go get some rest, my friend." Nabooru motioned towards the beaded opening, "You deserve it."

She still looked skeptic, but she said goodbye and turned walked out the entry way.

Nabooru sighed and stretched on the cushions. Gradually, she got up and went to her wardrobe to dig out her old black abaya she slept in and stalked to her fore-poster bed of orange silk and yellow draperies. She threw back the top layer of sheets and slipped in sighing again. The comfort of a bed was a lot better then the desert ground. Though it was still daylight, she slept through it and well into the night before she woke again.

* * *

Wandering through the Fire Cavern was one of his favorite things to do. Unaffected by the scorching heat Kheisho walked across the shaky wooden bridge towards the cave. His Goron buddies awaited him inside the temple. They were not used to people other then themselves inside the mountain. Supposedly only Red Sheikah and a person wearing the red tunic would enter. Currently, Link was the only person with the tunic, but there are others out there. 

"Hey Kheisho!" yelled a young Goron they nicknamed Dusty.

Kheisho smiled at the small group sitting upon the stairs, "Hey guys! What'd I miss?"

"Believe it or not, nothing. Why are you always late? Are you standing in front of your mirror at home making sure every strand of hair is perfect?" the second Goron called Baq laughed.

Kheisho struck a pose and responded, "My hair is always perfect, right Purga?" He asked the lone female Goron laying across the stairs.

She scoffed and waved her hand in dismissal. Kheisho laughed at her indifference and said, "You love me, Purga, and you know it."

"You think everybody loves you." Dusty said blandly, tugging at one of Kheisho's golden locks.

Kheisho slapped at his hand and replied, "Because they do! How can someone resist the temptation?" he put his arms on the back of his head and grinned his trademarked grin. They all laughed happily and did as they usually did: nothing. Purga didn't speak often, but rather listened and laughed when the time was right. She was shy, but clever and stayed close to her familiars. Dusty the daredevil of the trio was the one who was constantly getting into fights and trouble. Hence the name Dusty for all the times he was thrown into the dirt by the older and more experienced Gorons. He sure can take on someone his age though. Baq was the most intelligent of the three, but he had a bad habit of doing whatever Dusty said despite what his intelligence says differently. When that happens usually Purga is there to get them out of trouble. Baq was aiming to be one of the high councilors of the Gorons, so he concentrated hard on his studies, unlike his good friend Dusty. Purga had more of an I-don't-care personality, so she just kept up with her studies and the other students getting good, but not excellent scores.

"How is the new addition to the royal family doing?" Baq asked.

"Ma says the little one is doing well." Kheisho replied, "I'm glad I wasn't chosen for being his Sheikah. I don't want responsibility like that even if the War of the Triforce is over."

"One day you'll most likely get picked." Dusty pulled one of his locks again.

"_What is with him and the fascination with my hair?_" Kheisho thought, slapping his hand away yet again.

"Eh, not any time soon though."

"How is Shema?" Purga asked, "Dark Link treating her right?"

Kheisho rolled his eyes, "Shema's doing fine and Dark Link is treating her like the princess she is. Why wouldn't he?"

Purga shrugged, "Just asking."

"You can trust Dark Link, Purga. Shema will be fine."

She didn't respond.

Dusty yawned and asked, "Is she gonna have a kid too?"

Half of Kheisho was annoyed, the other half amused, "Shema doesn't like kids."

The tone of Kheisho's voice said 'drop it', so they all silenced. They hung out together until it was close to evening and Kheisho planned to visit his sister when it was dark, with Saphiraugen and Lillà. The Gorons walked him to the entry of the temple and then said goodbye. He waved at them and walked out of the volcano, while taking a deep breath to prepare to jump off the cliff to get to the bottom quicker. Dodging those annoying falling rocks was tiresome and he'd rather not waste his time. With a small leap Kheisho was dropping down at a fast speed, landing on his hands and feet like a cat and straightening without the slightest pain. He picked up a run and sped to the usual meeting place.

Down the volcano, through Kakariko, and across Hyrule field, to the forest of Dark Link, was his destination. In the distance he saw Saphiraugen and Lillà enter into the black forest. He grinned and sped up a bit more. He bounced off a tree and entered the thick aired, can't-see-two-inches-in-front-of-you forest. By squinting his eyes he could see Saphiraugen's white shirt, so he just followed that little bit of artificial light. He didn't trust himself running in this place, mainly because he couldn't see the ground.

Soon enough he reached Shema and Dark Link's home and he managed not to fall down for once on the way there. The door was just closing after the couple he was following stepped in. He didn't bother to knock. He never did.

"Hey, Sis!" Kheisho said loudly and taking her into a back breaking hug and lifting her off the ground a bit. She laughed and straightened her grey cowl when he let her down, "Darkeh!" he shook hands with Dark Link and then turned to Saphiraugen and Lillà, "Bounty hunter, Flower girl." He grinned.

Saphiraugen sighed and said, "Kheisho, stop calling me a bounty hunter. I don't do that anymore."

"I was talking to Lillà."

"Hahaha!" Dark and Shema laughed.

Saphiraugen rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

As Kheisho did with the Gorons, the five of them just hung out with nothing better to do. They talked about Zelda and Link's kid and Aaronek and Useyna's when they got unto the subject. Shema also told them about what was happening with the Gerudos. Being a Grey Sheikah, she was able to communicate with rocks, so word traveled to her fairly quickly since the nature surrounding them really had nothing else to do, but gossip. Apparently, there was some unrest within the desert. Kheisho could really careless, that is, if they stay in the desert and not come to Hyrule.

Since Saphiraugen, Lillà, and Kheisho weren't nocturnal like Shema and Dark Link, they only could stay for a few hours before they were accidentally falling asleep in their chairs.

"Good God, you guys!" Dark Link finally said, "You are going to pass out!"

"Yeah, it might be time for us to go." Saphiraugen yawned.

Lillà just nodded and tried to keep her eyes open.

"Night, Sis. Night, Darkie." Kheisho followed the other two out the door.

"Stop calling me that, Kheisho!"

Kheisho just smirked and made his leave of the forest, this time tripping over a root on his way out.

When finally he was illuminated with moonlight he was able to see the ground, he waved at Saphiraugen and Lillà as they started to walk together back to Lake Hylila. Kheisho however, had a quicker way of getting home. With a wave of his hand, his guitar appeared so he could play Ode to Arborvitae. He was glad the Great Fairy gave him that trick. Lugging around a guitar wasn't too pleasing. Plucking softly at the cords, he let the music take over him and disappeared in red light.

* * *

**Himmels:** And so it begins. The latest addition to the Sheikah series! CT, I hope you like your character! 

**Draculina:** Figuring out how to start this was frustrating, so you better like it...

**Himmels:** We know that the Gerudo half was better written then the Kheisho half, but give us a break. It is really late at night...or early in the morning, however you want to put it...and we just got back from spending the night at a friends house and then going to the mall today with them. They are tiring...Anyway, we hope you enjoy our story!

**Draculina:** And the only way we'll know is if you review. So do it...


	2. War and Peace

**Himmels:** We got plenty of reviews for our first chapter to update! It was a very good feeling...We are truly glad that you are so far, even though it was only one chapter lol, enjoying the story.

**Draculina:** We are having fun developing new characters and plots. Oh, and before we forget, the person featured in this chapter is Harrynginny4eva as Rachel the Deku scrub! Isn't that the most creative thing?! A Deku scrub!

**Himmels:** Freakin' awesome -nods-. We have a great part planned out for her.

**Draculina:** Lol, I'm already writing funny things for her to say to Kheisho for the future.

**Himmels:** ...And I know I said I wouldn't do this, but...I let a person who wasn't a loyal reviewer into the story.

**Draculina:** Even though you _said you wouldn't_! Just to let y'all know, that is the only time she is going to allow that! -glares at Himmels-

**Himmels:** I couldn't help it! She was so excited and happy in the review and she had a character that gave me ideas and-

**Draculina:** -puts gag on Himmels, ties her to computer chair, and puts headphones on her playing loud Metallica- I'm making sure that doesn't happen again!

**Himmels:** -singing through gag- I give, you take. This life that I forsake. Been cheated of my youth. You turned this lie to truth. Anger, misery. You'll suffer unto me. Harvester of sorrow! Language of the mad! Harvester of sorrow!

**Draculina: **-.-'

**Chapter 2**

**War and Peace**

(We laughed at that.)

* * *

"All I've ever wanted was the girl next door,

Yeah, she was the perfect woman I was never lookin' for,

She was a heart breakin', beer drinkin', hell raisin' angel,

In those cut off jeans she wore,

All I've ever wanted was the girl next door."

--**Cole Deggs and The Lonesome**

* * *

Getting up was relatively easy as usual for Nabooru. She had the ability of opening her eyes and feeling not an ounce of a lethargic mind. Nabooru sprang out of bed and quickly dressed into her sirwals. She then stood in front of her mirror and brought down her comb in big swoops through her hair, only stopping to pick at a knot. Tying it up and slipping into her red sandals she passed through her pearl beads and went down the series of stairs and passage ways. Her mornings usually consisted of getting dressed and then going down to have breakfast with her friends. There was a certain place that most Gerudos, primarily the guards, went to buy their food for the day. The owner of the place, Dahab, placed tables inside it, so that some can stay and eat instead of leaving. 

Nabooru swept the golden silk that covered the entry away and entered to already find Mushirah and Wajihah waiting. Serena and the others weren't here just yet. Nabooru smiled and waved at Dahab who was behind the counter fixing up some different dishes with her co-worker Johara. They both waved back and went immediately back to work. Nabooru suspected their work to be pretty hard and reckoned that they should hire another. Just as Nabooru sat down next to Mushirah, Serena and the others came in laughing together.

The trio that came in with Serena was General Faizah, Lieutenant Nibal, and a field officer, Abmiral Baheera. Faizah was a rough woman. She had a battle scar that went from her eyebrow, through her eye, and down the side of her cheek. Her jaw was straight, her maroon eyes slanted, and her hair, blood red and cropped short, so it wouldn't get in the way of her fighting. She wasn't necessarily beautiful, but she was striking somehow. Maybe it was like the rugged handsomeness that men get…

Nibal…she never on any circumstance takes off her Sheikah-like veil. Not even for Nabooru. In fact, her guhtra covers more of her face then a Sheikah's cowl. You saw her eyes and that was it. Naturally, rumors and stories went around about why she never revealed her face. Nabooru heard one that said that her face was deformed when she was born, so she covered it up in shame. Another said that there was a fire in her old home and it severely burned her face, so she now refuses to show it. A nicer rumor said that her face was so beautiful that it could entrance anybody and she didn't want that so she just covered it up. Nibal pays no attention to these myths and just goes her way. It was obvious that she didn't really care very much.

Baheera on the other hand was a truly gorgeous creature. Instead of tying her hair up, she let it shimmer down her back with a ruby in the shape of a flower from a delonix elata tree found in the oases in the desert on the side of her head. She dressed similar to Nabooru except in an orange, which clashed beautifully with her skin. At one glance you wouldn't be able to tell that she was one of the best field officers there is. She made correct and effective choices in battles and comes back victorious. The only problem she had was that she had the habit of over-killing. Her usual weapon is a spear and when she fights, she stabs the enemies a little much. Twice is fine if the opponent didn't die, but after that you move on. Nabooru felt that anything over five thrusts was almost sadistic. Baheera was beautiful and deadly. Nabooru almost felt bad for the men that get hypnotized by her…almost. Nabooru was also glad that Baheera didn't flaunt her beauty. She didn't think she'd be able to be in the same room as her if she did.

The seven friends sat around the table and waited for their usual meals. They all ordered the same thing to make Dahab's and Johara's lives easier: Aysh abu laham with a side of ruzz bukhari and a cup of mint tea.

"Are you going to tell us what happened at the Gahzi, Nabooru?" Faizah asked in her serious voice.

"Nope." She answered without a second thought.

She looked up at Nabooru with her cold eyes, "Why?"

"Not now."

"Yes, but why."

"Not now meaning I'm not discussing it now."

"Oh." Was all Faizah replied and went back to eating, obviously thinking about devious ways to get her to answer.

Nibal looked up at Nabooru with concern in her eyes. Nabooru just smiled at her and mouthed 'I'm fine'. Nibal blinked and also went back to eat. Every once in a while she glanced up at Nabooru as if checking in.

Baheera, however, played dirty and started to question Serena, usually Nabooru told her everything.

"What happened?" Baheera asked her in a whisper.

"I don't know." Serena said with a frown.

"But she tells you everything!"

"I don't know!"

"You're not lying?"

Nabooru said to Baheera sharply, "She doesn't know anything. Leave her alone."

Blushing and embarrassed at being heard and caught by Nabooru, she immediately silenced and didn't say much else during the meal. If Nabooru chastised Baheera even slightly, Baheera would put it as the equivalent of being beaten down by her. For some odd reason, she was always looking for acceptance by Nabooru. Usually either Mushirah or Wajihah would have to cheer her up after a harsher punishment even though Nabooru's harshest punishment to her army was merely a disappointment speech. Of course, her speeches always made you feel terrible, degraded, and sometimes severely depressed, but still. The only person who hasn't experienced the wrath of Nabooru's words was Serena. Even the ever serious, prideful, and strong minded and willed Faizah let emotions seep through her façade. 'Words of doom', Nibal said one day coming out of Nabooru's chamber after being given a speech.

They finished their meal and stood. Dahab and Johara came around from the counter with seven enclosed cups of Gerudo Gin. It has also had become the usual thing to order some gin before leaving and taking it to work.

Serena took hers she placed it in a small leather travel bag before she said, "I don't know what those Hylians are talking about…This stuff isn't that strong…"

"They just can't handle their liquor." Faizah replied after taking a swig and doing as Serena did.

Nabooru smirked and also put hers in her bag. She knew that Gerudo Gin was really strong and that the Hylians had weaker drinks, so they weren't used to it. Gerudos also didn't add put water into their drinks to make it less powerful. Drinking it straight was probably a bad idea but…honestly, who cares?

"Too work!" Baheera exclaimed way too happily and following a silent Faizah out the door after waving at the shop owners and her friends.

Mushirah and Wajihah then left to do go help out with the trading business, while Serena and Nibal followed Nabooru our where Nabooru asked Nibal, "Are you going to go out on patrol with Serena?"

She nodded.

"Ok, you be careful." Nabooru said to both, but subconsciously directing it to Serena.

She stood and watched them leave and walk to their horses. Serena checked the bridal and cinch before she mounted her gray mare. Nibal did the same with her black mare and fixed her matching black sirwals and knee length robe. They both cantered off eastward to patrol and alert if someone draws near using smoke as a signal; two different fires far apart if it is an attack coming. Nabooru turned her head too look at Faizah and Baheera as they assigned the guards to different places in the fortress. Baheera spoke more then Faizah, but when Faizah did, Nabooru suspected it sounded intimidating because they wouldn't linger a bit like they did when Baheera ordered them to do something. Even though lingering around Baheera and her slightly insane self wasn't a wise idea…Nabooru then turned her attention to Mushirah and Wajihah who were with the three other councilors over on a low cliff on the northern side of the village. The five of them sat on stones that were placed in a circle and discussed things that they wanted to most likely ask Nabooru later. She suspected they spoke about her unwillingness to speak about the Gahzi, but didn't really care. With a content sigh, Nabooru started back to her chamber where she planned on thinking about what is going to happen to her people.

Once inside, she sat upon the cushions on the ground and thought. What if the leader was truly offended and angered by her? Nabooru didn't want any harm to come to her people and she knew that if she said 'yes' to the leader even more harm would have been placed. Not only that, Nabooru would also loose her respect and a connection with the races of Hyrule and that is the last thing she needs if worse comes to worse. If, and that is a tiny if, a war breaks out she will need allies to merge with. For now, she did not want to ask any Hylian for help, instead going to other tribes in the desert. If, and that if is getting smaller and smaller the more she remembers the leader's reaction, a war breaks out, she'll need to find a place for home base…she also needs to somehow tell Faizah without really telling her that she needs to prepare the troops.

If…

No. There is no longer an if to think about.

_When_ the war breaks out…

Nabooru turned and looked at Faizah when she heard her pearl beads get shoved away.

Nabooru said to her in a quiet and distant voice, "We're going to war."

Faizah nodded knowingly.

* * *

He laid across a haystack watching Maylei work, his eyes following her every movement. Sometimes she would raise her own eyes to look at him, but then resumed her work once more. He blinked when she spoke with Saphiraugen and gave him a new job to do; currently he was riding a horse for her. He eyed the work she completed and then continued staring at her. When she disappeared behind a door, she noticed from a window that he scanned the door until she came out again. Maylei raised her eyebrow at him, but he didn't say a word. 

When she was picking hay and placing it in a wheelbarrow to feed the horses, he shifted positions so he looked down at her. Finally after she filled up the wheelbarrow she threw her head back and yelled, "Stop staring at me!"

Kheisho blinked.

"Hmm?" was his only reply.

"It's making me self-conscious and uncomfortable!"

"Hmm." He rolled down the hay stack and landed in front of her feet, again staring up at her expectantly.

Maylei stared right back for the longest time. Finally her brow furrowed and she frowned before she sighed and sat down next to him, "What do you want, Kheisho?"

He smiled suddenly and bolted upward into a sitting position startling Maylei slightly, "Wanna go somewhere with me?"

Maylei glared, "You've been watching me all day just to ask that?"

He nodded still beaming.

"Why didn't you ask me before?"

"You wouldn't stop moving."

"You could have asked me to stop!"

"Ok, I'll do that next time."

Her jaw fell open and she stared at Kheisho in disbelief.

"So will you go with me?"

"Where?"

"I don't know, anywhere."

That's just like him…not planning anything…

"Kheisho, I'm working." Maylei sighed.

"Can't Saphiraugen finish?"

"Kheisho…"

His eyes went very soft abruptly and he looked at her with his livid lemon eyes, the orange tints catching the sun and sparkling, underneath his long black eyelashes. A strand of golden hair fell into his face as he leaned in slightly to Maylei making her breath hitch and lean back faintly. First she was hypnotized by his looks then entranced by his melodious voice, "Please?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Uh…I…um…ok?" she tried to sort her thoughts.

"Great!" he grinned and sprang up into a stand.

His revere changed so quickly and instantaneously that it snapped Maylei out of her narcosis. Upon realization she grimaced and looked at Saphiraugen, who was now brushing down the horse he just rode. She looked at Kheisho who was leaning on the heels of his feet with his hands behind his back watching her again with the same expectance. Slowly she walked to Saphiraugen who turned and smiled at her when she reached him.

"Um…" she started.

"I don't mind finishing the work." Saphiraugen grinned as he rested his shoulder against the wall of the barn. His eyes flicked towards Kheisho and then shot back to Maylei.

She blinked and asked surprised, "How did you know?"

He chuckled lightly and replied, "He's been trying to get your undivided attention since he first arrived, which was at eight in the morning and now it is noon."

Maylei laughed sheepishly, "_He's been here that long? I didn't know he was here until about ten and that was about when he started staring at me…_" she thought and then said aloud, "I've acknowledged him…"

"Not enough apparently, because he got frustrated and just started doing something to annoy you so much that it eventually gave him your focus."

Maylei smiled and asked suspiciously, "It sounds like you've done this yourself."

"Heh heh, uh, yeah, with Lillà…a bit after I first met her and decided that I would like to get to know her more, she was so concentrated on her garden in the back of the shop one day that she barely noticed that I came to visit her. I finally got so soured by her inattention towards my presence that I started to pace back and forth until finally she wanted to know why I wouldn't stay still."

"So a guy thing erupts when a girl gives something else other then him attention?"

"Maybe…I wasn't really paying attention when it got to the point where I had to work for her retroaction…"

Maylei rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks for doing the rest for me. I got the wheelbarrow filled with hay for the stable horses. The grain is also made for the corral ones. Kheisho and I will probably be riding, so two horses will be gone."

"I know, Maylei." Saphiraugen laughed, "Go have fun. I'll tell your mother when she gets back from delivering milk."

"Thanks again!" Maylei repeated before she ran back to Kheisho and asked to him, "Alright where to?"

"Can we ride?"

Maylei grinned, "_How did I know?_"

"If you want to ride, then sure." She replied.

"Yes!" he answered quickly and shot off towards the stables where his usual bay mare was. Maylei ran towards to the corral where Palmada grazed in the center next to Laika, Shema's grey mare, "Palmada!" she called to her making her head rise and look for her. She trotted forward and met Maylei half way.

"Wanna go ride with Kheisho and Nova?" Maylei kissed her horse's black nose and patted her perfect pumpkin colored coat.

She led the horse to the fence where saddles were straddled along the top posts with bridals hanging off the horns. She pulled down her light leathered saddle with her name in silver along the back. She aligned it with Palmada's withers and tightened the cinch. She then brought down the bridal that had _Palmada_ along the top. Maylei smiled and pressed the bit to Palmada's mouth where she instantly took it and then Maylei adjusted all the buckles and the chin strap making sure nothing could pinch the mare or be too tight.

Just as Maylei mounted, Kheisho came trotting along the outer edge of the corral with Nova in the chocolate leathered saddle that we ended up giving to him. Palmada walked and met Nova at the entrance of the pen.

"Ready?" Kheisho grinned.

"Always." Maylei answered.

They walked to the exit of Lon Lon Ranch, "Have you figured out where we are going?" she asked him.

"You'll see."

"_That's a no._"

When they were down the hill and out of the Ranch, Kheisho so very slightly looked both ways as if contemplating and ended up taking a left. Maylei smirked knowing that he was making this us as he went. They ended up going the direction of Kokiri forest, which they haven't yet explored together. Kheisho smiled and dismounted when they reached the beginning of the forest. Maylei did also and gave Palmada one more pat before Kheisho led her into the forest. They went over the bridge, but when they arrived at the other end, they didn't follow the path that led to the village, but instead went straight into the woods once more.

They didn't say a word to each other as they eventually made it to the lost woods. They went through the various pathways. Maylei trusted that Kheisho knew where he was going, because she would easily get lost in this place if she were alone. She blinked and smiled when she was led into a glade with a maze of hedges. Kheisho glanced at her and smiled when he saw that she was pleased and was in turn pleased with himself. She followed him through the maze and up a series of stairs before she was then guided through a hall and into another clearing. There was a single stump and tree in this place and an opening that led into some type of sanctuary.

"What is this place?" Maylei asked when she sat on the stump and looked closely at the dark entrance.

"Well, right now we are still in the Lost Woods, but through that entrance is the Forest Temple." He pointed at it.

"Oh! So this is where Link rescued Saria!"

"Yup!"

"And that tree…" Maylei smiled, "That is where your father, Sheik, was when he taught Link the Minuet of Forest."

Kheisho smiled and nodded as he approached the tree and ran a hand over it and he mumbled to himself, "Yeah, he was…is something…" He turned to Maylei again, "Do you like it here?"

"Haha, of course!" Maylei said grinning, her eyes still flicking towards the temple.

Kheisho walked forward and sat in front of Maylei on the ground so he was looking up at her, "Do you want to learn how to play the Minuet of Forest?"

"Oh, I would love too! But…I don't have an instrument." She said disappointed.

"If my mom and your mom can sing the songs and achieve the same affect, then I bet you can." He replied flicking his wrist in the air making his guitar appear in his hand.

"Well…"

"Come on, what harm can it do?"

"Bleeding ears?" she suggested.

Kheisho laughed and said, "I've heard you sing. You sound just like your mother, so listen carefully."

He plucked the cords slowly twice letting Maylei get the tune. She messed up making Kheisho smirk a bit, which made Maylei want to give up.

"Uh, it's not necessary…" Maylei said clearing throat.

"Come on, you have a pretty voice. And I messed up twice!"

"That's because you have the attention span of a drunken gnat."

Even though the insult was directed entirely at him, Kheisho still laughed and encouraged Maylei into trying again, "This place will get shiny if you do."

"Shiny? Shiny like how?"

"Well, you'll see if you sing."

Maylei frowned, but sang along with Kheisho's guitar. This time she didn't mess up.

Just as Kheisho said, the forest around them did in fact get brighter. Strange lights swirled around the source of the music and the wind picked up ever so slightly.

"What are those?" Maylei asked pointed at the swirling light closest to her.

"I believe those are the souls of fairies." Kheisho replied.

"You mean…dead fairies?"

"Yes."

That made Maylei frown again, but she still looked happy at being here. She laughed suddenly and said, "I actually sang it."

Kheisho nodded and jutted his jaw towards the platform in the middle of the everglade and said, "If you played that song standing on that, you'll be transported into the Forest Temple. Its safe in there…I guess if you ever need a place to think or something you can go there."

Maylei blinked at him in surprise.

Catching this Kheisho started to ramble, "I would have taken you to the Fire Temple, but you would have burned to death. You would drown in the Water Temple…and the Grey's don't have a temple, their temple is pretty much the castle, and you'd be safe there too and all, but it isn't exactly private there and it is hard to get into and-,"

"Thank you, Kheisho." Maylei smiled at him, stopping his ramble.

She could tell that he was blushing slightly, because he always wore his cowl a little lower then the others.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" asked a new voice.

Kheisho and Maylei sprang up from their sitting positions and looked around. They blinked when they saw a deku scrub poking her head out of the ground watching them.

"Um, hello?" Maylei tried.

"Hello." The deku scrub grinned and came out a little more.

Kheisho still blinked at it.

"Uh, I'm Maylei."

"I'm Rachel."

Maylei nudged Kheisho and he started his late greeting, "Hi, I'm-,"

"I know who you are," Rachel said still grinning coming out of the hole fully, "You're Sheik's son."

He nodded.

"Mmhmm, yup, I knew it. You look like your father even with your face covered."

"You know my father."

"Yup, and Link. He shot me with deku nuts twice when I was in the Deku Tree. Kinda temperamental towards this Rachel if you ask me. All I did was block off an entry way…" Rachel grinned broader.

Kheisho smiled and asked, "So you were the deku scrub that he told me about when he told his story to me!"

"Yes, I am Rachel the deku scrub!" she said hopping.

"So you can really spit out deku nuts?" Maylei asked.

A nut connected with Kheisho's leg.

"Ahhh! Why did you shoot me?! She was the one that asked!" he clutched his leg.

Rachel giggled and walked forward, "Why would I shoot her? She is happy like Saria!"

"I'm not?"

"Nope!"

Kheisho was about to retort, but Maylei cut him off by saying, "So you are the same age as Link practically! Then you know almost all the history!"

Rachel laughed, "I'm older then Link! Plants live pretty much forever, especially when they can shoot things! Haha!"

The scrub danced closer and asked, "Do you want a story?"

Maylei looked simply delighted and Kheisho's interest was caught, "Yes!" she said.

"Heehee," Rachel giggled and jumped upon the stump and sat, "Did Link ever tell you all the story of Majora's Mask?"

We both shook our heads.

Rachel grinned and said, "Perfect! You'll greatly enjoy this one! Believe it or not, Link was actually turned into a deku scrub!"

"What? No way." Kheisho scoffed.

Rachel grinned and started her story and didn't end into it was well into the night.

* * *

**Himmels:** Draculina took the gag off me if I promised not to let non-reviewers. I'll be good...

**Draculina: **-glare- Good.

**Himmels:** Oh, and don't let the chapter song and this chapter fool you with anything...-giggles-

**Draculina:** We're going to mess with your heads a little bit in this sequel. Since most of you are practically apart of this story, we can't really tell you much. That means you Senorita. Hahaha!

**Himmels:** Lol, yeah! And we are going to mess with the character pa-

**Draculina:** -brandishes the gag-

**Himmels:** Eep! Nuu, I won't say anything! Look I'll cover my ears and sing so no one can tell me anything and so I can't say anything! -closes ears and sings loudly- I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves! Every bodies nerves! Every bodies nerves! I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves! And this is how it goes! Bum bum bum!

**Draculina:** -eye twitches- Gah! -hits Himmels on the back of the head and yells into her ear- I know a Sheikah that gets on every bodies nerves! Every bodies nerves! Every bodies nerves! Review by the way. I know a Sheikah that gets on every bodies nerves! And this is what happens to her! Bam bam bam! -chases her- Ahhh!


	3. Ignited

**Himmels:** Ok, we had a fight withspell check on Microsoft Word, so...some of the names might be...odd. For a while, Kheisho's name was Cherish. -.-'

**Draculina:** I thought it was funny. -shrug- Anyway, nobody is going to be presented into this chapter. Its more of a filler chapter, but it does contribute to the story.

**Himmels:** And we kept forgetting to tell you all that the names of the Gerudos mean things in Arabian. Yay, for translations! Ok, here we go...Mushirah: giving council, advising. Wajihah: Eminet, distinguished. Faizah: Victorious, winner. Nibal: Arrow. Baheera: Dazzling, brilliant. Dahab: Gold. Johara: Jewel.

**Draculina:** And more yet to come. I don't believe there is any in this one...

**Chapter 3**

**Ignited **

* * *

"I got friends in low places,

Where the whiskey drowns,

And the beer chases my blues away,

But I'll be ok,

Now I'm not big on social graces,

Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,

Oh, I got friends,

In low places."

**--Garth Brooks**

* * *

It was nighttime when the guards came back and all the villagers were gathered outside the fortress talking to each other in worried tones. It wasn't everyday when Nabooru called order to all the Gerudos to speak with them. Nothing happened badly lately for this to happen, but ever since Nabooru has gotten back, everyone seemed to notice her acting a little off. She was thinking more, no matter how bad that sounds. Because Nabooru didn't tell them what happened at the Gahzi, they weren't prepared for what they are going to hear soon. 

Serena, Mushirah, Wajihah, Faizah, Nibal, and Baheera were all with Nabooru on the huge slab of rock that protruded from the canyon wall. The people were down below looking up at them with wondering eyes. All of them were illuminated with the surrounding fires that they lit.

Nabooru took a deep breath before she took another step forward and said loud enough for all of them to hear, "Gerudos," she demanded their attention, another breath, "I regret to announce that we have befallen a terrible fate…We shall be preparing for war." The crowd immediately erupted. Nabooru waited a bit for she continued, "I will not hesitate to admit to you all that I am the one that caused this predicament." Murmurs spread this time, "I went with my feelings and I still feel that what I chose will be better for us, despite the outcome. If I did accept…I don't know what would've happened to you all and I wasn't sagacious for any harm to come to any of you. I know that is a ridiculous thing to say now that we are heading to war, but…far worse things would have happened if I said 'yes'. I don't expect forgiveness from any of you, but I do expect you all to protect the Gerudo race and fight against the Gahzi."

"How do you know that they are coming? There weren't any signals today!" asked one Gerudo.

"What I declined to was serious enough for me to know that they are coming. They may not be moving out now, but they will soon. That is why we need to get in battle array and head out and meet them halfway. It will be a dangerous journey, but we can't have them near our fortress or Hyrule."

Another Gerudo spoke up and asked, "Will the Hylians be helping us? The Gahzi is a large tribe."

"No, the Hylians will not be included. They won't last long in the desert for it isn't their usual climate and wouldn't know how to handle it like the dwellers of it would. We will ask for assistants from the other tribes of the desert. They will not assist the Gahzi; they know how they are, but I also can't guarantee that they will join forces with us."

"When are we evacuating?" called another.

"As soon as possible," Nabooru answered, "We need to get a quick upper hand in this situation for the obvious reasons. If we are lucky, we can catch them by surprise. Everybody will be leaving."

She let the crowd speak to one another letting more questions be asked. She needed them all to know as much as possible to limitations. And of course, one of them asked the dreaded question.

"What did you refuse to?"

Nabooru took a deep breath, "For now, I can't say."

Needless to say, they were angry.

Nabooru quickly made a comeback, "You are going to have to trust me right now, my friends. If you don't the Gerudos will be no more."

The voices dimmed again and Nabooru said, "General Faizah, Lieutenant Nibal, and Admiral Baheera will now take over in getting you all prepared and in positions. Advisor Mushirah and Advisor Wajihah along with the other councilors will discuss the battle strategies and tactics we shall be using. Calvary Captain Serena and some others she will choose shall ready the horses. Again…I do not expect your forgiveness, but I apologize for all that I have done…Thank you." She backed away from the slab and fires into the shadows.

Serena stepped forward then and called out names that would help her with the Calvary, "We shall marshal the horses!" she ordered. The ones she called out immediately left towards the stables. Serena however went to Nabooru before she left with the others.

She gave her a face of sympathy and said in a caring tone, "I know that whatever decision you made is best for us. They will all come around."

Nabooru didn't respond, but did give her a look of gratitude. Serena then left.

Mushirah and Wajihah then stepped forward into the lit slab, "High councilors! Head out!" was all they said and the few that were in the council turned and walked toward the cliff top that they usually met up.

The rest of them awaited the Triple Terrors to step forward and order them.

Baheera was first, "Field Officers! It is time for us to prepare for the worse. We will be in the front lines and the infiltrators into the Gahzi's stone front. Put on your strongest armor, for we are going to be the first to die." Oh, so blunt. One third of them turned and left.

Nibal stepped forward and called out, "My team will consist of the archers and such. We will be in the back lines raining down our arrows upon them. We will be the last into the fortress and our gear will be light. Running around will be important." Another third left.

Faizah stepped forward and put one hand on her hip, "Might as well warn you now," she said to them her tone deadly, "If _any_ of you even _think_ about running from this fight… I will hunt you down and make you wish that you've never been born."

Nabooru would have laughed if she didn't sound so serious.

"Now," she continued, "All of you get your asses to work! We will not loose this fight! We will win no matter what! MOVE IT!" she pointed to the brigades. The last third almost ran to their post.

Faizah then turned to Nabooru and stood in front of her, "You know what you are doing?"

"Of course."

Faizah gave a curt nod before she walked away, but as she did she said to her, "Then I will make this battle victorious no matter what, Nabooru."

She was now all alone on the cliff as her people rushed around preparing for the war. She could really use Serena right now, but she was busy…Nabooru sat down on the cold stone and thought about everything. Will her people survive this? Will _she_ survive this? This was just so sudden.

"_I better go see all my Hylians friends before I leave. Who knows if I see them again…No, I have to think positive. I __**will**__ see them again. I have too. For them and for my people._"

She stood and gave one more overview of the Gerudos before she started towards the gate and broken bridge to Hyrule. To her surprise Serena was at the bottom of the cliff with Nabooru's chestnut horse.

"I knew you would want to go see your other friends before you left." Serena said quietly, "You don't think you're going to live do you?"

Nabooru bit her bottom lip a little and answered, "You never know about wars, Serena."

"You'll survive." Serena said nodding definitely, "You will. You always do." Then she added softly more to herself then to Nabooru, "You have too…"

Nabooru gave her friend a brief hug before she quickly mounted her horse and loped away. She gathered speed as she reached the long-gone bridge. Doing this often, the horse didn't hesitate one bit while jumping over the high cliff with the rushing river coursing underneath. Landing perfectly, the mare took off again in a gallop to the castle. Nabooru patted the horse's neck and silently promised a treat when they arrived.

'_I'll visit the royal family first…then the other sages…_'

* * *

A thump downstairs caused Kheisho to open his eyes groggily. His eyes felt as if there were lead weights upon them as he struggled to sit up before he drifted off into slumber once more. Stretching and still trying to keep his eyes open he dragged his legs to the side of the bed and gripped the bedpost so he could have something to lean against when he stood. Instead of securely tying his cowl, he merely threw it around his face and staggered to the ladder, so he could go down to the living room. His foot slipped when he was almost at the bottom and almost fell forward. He mumbled grumpily and walked zombie-like towards the kitchen. 

His father, Sheik, was already at the table with his mother, Khema, both nibbling on pieces of fruit and reading books they probably borrowed from the castle library. They looked almost through with the books so they'll be going back soon. Kheisho thought about trying to take the time to search into the large sanctuary filled with books, articles, and documents, but Maylei was right about one thing, he truly did have an attention span of a drunken gnat. He had come to terms with that after a while. Maybe he will take the initiative today and pick one out…eh…

With a slump, he sat down on the chair next to his mother and started straight forward nearly falling asleep once again. He tried to pick up a blueberry, with half lidded eyes, but it kept slipping away from his fingers.

"Kheisho, wake up." His father sighed.

"I'm awake," he grumbled, his words running together.

His mother raised an eyebrow at him then reached over and fixed his cowl. If he was half-conscious he would have stopped her and fixed it himself, but who would care at this point…

"Why are you so tired? Did you really come in that late?" Khema asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I took Maylei to the Forest Temple." Kheisho replied waking up a bit more.

Sheik glanced up a little from his reading and asked, "Why did that take so long?"

"A Deku scrub popped up and told us the story of Majora's Mask and Link and the Skull Kid and all that stuff." He said disregarding the annoying blueberry and attacking a piece of toast with cantaloupe jam on top of it.

Sheik and Khema looked up at him completely now, "Did it really?"

"Yeah. It was a good story. Link has had many adventures, hasn't he? More then I've heard probably."

Khema nodded with a smile and asked, "What was this Deku scrubs name?"

"Rachel."

Sheik's interest dropped suddenly, "Oh, that is why. She has been around for a long time. She knows all of Link's journeys."

"Why did Link go to Termina?" Kheisho asked his mother and father, "I forgot to ask her."

"Eh, your father can explain that boy more then me." Khema waved her hand.

Sheik smiled, "Looking for adventure, no doubt. He traveled back in time by placing the master sword back into its pedestal and then rode Epona on and out of Hyrule. It is odd…you can tell when he travels back in time and changes something. When he comes back, it is like a realization or a sudden idea just hits you. You can feel the change and somehow you know the change and you know how it was changed, but…it is like you just now learned of it." Sheik shook his head swiftly, "It isn't a great experience. He doesn't do it often anymore though." Sheik suddenly grinned, "His hands are tied with his new son."

Khema grinned, "He is so adorable. It is almost like having you, Kheisho, back in baby form, but…not really the same…you hated being put down and you threw fits when you didn't get your way."

"Still does." His father scoffed.

They all laughed together and spoke more of Link's adventure in Termina and of Rachel the Deku Scrub. Khema told Sheik that she was going to the castle again and asked if he wanted to join her; when he said 'yes', she then turned to her son and asked the same question. He thought about it, then shrugged and nodded. Nothin' better to do…

He put his dish by the wash basin and walked into the living room to plop down onto the couch until his parents were ready. With a yawn he leaned his head back and watched them finish up whatever they were doing in the kitchen upside down. When his mother came out, he sprang up and conjured up his guitar.

"Anxious?" Khema laughed.

He smiled and shrugged. Sheik took out his harp and they all started to play the Prelude of Light. Disappearing in the off-white light, they reappeared in the Temple of Time and almost exactly when their feet touched the ground, they started walking. When he was younger, Kheisho remembered that he fell down a lot when he reappeared after playing a song that would teleport. Sheik told his son that he used to have to sneak into the castle when he was younger. Kheisho wanted the castle gates to be closed _one_ day just so he could try…His father just laughed.

As usual of late, the gates were open and the family just waltzed right in. The doors were opened for them and the guards no longer presented them, because they were so common amongst the royalties…and they got tired of Khema kicking them in the face. It was odd…even though Sheik always knew that she was going to do it right when her name was called, but he never stopped her. He always just said afterwards, "Well, if they are dumb enough to continue doing it, they deserve to get kicked in the face." They finally stopped. Took them a few years though…

They passed through the wide and long halls until they reached their destination and knocked on the King and Queen's door. One of the two voices answered with a 'come in' so the family peeked inside before they stepped in fully.

"Oh, Sheik!" Link said looking up from his child's cradle against the far wall.

Zelda then looked up and smiled, "Hi, Khema. And Kheisho! This is a surprise!"

The Sheikah family smiled and walked to the cradle and looked down at the little prince nestled inside it. He was cooing and staring up at them with big, blue eyes. Little wisps of blonde hair were growing upon his head and his tiny hand was now wrapped around Khema's finger.

She smiled and said, "Oh, you are so cute Liir!"

Liir smiled making Khema laugh.

"_Fascinating…_" Kheisho thought sarcastically, watching the little Link down in the cradle. He tried not to admit that he liked it.

Liir started to stare at Kheisho when his interest was lost in Khema. Kheisho just blinked. Zelda reached down suddenly and picked him up and held him out to Kheisho. Again, Kheisho blinked.

"Here, he likes you." Zelda laughed.

"Oh, um…" he hesitantly took him from Zelda and held him away as if he was about to attack.

"God, Kheisho." Sheik sniggered at his son and helped him adjust Liir so that he was cradling him rather treating him like a bomb.

Still Kheisho and Liir stared at each other with an odd expectance, as if waiting for one another to do something. Liir smiled happily at the Red Sheikah holding him.

"Why do you smile so much?" Kheisho asked him. His voice made Liir even happier, "That was a real question, little one. Why do you smile so much? Be afraid. I'm a terrible Fire Sheikah of doom. Don't giggle at me."

"Ok, you know what? You might be a bad influence." Link said taking his son from Kheisho laughing.

Liir protested, but settled into his father's arms after a while.

Kheisho smiled despite himself and said, "Alright, do you mind if I go pick out a book from you library?"

"Of course n-," Zelda began before she paused and said slowly, "You read?"

He looked at her blankly, "Yes…I read."

Sheik also looked at his son like he was crazy, "I've never seen you read."

"Me neither." Khema said with a confused look.

Link nodded, "I second that."

"I read! I just don't do it in front of people."

Sheik looked doubtful, "How many books have you read? In your teen years." He added quickly.

"Does it matter?" Kheisho asked annoyed.

"Seriously, I thought you forgot how or something." Khema said blandly.

Kheisho scowled, "…I'm going to go pick one out now…"

Link nodded and said, "Pick out as much as you want."

As he left he mumbled dryly, "Of course, I can read. I just don't do it often. What is wrong with that? Last time I ask…"

He walked slowly through the oddly flummox halls trying not to get lost as he went his way to the library. Thankfully, he recognized the doors that led inside it. Kinda hard to miss anyway…There is a golden book carved into it, so…

Grasping the handle, he opened the left of the twin doors and was then inside a huge sanctum of all that is 'book'. Wall to wall there were rows of shelves stacked high with books; lined up according to author and title. Big books, small books, colorful books, dull books, books in different languages, history books, fantasy books. If you worshiped books, this is where you would go.

"Wow, ok." Kheisho put his hands on his hips and released a breath, "This is going to take a while."

* * *

Trotting through the gates and up the stoned path up to the castle was always an interesting experience. The guards always checked you out as if you have some sort of explosive hiding in your shirt or something. But it is their job, so Nabooru concluded that she couldn't complain. She just wished they would stop staring at her. She glanced at the cave that led into The Great Fairy's fountain, as if she could get a glimpse of her, but she didn't. All she saw was a long dark tunnel. 

"Eh, maybe I should go visit the Great Fairy and even the Dark Lady…" Nabooru murmured to herself, "Yeah, I should. I couldn't just leave without saying anything. The Dark Lady was good moral support for me during the Triforce War…Even though her conclusions to any of my problems would have made them worse, but…she was there and that is all that mattered. I'm talking to myself…Maybe if I do that the guards will stop staring at me." She glared at one she passed.

Instead of waiting for the door guards to open the door for her, she pushed them as she walked and continued walking all the way inside, immediately going into the hallways. She didn't expect either Link or Zelda to be in or anywhere around the throne room, mainly because they were preoccupied with their new son Liir…and they were just never there. The people who lived in the castle with the royal family nodded at the Spirit Sage and sometimes bowed. She nodded back, but really wasn't paying them any mind.

Nabooru slowed when she reached the hall where pictures of the royal family were hung in rows all the way down. She smiled and looked down examined them as she walked. Not only were the royal family hung in the hall, but people Zelda and others in the past hung pictures of people they thought were important. A picture of Zelda's late father, Daltus, hung next to hers and Link's. She didn't know much about him, but she knew that Zelda missed him. He must have been a good man, she concluded after hearing stories. **(DN: We just used the name 'Daltus' from the game The Minnish Cap, because we were like "Screw it" when we couldn't find the Ocarina of Time one. HN: She was like "Screw it." I was actually trying to find it. DN: I was searching! HN: Glancing at Wikipedia doesn't count as searching! DN: Whatever…)** While the royal family was on the left as you went down the hall, the important figures were on the right. Again Nabooru found herself smiling at the various pictures. The one straight across from her was, of course, Impa and the one next to that one was Sheik. Khema was placed to the right of Impa, because they weren't aware of her until 18 years ago. To the left of Sheik was the order of appearance backwards of the Sages. Rauru, Saria, Ruto, and so on…All of them were painted with their medallions behind them and with some sort of relation of nature that went with their temples. Saria had leaves, Ruto had water, and Darunia had fire and such. When Nabooru's own picture appeared after Impa's second one, she quickly turned away. She hated seeing herself plastered unto the wall, no matter how well painted the picture was. Pet peeve you can call it.

With a sigh, she continued down the hall only pausing one more time to look at the first king of Hyrule, Azari. She then made a big mistake of starting to walk again without looking away from the picture which caused her to run smack dad into another person.

A dagger fell out of her pocket, so she quickly bent down to pick it up before she looked at whom she bumped into, "Sorry, I was looking at the picture."

"It's all good."

She immediately knew who it was just by those three simple words, "Hey, Kheisho." She grinned finally looking up, "How've you been? And what the hell were you doing in the library?" she asked shocked.

He threw his hands up in exasperation, "I can read people!"

"Sorry!" Nabooru laughed.

"Its fine." He grumbled then said, "Anyway, I've been alright I guess. What about you."

"Just fine," She lied easily, "But really what were you doing in the library?"

"I was picking out a book."

"You can tell me the truth. What is there a girlie in there?" she Nabooru asked.

Kheisho looked at her with annoyance, "I was really picking out a book!"

"Then where is it?" she asked looking out his empty hands.

"Uh…I didn't pick one out." He said sheepishly.

Nabooru blinked at him, "Out of that huge library, you couldn't pick _one_ out?"

"That is why I couldn't pick out a book. The room was too big and there were too many to choose from." Kheisho admitted with out the least bit of shame.

She stared at him for a while and struggled to find words. Finally she just said "Oh, my God." And grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him back into the library.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kheisho exclaimed trying to turn around and away from Nabooru's grip, "What are you doing?"

"_You_ are picking out a book."

She sat him in a chair and before he could protest she asked, "What do you like?"

"What do I like?"

"Yes."

"Well…" he thought about it then shrugged, "War."

Half of Nabooru laughed and the other grimaced, "Ok, then either a history-,"

"No, no history." He objected, "Those are boring."

"Ok…Then this way." She motioned with her hand for him to follow and he complied.

They went down the middle of the rows while Nabooru looked at the tops that indicated what each row was about. She skidded to halt when she reached one that read 'Fantasy' on the top.

"Fantasty?" Kheisho's nose turned up in a sneer, "That's a bit…girlish isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. It is for both guys and girls." Nabooru corrected lightly.

He looked skeptic, but followed anyway. He looked at the books bindings and sometimes took one out, but put it back once he saw the cover or the introduction inside it. Nabooru, however, was searching for the one that she read when she was a little younger then he was now. Her fingers tapped the spines of the books as she scanned them quickly and then smiled when she saw the bright red bound book with the golden letters and the Sheikah symbol upon the cover. She took it out and presented it to him with a grin.

"Ignited by Javoc." She said to Kheisho.

"Ignited," he repeated and took the book and ran a hand over the Sheikah symbol printed on the top, "It's about a Sheikah?"

"Yup," she nodded, "A Fire Sheikah."

He smiled so very slightly and said slowly, "Ok…I'll give it a try, I guess…"

"Wait, there is one more." She said moving out of the Fantasy isle and down the middle again.

"Another?"

"Yeah."

He didn't object, but instead looked at the book he held. Before he could take notice, she took a turn into the 'History' section and again went to a Sheikah selection. Nabooru looked closely for a green bound book and found it quickly.

"Here ya go!" she said.

He looked at the cover and read aloud the title, "The Last Leaf by Yiona." He opened it and almost immediately closed it again, "It's a history novel."

"But you can't tell."

Kheisho shook his head, "It'll be boring."

"Give it a chance." Nabooru pushed it back towards him when he thrust it to her, "You might learn something."

"That's why it'll be boring. Learning equals boring."

"Just take it." Nabooru said, "And if you don't like how it starts or what it's about, just return it."

His lips thinned, but he looked down the green book with silver script writing and a tree with one leaf falling from it and nodded.

"See? Was that so hard? Picking out a book?" Nabooru patted his head.

He swatted her hand away and said, "Don't do that!"

She smirked and did it again, "Why?"

Again he smacked it, "Because people do that to children!"

"You are a child." She said in a bored tone and started to walk out of the isle and down the rows deciding that she'll take one with her.

Kheisho followed and argued, "No, I'm not! I'm 19 and in a few more months, I'll be 20!"

"19?" she laughed, "No, you aren't a child."

He smiled in triumph.

"You're a baby!"

The smile vanished, "What?!"

"19? Come on!"

Kheisho attempted to find words, but he gave up with complete disagreement and said, "Whatever…I'm going."

"See ya," she sang and grabbed a book titled Dragon Orb by Terino and placed it under her arm to start searching once more, just in case she found another.

He started to leave, but then he turned around and said, "My parents are here, so you'll probably want to see them right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Nabooru said remembering the real reason to why she was here, "I'll swing in and say 'hi'."

"Thanks." He said raising the books in his hands.

"Any time."

He waved and left.

"The Sapphire of my Eyes by Bewnir…Hmm, probably a Zora…"

* * *

**Himmels:** Chapter 3: done! Woohoo! Back to schoolwork! 

**Draculina:** Heh heh, yeah...

**Himmels:** Well, Kheisho and Nabooru meet, so now you MayleixKheisho lovers have competition! Maylei vs. Nabooru! Ding ding ding! Hahahaha! Maybe...we could change our minds...Hey, we might even cancel all the pairings...Hell we can make him fall in love with a guy if we wanted too...

**Draculina:** So true, Himmels...Teehee, review! We need your opinions!

* * *


	4. Prodigal Son

**Himmels:** -fighting pose- Oooowah! -kicks the air- Yeeyah!

**Draculina:** -sighs- I will never let her watch the movie The Curse of the Golden Flower _ever_ again.

**Himmels:** -backflips and kicks randomly- Yeeee...oooowaaah! -pretends to hit Draculina-

**Draculina:** -eye twitches- ...Never..._Ever_...Again...

**Himmels: **Yah! Yah! Yah! -continues to pretend- YEEEE! YAAAAH! -jumps in the air while spinning and kicks, connecting with Draculina's head- ...Oh, crap... -runs-

**Draculina:** Ow! You little-! Aaah! That's it! You better run! -chases-

**Chapter 4**

**Prodigal Son **

* * *

"Well, we light each other's smokes and we bend each other's ears,

And we laugh at each other's stupid jokes and we buy each other beer,

Then we lose our butts in pool, but we win it back in darts,

And we lend each other's shoulders when someone breaks our hearts,

I love my honky tonk friends,

Nobody really understands me like them,

I aint gotta pretend, they take me just as I am,

I love my honky tonk friends."

**--Jason Michael Carroll**

* * *

Zelda, Link, and Liir: check. Sheik, Khema, Kheisho, and Impa: check. Dark Link and Shema: Nabooru couldn't believe she went there, but check. Ruto and Mikado: check. Aaronek and Useyna: check. Saria: check. Saphiraugen and Lillà: check. Darunia: Nabooru couldn't believe she went there either, but again, check. Malon and Maylei: check. The Great Fairy: check. Kaepora Gaebora: check. The centaurs: check. 

Nabooru was now sitting on the fence in Hyrule field thinking of all her friends, 'Who am I forgetting?' she thought.

Oh, yes…

"The Dark Lady." She nodded with a thin smile.

Almost immediately after she said that one name, she heard cackling in the sky and was engulfed in a sudden purple flash.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nabooru yelled as her body was pulled upwards into the vortex of the purple tornado.

As soon as she was in, she was out. She landed with a thud on the floor of a black sanctuary. Everything inside it was made out of onyx and amethyst stones, while all the cloths were the same color and silk.

"Ohh…" she groaned and looked up and sure enough there she was.

"NABOORU!" The Dark Lady launched herself from her thundercloud and glomped her back to the ground.

"Get off me!" Nabooru struggled.

With a grin, The Dark Lady complied and sat next to Nabooru's bruised form with her legs crisscrossed.

"Why did you just kidnap me?" Nabooru asked when she regained the ability to breath.

"You said it was my turn to be visited!" She answered still beaming.

"Dark Lady…"

"What?"

"Stop stalking people!"

She just laughed and replied, "Well, since Dark Link settled down with Shema, I've been bored!"

Nabooru rolled her eyes and sat up slowly, "So I'm your new victim?"

"Almost…Kheisho has caught my interest." She giggled.

"Really, why's that?" Nabooru asked absentmindedly, poking her leg to see if it is black and blue.

The Dark Lady looked at her in disbelief, "Oh, come on, Nabooru! You've got to have noticed that boy is pretty!"

"Yeah, yeah, he's handsome." She waved her hand, now moving her back to see what The Dark Lady caused.

"No, he's not handsome, he's pretty." The fairy laughed, "There is no way a person that cute can be called handsome."

Nabooru stared at her and thought, 'How did we get on this subject?'

"Anyway…" Nabooru drawled to give The Dark Lady the hint that this had nothing to do with what she came here for, "I just wanted too-,"

"Oh, please, Nabooru." The Dark Lady said suddenly bored and moving so that she was lying on her side with her arm supporting her head, "You don't have to say good-bye. You are one of those peoples who just don't die. You probably piss off a lot of people." She added.

"You really have been stalking me."

A smile and a shrug were her only response.

Nabooru sighed, "You never know about these types of things, Lady…"

"Yes, but I know you and you survive. That is what you do best." The Dark Lady said in her voice that can carry a mile away, "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"What do you mean 'don't worry'?! These are my people, I have to worry! I don't want anything to happen to them!"

"There you go; a reason to live."

"Lady…" Nabooru sighed again, but this time at her friend's stubbornness, "…I have to go."

The Dark Lady looked disappointed, but she knew that Nabooru only stopped in to see her before she headed off to war, "Yes, alright. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"It's my fault."

"Hey, I'd refuse also, so you can't be blamed."

Nabooru looked at her in astonishment, "Just how long have you been stalking me?!"

"Long enough."

She smiled at The Dark Lady. No matter what she did she couldn't help but love that insane fairy. She got up and started towards the entrance before she stopped short and turned again towards her friend.

"Hey…while you are in the mood for dematerializing people…wanna teleport me back home?"

"Ok!"

"Less painful this time though." She told her quickly.

The Dark Lady giggled to herself and clapped her hands twice and then thrust her palms toward Nabooru. Swirling purple and black clouds formed together and surrounded Nabooru, this time, not painfully sucking her up. When the clouds dispersed, The Dark Lady sighed and sat back down on the cold stone floors.

"Surely she doesn't think she's going to die…" she said aloud, "The Gahzi can't be that tough…"

Suddenly, an idea hit her and she jumped up, "I got it! Cloudie!" The rain filled cloud floated down to her when she called and she hopped on, "Take me to the Forest Temple!"

With a roll of thunder, she then teleported herself to her friend, who stalked just as discreetly as her. The Dark Lady appeared where the cloud struck the ground with lightening and she swiftly walked to the hole next to the tree.

"Rachel!" she called into it, "Are you home?"

That deku scrub didn't miss a beat before she called back, "Of course I'm home! Link doesn't travel anymore!"

Rachel popped out of her hole and looked up at The Dark Lady, "Why can't he travel…I miss following him…"

"I know how you feel…Dark Link doesn't travel anymore either…"

The scrub scoffed, "Why would you stalk Dark Link?!"

"Why not?"

"He's mean! Link only shot me with his slingshot! Dark Link tried to hit me with a fire arrow! I'm a plant you know. Fire and plants don't agree with each other…He may not have hurt me on the outside…but he got me good in the inside…"

Lady rolled her eyes, "Well you probably did something!"

"I only stole his sword…and then he shot threw my heart…" she mumbled, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Wanna do me a favor?"

* * *

"Walk in the country with me! Watch the sun sinkin' down on the trees! It's going to do us some good to get down in the woods! Take a little walk in the coun-!" 

"SHUT UP!"

Kheisho looked offended while Dusty the Goron rubbed his temples from a headache because of the constant singing. Baq was struggling not to laugh and Purga…she just didn't really care.

"Oh, be nice!" Kheisho waved his hand, "I can sing if I want to. I can dance if I want to, also."

Dusty glared at him, "You've been singing and dancing down Death Mountain, through Kakariko, and now we are halfway to Lake Hylila!"

"I have a pretty voice, you should enjoy it. Right Purga?!" Kheisho replied happily.

"I have no opinion." She stated shaking her head and keeping her eyes straight forward to the destination.

"Baq?"

"I'm with Purga on this one." He shook his head.

Kheisho shrugged, "Well, I guess you are just going to take my word for it, Dust."

He stared at the Sheikah, "…That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does!" Kheisho insisted, "Just don't listen to the opinion floating in your head and listen to me!" He grinned.

Dusty leered at him and responded, "I think I'll listen to myself, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Kheisho smirked and took a deep breath. Purga squinted her eyes, knowing what was coming. Baq just grimaced and braced himself, "PURGA LIKES ME FOR ME! NOT BECAUSE I SING LIKE PAVARATTI! OR BECAUSE I'M SUCH A HOTTIE-!"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP, KHEISHO!_"

Purga sighed, "Stop saying my name in your songs, Kheisho…"

"You might want to stop singing in general," Baq advised, "Dusty is about to explode."

Kheisho laughed at the raging Dusty and said, "Well, if you refuse to admit that I can sing like Pavarotti, just admit I'm a hottie." He put his arm around his friend and grinned.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not gay!" He ducked away from Kheisho's arm making him laugh harder.

He finished laughing and said, "Aww, Dusty Wusty doesn't love me? Baqie Waqie loves me!" he put his arm around Baq with a pout.

Dusty looked at Baq who just shrugged and said, "Damn it, I do."

"Don't encourage it…" Purga nudged him.

Kheisho then attacked her, "Encourage what?" he hugged her and walked at the same time, "Purga Wurga doesn't love me?"

Her only response was, "I think you have a love-me complex. Seriously, why do you think everyone loves you?"

"Name one person who doesn't." he challenged.

"Dusty, for one." She said with a stare.

"Oh, he loves me; he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Fine, I don't love you."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I really don't!"

Dusty was now clutching his head, "Would the three of you just be quiet?"

Even Purga was smiling towards the end of this conversation. The small group walked through the gates of Lake Hylila that were, amazingly, open.

"Guys, I want you to honor that experience," Kheisho told them, "Because that will never happen again."

As a prayer that it will happen again, they turned around and bowed at the fence, which they half expected to shut right then and there. Continuing down the small canyon way they reemerged at the large lake where they planned on meeting some friends.

Maylei was already there swimming and laughing happily next to Shema while Dark Link watched from the shore. Saphiraugen and Lillà were trying to coax him into the water, but nothing seemed to be working. A few Zoras appeared to be popping up to join the party. They are such a curious race of people…It wouldn't be surprising if Aaronek and Useyna showed up, but then again they do have a kid now…Or maybe they would bring it? Eh, who knows what is going on in those psychos are thinking…

Ivan and Navi also were there (Dark Link was still expecting a baby fairy). They were sitting on the scarecrow's arm watching the others swim. To Kheisho's delight, a few of the centaurs were also there. Habano the brown pinto, Sacudir the sorrel, and Orive the black pinto were standing with there hooves in the water. The professor was completely fascinated by them and Orive seemed to be enjoying the attention. Raposa and Azraff hung back in the Lost Forest where all the centaurs settled. Krähe the talking raven, who was playing with the Zoras who swam up and were trying to get him to swim, heard a rumor that Raposa and Azraff had started to have feelings for one another and then made the mistake of telling Kaepora Gaebora (who was also present, except on his usual tree on the island in the middle of the lake). Kaepora Gaebora then told Impa, who told Zelda, who told Link, who told Sheik, who told Khema, who told Shema, who told Maylei, who told Malon, who told Lillà, who told Saphiraugen, who told Aaronek, who told Useyna, who told Ruto, who told Mikado, who told Darunia, who told Baq, who told Purga, who told Dusty, who told Kheisho, who told Saria, who told Navi, who told Ivan, who told The Great Fairy, who told The Dark Lady, who told…you get it right? Well, somehow this full circle went around and went all the way back to Raposa and Azraff, who were angry. Hyrule isn't as big as it seems.

Kheisho picked up a run and with a loud 'woohoo!' he jumped into the lake clothes and all landing next to his sister and Maylei.

"Ah!" the splash covered Maylei and Shema, "Kheisho!" they yelled then laughed when they saw that he still had his clothes on, "Haha! Are you stupid? How are you going to get out and dressed if they are soaked?"

"…Uh…oops?" He laughed.

"CANONBALL!" Baq, Dusty, and even Purga yelled in unison and jumped farther then anyone ever thought a Goron could jump.

Saphiraugen dove out of the line of fire and tried to pull Lillà with him. Dark Link and the centaurs backed away not wanting to get too wet…backing up didn't work. The Zoras cheered and were lifted up when a giant wave stormed there way. This was normal for them so they just laughed and rode it. Being tiny, Shema and Maylei were nearly thrown out, but they managed to dive down, so that the shockwave of doom didn't reach them as harshly.

Kheisho, however…didn't bother getting out of the way.

"Whooooo! Ahahahaha!" he yelled when he literally flew through the air and almost result to body slam into the water making Dark Link cringe a bit. When his head came above again he continued laughing with his friends and proceeded in taking off his clothes.

They hoped he bothered to put on something for the swim.

They also hoped they didn't get the chance to see.

This little get together was sort of like a party. At first it was only going to be Kheisho, the Gorons, Shema, Dark Link, and Maylei, but then a lot of other people wanted to join. They swam well into the evening and the professor disappeared into his house and then came out again carrying wrapped up pieces of meat. He went back in twice for vegetables and more meat. Orive and Sacudir helped him prepare the fire so they could start cooking. Habano ended up getting into the water further and swam a little bit, but he generally just stepped in far enough to get up to his human half's waist. One of the Zoras, who hadn't seen a centaur until then, hopped unto his back with a laugh. Habano went with it and walked around while the Zora held up a cattail grass like it was a sword up into the air and puffed out his chest. They all joined him with laughing and pretended to bow.

Nighttime had come when the food was prepared and everyone came out of the water dripping and still grinning. A huge fire was made, so they all sat around it in a circle. Four of the Zoras decided to stay and play a little bit more with the Hylians and Kaepora came down when everyone was starting to get relaxed. The centaurs laid sideways, so that people could lean up against them and get a tad warmer. Dark Link and Shema claimed Orive, because he was the driest. Saphiraugen and Lillà got the second driest, Sacudir. Kheisho and the Gorons horded Habano, because Kheisho deemed him the 'coolest', even though he was soaking wet just like the rest of them and probably making them colder. Jokes, discussions, and stories were now being told, while plates of food were passed around.

"Now, Kheisho," Dusty grinned at him, "Is the time for a song."

"Yes!" he threw his hand into the air, "I need instrument help!" he conjured up his own guitar, "Dark Link, you gotta play your violin like a fiddle ok?"

Dark Link looked up and asked, "How did I get into this?"

"Come on! Just one song!"

After much deliberation…Dark Link was forced into playing his violin like a fiddle. They concluded that Shema bribed him into it, because she whispered into his ear and he glared at her for a second before he agreed and she grinned triumphantly.

Kheisho started to play his guitar and the group clapped to the beat and he started to sing, "Father meet me with your arms wide open! The world's done broken your prodigal son! Down the road I traveled, everything raveled only came undone! Father lead me down to the river! Wash me in the water, 'til I'm whiter then snow! I know I'm not worthy, but tell me there's mercy for the wandering soul! I lost my way, but now I'm on my knees. If it's not too late would you tell me please; you gotta place for me? A little grace for me. Father meet me in the cool green valley! In all of your glory when my days are done! Name me as one of your chosen! Heaven's unbroken prodigal son! Father meet me with your arms wide open! Lead me down to the river! Meet me in the cool green valley! Name me one of your chosen! Heaven's unbroken prodigal son."

When he stopped playing his guitar, everyone clapped and cheered. Kheisho grinned and when they were done he said happily, "Dark Link's turn!"

"No!" he said right when he heard his name, "Be satisfied that I played the violin-,"

"Fiddle."

"Fiddle," he corrected with an eye roll, "While you sang!"

They all laughed and left him alone. There were a few more songs, but generally people were just talking and laughing and having a good time.

Needless to say, Kheisho was the life of the party.

* * *

**Himmels:** ...No more fun fighting... -holds ice to head-

**Draculina:** No, Himmels...No more fun fighting. -holds ice to head-

**Himmels:** Ok...Well...About the story...Hmm...Well, I was thinking that it isn't exactly fair that Kheisho's having all this fun and Nabooru is so sad...

**Draculina:** Are you suggesting that I take over?

**Himmels:** Ha! No! It's fair now, believe me!

**Draculina:** ...I wanna write too...

**Himmels:** -pats her head- Be patient. Anyway, all the songs on this chapter...we didn't make any of them.

**Draculina:** We aren't that creative. Ok, now it is time for you all to do the thing that makes us real happy when we wake up in the middle of the night and get bored...review please!


	5. An Expected Visit

**Himmels:** -sigh- Our teachers are exhausting us with homework. Now we have to face the 'overloaded mailbox of new chapters' of doom...

**Draculina:** We still have a few more to go through, but we think we got most of it done. But tomorrow we'll get like 40 more.

**Himmels:** But that's ok. And guess what people! We are co-authoring a story with Senorita Twilight! Wheee!

**Draculina:** Yup, yup! It is a Twilight series by Stephane Meyer fanfic. Does anyone know those books?

**Himmels:** And another person is being introduced in this chapter!

**Draculina:** This time it's DarkLinkfangirl, who we are now calling Dark Girl as of 2 seconds ago. Her character is Crystal! You'll just have to wait and see about what she is. There is a twist in that cuddly form...

**Chapter 5**

** An Expected Visit **

* * *

"Relax,

There is an answer to the darkest times,

It's clear that we don't understand but the last thing on my mind,

Is to leave you,

I believe we are in this together,

Don't scream - there are so many roads left."

**--Mika**

(And all his hyperactive glory)

* * *

Surveying her home, Nabooru watched her people bustle around preparing for the journey. The horses were lined up across the tall walls of the adobe stronghold, all wearing there travel gear that was light enough to ride quick, but strong enough to enter war. All the riders had there own saddles and bridals, so all the horses were in different, shining colors. The lot of them looked gorgeous and strong. Prying her eyes from the elegant steeds, she then watched her equally beautiful people move throughout their home in there matching colored cloaks with the horses. You could easily identify the rider to the horse even if they were yards away. Nabooru saw zealous Faizah pacing with her eyes taciturn while she surveyed the people around her; probably choosing the ones she wanted to rely on more. Silent Nibal was behind Faizah in the shadows where you could usually find her. Every once in a while they would whisper together, most likely exchanging advise and opinions. Baheera was no where to be seen, but Nabooru expected she was overlooking the food and water production, so they wouldn't run short while they rode. Mushirah and Wajihah were for sure waiting for Nabooru in her chambers getting ready to tell her _everything_

about what happened while she was gone. Delaying the moment, because she knew of the frustration it would ensue, Nabooru scanned the grounds for her Serena. She saw her horse with the lime green garments, but no Serena.

"Now where did she-,"

"I'm right here."

"-GO!" Nabooru finished her sentence with a jump and a swift turn.

Blinking undauntedly Serena said, "I always know when you are looking for me and can't find where I am. You get this one third annoyed, one third worried, and one third wondering look on your face."

When her heart stopped beating Nabooru asked, "I'm that easily read?"

"Maybe not. Maybe so. I've know you for a while, haven't I?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nabooru waved her hand, "Anything happen?"

"Mushirah and Wajihah might get angry if I tell you anything. They get rabid when someone imposes on their job."

"You'd know?"

"I'd know."

They smiled at each other and Nabooru started to walk very slowly towards the bastion with Serena matching her footsteps with equal speed.

A thin smile appeared on the smaller Gerudo's lips, "Nabooru." She said.

"What?"

"You're stalling."

"I know." She sighed.

"You're going to have to face the ongoing information from the kiosk twins sooner or later."

"I know." She repeated.

"Might as well get it over with."

A small nod, "…I know."

They walked through the entry way with the two structures on either side of the canyon that held officers, which were not present. Nearing the fortress, Nabooru tried to slow her pace to a dead crawl.

"Nabooru!" Serena laughed and placed the flat of her hand on her back and gave her a light push, "Get going! I'll be with the Calvary if you need me."

With a wave, Serena ran to the horses and stopped in front of the troops she was in charge of. Still walking very slowly, Nabooru dawdled along through the different corridors and entryways and took each step on the staircases very deliberately. When she reached the top and near her chambers, she turned and surveyed the citadel and then practically tiptoed to her room and sure enough…

"Mushirah, Wajihah," she acknowledged both with a knowing nod, "What do ya have for me?"

It looked as though they didn't even inhale before they started in at a rapid pace.

"Our peoples are almost ready to ride." Mushirah said.

"But we need a time, so they'll be ready." Wajihah added, "The General, Lieutenant, Admiral, and the Calvary Captain, have all their troops prepared. Dahab and Johara have also made specialty foods that will last long in travel.

"They warned us that they couldn't say that they tasted good," her twin continued after, "The high councilors don't approve of your decision, just to let you know, but if I'm familiar enough with you, you don't care, right?"

"Right." Nabooru agreed, "I have the power, not they."

"They'll probably not come with us." Wajihah warned.

"Eh, they're just councilors." Nabooru waved her hand and went around her advisors and sat upon her cushions.

They duo joined her and Mushirah looked at Nabooru with a flash of anger, "Just councilors?! What are we?!"

"Stalkers who follow you around whispering crap in your ear?!" Wajihah offered equally angry.

"They aren't skilled like you guys are!" Nabooru said quickly, winning them over with praises, "You two are much stronger. I've never seen the others in training. You are the only ones that seemed to care. Why do you think I appointed you two to be my advisors and not them? They aren't skilled enough to protect themselves in harsh situations and…frankly, they are idiots."

With a laugh, Mushirah motioned with her hands for her to stop, "Alright, we know you are trying to compliment us into forgetting. You can stop now."

"I'm not lying though," Nabooru said shaking her head with a smirk, "Those guys couldn't fight their way out of a leather bag."

**(HN: I doubted they had paper bags back then. DN: Or maybe that is why the desert became a desert! The Gerudos chopped down all the trees and made paper bags! HN: That doesn't make a desert if you chop down all the trees. DN: Oh, go read a book…)**

"We got you something to protect you a little more." Wajihah said after the advising sisters got through with their advising attack.

"I wasn't aware that I needed protection…" Nabooru glared.

"No, it isn't like a guard or something…Well, it kind of is….I guess?" Mushirah looked at her twin.

"Whatever it is, take it back."

"Uh, we can't." Wajihah admitted sheepishly.

"…Why?"

Mushirah got up and exited the chambers and Wajihah replied, "Um, because we kind of…found it?"

This confused Nabooru, "What is 'it' exactly?"

Mushirah then walked in with a half grown leopard with a jeweled collar and leash with pink sapphires that matched Nabooru's traveling gear.

Nabooru stared at it and finally said after at least a minuet, "…Why is there a baby leopard in my room?"

"We found it and we want to give it to you?"

"Where the hell would you find a leopard?!"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Wajihah.

Nabooru blinked and said quickly, "Well, if you say it like that, no way."

"She's quite tame." Mushirah said leading it to Nabooru, "Do you want to keep it?"

Nabooru looked at the leopard's big silver feline eyes and saw a certain friendliness there, "Uh…sure?"

"Great!" said Mushirah throwing the leash and Nabooru catching it.

"Why are you two so hastily giving it away?" Nabooru asked suspiciously.

"Well, you are the only person insane enough to keep a baby leopard other then Faizah…or Serena…or Baheera…I bet Nibal would too…Actually if it was older, I'd keep it…" Wajihah said trace-like.

"So we're all insane?" asked Nabooru with raised eyebrows.

"I guess so." Mushirah shrugged and waved, "See ya. Have fun with little spotty there."

At that the sisters left; leaving Nabooru alone with the oddly calm and intelligent looking cat.

"Silver eyes are odd for a leopard." Nabooru said to her.

It blinked in return.

"Hmm…" she said placing her chin in her palm and leaned forward so her elbow rested on her knee, "Maybe I'll call you Crystal because of those eyes…Diamond would be weird sounding, so Crystal will do…Yeah, that's pretty."

Nabooru reached forward and scratched the leopard behind her ear.

It purred happily in response.

* * *

Bored and sighing, Kheisho stared up at the ceiling of his tree house home. The top bunk was Shema's in the past, but since she now lived with Dark Link, Kheisho claimed it. His eyes kept jerking towards the books that were set on the hanging table next to the head of the bed. Shema installed that there when she got annoyed with having to go up and down all the time when she wanted something and spilling her drinks if she took one up with her and placed it on the bed as she did whatever she did. Instead of Shema's ever present book or puzzle, it now occupied Kheisho's ever present game…and now books.

He reached up and slid them off the surface so they fell down next to him. He picked up the green bound one and crinkled his nose when he remembered that it was a history novel. He flung it to the end of the bed and picked up the red one; the one about the Fire Sheikah. Tracing the engraved title, 'Ignited', with his finger he gently pried open the book and skimmed through the first few pages and stopped at the introduction/authors note thing.

With a yawn, Kheisho began to read softly aloud. That was the only way he could do it without accidentally letting his mind slip away into his own land and then forget the sentence he just read. **(HN: Don't laugh at him. Everybody's done that before. DN: I do it often…Especially if its one of Himmels' Jane Austin books. HN: -glares- Anyway, if it's in italics, then that means Kheisho is reading from the book.)**

"_Everybody knows that the Fire Sheikahs are very vain._ Oh, total stereotype. Besides we can't help it. We were born looking like this… _The Reds have been known for their beauty amongst the Sheikah tribes, but there was one even more beautiful then all the rest. Heikono, known as Heiko to his friends, was the most desired Sheikah of them all. His beauty was both a blessing and a curse, for he could have anyone he coveted, but knowing of your extraordinary loveliness will only cause the people around you to wish of your failing more. Yes, even Sheikahs get jealous…especially Heikono._

"Yay, you're reading." Kheisho's father was standing on the steps of the ladder, so that his head could look up at his son as he leaned up against the balcony.

Thought Kheisho wouldn't admit it, he didn't see Sheik coming and was startled when he appeared, "I can read, Dad." He said with a warning glare.

With a smirk reaching up to his eyes, Sheik climbed the rest of the boards and now inclined on the bunk bed, "What did you pick out?"

"Actually, Nabooru picked them out for me." Kheisho chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Sheik blinked.

"Yeah, she accidentally bumped into me in the hallway and when she saw my hands empty after leaving the library she took matters into her own hands."

The Blue Sheikah laughed and said, "Yeah, that isn't surprise. That is kind of her personality." He paused and looked a little concerned, "Did she seem a little stressed to you?"

Kheisho blinked and thought back, "No, she seemed like she was in deep thought, but not stressed. But then again, I'm not good at identifying peoples emotions like you and Shema are, so I wouldn't detect it."

Sheik nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the book, "Anyway, what is it?"

"Ignited by Javoc," he said closing it and showing it to him.

Sheik laughed loudly this time, "Oh, she did that on purpose!" he closed his eyes and laid his head against the wood row that made sure Kheisho didn't fall out when he slept.

"Did what on purpose?" he asked looking at the red book.

"Did you read the first sentence yet?!"

"That is a total stereotype."

Sheik struggled to restrain another series of giggles. When they were finally pushed all the way down, he said in a tight voice, "Did you get anything else?"

Deciding to ignore his father's outburst, Kheisho sat up and leaned forward to get the green book and show it to Sheik, "The Last Leaf by Yiona."

"Oh." Sheik said now in genuine surprise and then smiled softly, "Do you know what this is about?"

"No, it's a history novel, so I'm saving it for last."

"Best for last?"

"No, worse for last."

Sheik rolled his eyes with a smile, "You'll like it. Come to me when you realize something with The Last Leaf…and with Ignited, because I don't think you get Nabooru's point of giving this to you."

"Eh," was all Kheisho replied and lied back down.

Placing the history novel back down next to the fiery Sheikah, Sheik said in a fake innocent voice, "I'm surprised you aren't with Maylei today."

Kheisho opened Ignited again and pretended to read, "Whys that?"

"Well, you spend a lot of time with her." Sheik prodded, "I just thought that'd you'd spend all your time with her…"

"I can't have her getting bored of me." Kheisho grinned.

Sheik scoffed, "Oh, like that's possible. You always have something to say."

"Fine," Kheisho laughed now, "I don't want her to get bored of my voice."

Smiling, Sheik gave his son a nudge and turned to leave, "Alright, I'll leave you alone now."

When he was half way down, Kheisho said, "Dad…stop trying to figure out if Maylei's my girlfriend or not."

Sheik just smirked some more and started to head down the ladder.

"And Mom, stop listening into the conversations whenever you hear something that interests you." He called down when he caught the faint sound of another pair of feet descending with his father.

"Sorry, I was curious!" She called back up even though she didn't sound that sorry and more amused.

Smiling to himself, Kheisho set his book aside, even though he didn't even get pass the first page. He instead put his hands behind his head and resumed staring at the ceiling wondering what else he could do. Truthfully, he didn't want Maylei to get tired of him, so her place wasn't an option for a few more days. Kheisho rolled over so his face was buried into the pillow. As he did this his arm brushed against the green book. He looked at it and thought of Nabooru when he saw her in the castle. She didn't really seem stressed when they were picking out books…but then again, he'd never seen her run into a person like that without sensing their presence. She was too powerful for that. Maybe there really is something wrong.

'_I'll go visit her in a couple days. Maybe I can cheer her up with dumb jokes and snide remarks to that one mean Gerudo General that glares at me often. Yeah, in a few days…_' Kheisho thought and then drifted off into a nap.

* * *

**Himmels:** A warning, chicks and dudes, that we won't update unless we have at least...I don't know...7 or 8 reviews.

**Draculina:** We hate to do that to you but...never mind, we don't. We want reviews. That's the bottom line.

**Himmels:** And Dark Girl, if you want clarification on your character, please ask anything! Or if you want to figure it out on your own that is fine also!

**Draculina:** Thank you for reading and 8 reviews. No pressure. -grins-


	6. Sirocco

**Himmels:** Now this chapter was fun!

**Draculina:** I did some of the writing in this one. Teehee, y'all will be able to tell what part.

**Himmels:** Just to let ya know, we started a new story called Hyrule Highschool! It won't come in-between Spirit of Fire nor the co-authored story coming.

**Draculina:** We've been wanting to do a highschool story and now we finally are doing it! Woohoo!

**Chapter 6**

**Sirocco **

* * *

"Riding through dustclouds and barren wastes,

Galloping hard on the plains,

Chasing the redskins back to their holes,

Fighting them at their own game,

Murder for freedom, a stab in the back,

Women and children and cowards attack,

Run to the hills!

Run for your lives!

Run to the hills!

Run for your lives!

**--Iron Maiden**

* * *

The day before, Nabooru didn't do much other then stay inside her chambers with her new leopard, Crystal. She knew that the next morning she and her army will have to start riding to get a head start in progress of the war. To get ready, Nabooru calmed her mind as much as she could by meditating. She doubted the effect of the meditation…and then thought that doubting it might not help the affect…then she remembered that her mind was suppose to be clear and told herself to stop thinking…then she gave up all together. 

As the time neared even more, she slowly started to dress in her traveling gear. Before today she had been totally calm and relatively ok with what has happened, but now that it was finally the day that they had to ride out, she felt terrible. She almost wanted to call everything off and be practically ignorant of the fact that if the Gerudos don't go to the Gahzi, the Gahzi will just come to them and that would be even more dangerous for the Hylians. This isn't any of their business, so she didn't want them involved. Slipping her pink, knee length robe over her white dishdasha, she doubted herself in her mind. She doubted both her decision of war and the decision she gave to the Gahzi leader. Maybe she should have said 'yes'. Maybe she should have thought more about the well being of her peoples. But she did, didn't she? She thought if she would have said 'yes' that her people would have been better off, or was she just thinking of herself? Nabooru put her face in her hands and groaned.

"How did it all come to this?" she asked herself.

Feeling something on her leg, she looked down. Crystal was looking up at her with her paw upon Nabooru's shin, her big silver eyes watching her knowingly. Nabooru smiled at her and knelt down. While stroking Crystal softly she thought, "_Well, at least I have you for comfort when I need it, huh?_"

As if the young leopard read her mind, she started to purr.

Though Nabooru appreciated the cat's concern, she didn't feel much better then before. Standing straight, she started to put on her guhtra, which she let stay open until she had to ride. After making sure everything was right in place and that Crystal had her sturdy leather collar with pink sapphires on, she lifted her small bag with a few items of personal value and use inside it. Slinging it over her shoulder and beckoning Crystal to follow, she brushed her beaded doorway aside and looked down at her bustling people. Just about everybody was down beside their horses, waiting for orders. Well, everybody but the disagreeing councilors who were on their usual rocked cliff watching the army prepare with glares on their faces. They spotted Nabooru and glowered all the more. Grinning, Nabooru waved at them and proceeded down the stairs and through the corridors, so she can meet up with her friends. Most of the Gerudos were already mounting their horses and lining up, all with anxious and excited looks on their faces. They were all about as confused as I was.

Silently, Nibal walked forward and handed me my horse's reins and then walked back to her own. Her black robes and sirwals dragged the ground as she moved. In Nabooru's opinion, Nibal seemed more like a Grey Sheikah then Shema did sometimes. Shaking her head slightly, Nabooru mounted her mare and trotted to the front with Nibal following. Serena gave me a reassuring smile when I reached the front. Without even waiting for a command, her chestnut horse slipped in-between the others and into the middle of the line of army commanders and settled there. The order went in from left to right: Lieutenant Nibal, Calvary Captain Serena, Advisor Mushirah, Leader Nabooru, Advisor Wajihah, General Faizah, and then Admiral Baheera. All of them gave Nabooru slight nods to signal that they were ready.

Taking a deep breath Nabooru looked at the large clan before her gave them a tiny smile, "Well, Gerudos…" she started and thought. She couldn't think of anything consoling nor helpful and then finally gave up and called out bluntly, "I don't know about you all, but I may be prepared physically, but mentally…" she shrugged, "I can't exactly say this enough for my guilt seems to accumulate even more after words, but…I apologize for bringing you into this. I truthfully didn't mean to. I was…I'm sorry."

Her people smiled slightly at her to show that they bore no grudge.

Nabooru wrapped the guhtra around her face for protection from the sand and wind. She then leaned forward in the tiny saddle to look pass Wajihah and at Faizah who was waiting for her orders. Nabooru gave a simple nod to her and all the commander's horses turned west in the direction of Gahzi territory. Nabooru had already mapped everything out. Once they passed this one oasis they would be considered invading and the war will begin officially.

Another nod to Faizah and she called out in her…er…carrying voice, "MOVE OUT!"

Even the horses flinched a little and probably would have galloped if it wasn't their riders on their backs holding them steady. The only horse that didn't jump was Faizah's own who was probably used to it by now. First they were only trotting as they entered the vast desert, but they started to gallop at a quick, but easy pace once they passed the Desert Colossus. Cantering across the desert was one of Nabooru's favorite things to do despite any situation. She looked back to her army with pride swelling and bubbling in her chest and imagined what they looked like from the sky or far away. They just _had_ to be an amazing sight. If anything they probably looked like a grounded rainbow moving across the sand. Nabooru once thought of getting matching war suits for all of them, but then she tossed that idea aside when she imagined them riding to war. Sure they might have been more intimidating, but she thought they'd loose the majestic quality that each Gerudo seemed to hold within them. Each color they bore represented a certain part of their personalities and Nabooru wasn't going to unify them into one feeling, for the Gerudos weren't a unified people when it came to an opinion, that's for sure.

Not only were the people being pumped up with excitement, the horses seemed to be getting adrenaline rushes. Their necks were arching and their legs were rising in a high march and their tails were up. They were more prepared then the Gerudos that's for sure. Nabooru looked down and beamed when she saw Crystal was running along side the horses. Nabooru hoped that Crystal could hold out as long as the horses could. Sensing her stare, Crystal looked up and gave her a fanged grin as she panted. Such an odd cat…

"Nabooru!" Baheera called to her, "How far is the ride? I've never been to Gahzi territory before."

"If we were alone it wouldn't take that long, but we have an army, so about 2 to 3 days!" She called back.

When hearing that, Dahab cantered forward a bit more and laughed, "That's it? Johara and I overdid the food and water provisions then."

"That's a good thing though." Serena said.

"It'll slow us down a bit." Faizah narrowed her eyes.

"Could be worth it though." Wajihah added, "You never know what could happen."

"Wait, how much did you get?" Mushirah asked after thinking.

Dahab looked at Johara as she also caught up with them and answered, "Well, keep in mind that we are going to stay for the war also, so…about a months worth." She smiled; still happy despite what was going on, "If we are careful with the food and water, then we can make it last up to a month and a half. And I calculated that if we only drink when we reach an oasis, we will have 2 months worth of water and if we gather more food at the oases, then we can have 2 months of food!" she looked proud of herself.

Expressionless and speechless Nibal even gave a look of disbelief at that. Dahab smirked at our faces and shrugged. She was aware of Johara's rodent like survival skills. Johara uses her intelligence to figure out ways to save and store things all the time and usually she succeeds in the matter. She could be a better fighter, but when it came to schedules, storing, and other provisional skills, she was our best.

"The real question is: will it last?" Faizah asked.

"Yup!" Dahab said with a smile of pride, "I made it, so it'll last! It won't taste the best, but that's ok, right?"

"As long as it lasts." Faizah nodded.

For a long while the ride was pretty silent other then the horses and some talking between the soldiers. Sometimes Nabooru and the commanders would speak of plans, but generally they all knew their own plans and they would discuss them at the first stop. They broke down to a walk a couple of times to rest the horses not wanting to wear them down on day one.

Riding through the day, it soon came to night and they were now just walking. They were nearing their first pit stop at Asiya oasis where the riders dismounted and sighed. Not worried about the horses running away, they took off the saddles and bridles, so they could be more comfortable. Most of them went to the water and took deep drinks, while others started to eat the grass immediately.

"Oooooooh ahhhhhh…." Wajihah groaned as she lowered herself to the grass to sit.

Mushirah laughed at her sister, "You don't ride enough, Waji!"

"I never ride Mushi. I just have a horse that I like to spoil." She confirmed as she slowly started to lay herself down and stretch out her sore muscles.

Serena smiled wistfully, "I love to ride."

After taking a sip from her water, Baheera said to her, "You're the Calvary Captain; you're supposed to like to ride."

"I've always liked riding even before I was made Captain." Serena pointed out.

"Still…"

Happy that her soldiers seemed relaxed for now, Nabooru settled down herself and started to stroke Crystal's soft fur as she lay next to her. The leopard kept up with the horses nicely, thought sometimes she fell behind Nabooru a bit when the terrain was unsteady. Nabooru checked her paws to make sure there wasn't anything stuck within them and that they weren't cut. There were a few scrapes, but nothing that would get infected and put her out of running. Deeming Crystal ok, Nabooru started to look at her people and the horses trying to detect the slightest thing wrong, but she couldn't find a thing. Some of them were climbing the trees getting some of the random coconuts from the tops and others were trying to figure out ways to cook the prickly pears they obtained from the cacti. They finally just gave up after some distasteful concoctions and ate them raw. Nabooru had to admit that the prickly pear was rather delicious plain, but would probably be a good topping on some type of desert. Digging out some strips of beef from her bag, she fed Crystal with a smile. The cat ate delicately, which made her wonder how it would survive in the wild without her meals being stolen. Shrugging it off, Nabooru returned to her cactus dinner.

* * *

**(The morning)**

"Ok, this book is so totally racist against Fire Sheikahs!"

Maylei looked up from her work with a raised eyebrow. It was odd enough seeing Kheisho pretend to read, but Kheisho _actually_ reading was a phenomenon. From what Maylei was aware, she had never seen him read before until this day and she had know him for about twelve years. Maybe he does it privately somewhere…

"What is so racist about it?" asked Maylei, leaning against her pitchfork with an amused look.

Kheisho jumped off his usual haystack that he is always laying on while watching Maylei work, so he could visit her when she had to pick the hay for the horses, "Well first of all," he started, "They keep saying how vain the Red Sheikahs are."

Maylei stared at him, "…and?"

"The Reds aren't vain!"

Maylei continued to stare at him, but finally took a deep breath and said, "We'll get back to that one soon. Tell me some others."

"They keep depicting the Red Sheikahs as these arrogant, conceded, and prejudice people, but we aren't!"

Again she stared, her lips thinning, "Uh…Kheisho…You're the only Fire Sheikah around. How would you know how the ones in the past acted?"

For that he didn't have an answer. He ended up glaring and replying, "I'm not arrogant, conceded, prejudice, nor vain!"

Maylei smiled softly at him, "You are vain, Kheisho. And you are arrogant, but you aren't conceded or prejudice. I'll give you that."

"I'm not vain or arrogant!"

"_Wow, does he really think that?_" Maylei thought to herself, "_Maybe people don't see it in themselves, but he is vain and arrogant, though certainly not conceded or prejudice. I'll just drop it now, so he doesn't get angry with me._"

"Don't read it if you are offended by it." Maylei shrugged.

"I'm not!" he scoffed, sitting on the ground and tossing it aside, "I can't believe Nabooru actually suggested that stupid thing to me. Trying to get a point across, I bet! If she has a problem with Fire Sheikahs she should just say it."

Maylei cringed, "_Now why did she have to suggest that book out of them all?_" she thought and said aloud, "Don't take offense, Kheisho. She probably just thought you would enjoy it, because a Fire Sheikah is the main character."

He merely growled to himself and retreated into his thoughts.

Maylei sighed and started her work once more. She looked over at Saphiraugen, who was approaching.

"I finished early, Maylei. Is your mom here?" Saphiraugen asked and then caught sight of the still fuming wildfire, "Hey, Kheisho."

A curt nod was his response.

Saphiraugen's brow creased and he looked at Maylei who shook her head to signify that it wasn't Saphiraugen he was mad at. He nodded slightly in understanding.

"My mom is milking the cows right now, I think."

"Alright. See ya, you two."

"Bye." Maylei waved and then gave Kheisho an annoyed look, "No need to be cross with Saphiraugen. If you are really that angry, why don't you go talk to Nabooru; I'm sure she has her reasons for having you read that book."

Kheisho thought about it and then agreed, "That sounds like a great idea, actually."

He stood and instantaneously started to walk. Maylei blinked and said, "Erm, Kheisho? Shouldn't you take Nova? The bridge has been out for years."

He turned around and started to stalk to the stables.

"Well, Nabooru is in for a something that I don't want to experience." Maylei mumbled to herself as she followed.

They got Nova prepared quickly and he mounted her directly when they were out of the stable. My, was he in a hurry. They said their good-byes, even though Kheisho's was still kind of stiff. He trotted out of the ranch and picked up a smooth canter when he started down Hyrule field. Subconsciously, he knew not to push Nova. She had quite the temper sometimes. One day Kheisho was frustrated with something else and he accidentally kicked her too hard and she started to buck all the way across the ranch. Of course, that was when he wasn't as use to her, so he didn't know that she would react that way. Now they have a great relationship and he doubted that Nova would ever buck him off on purpose and if she did, she'd come back for him.

He started to have the bay mare pick up speed when they galloped through the canyon and were nearing the long broken bridge. He would have been able to jump it, but Nova needed a riding…and he wasn't thinking clearly when Maylei suggested it. He truly was angry. Having done this before, Nova knew to pick up a great amount of speed before she reached the edge and then took a huge leap to the other end. Kheisho always grinned when he did that jump, both on and off the horse. It was a major rush defying gravity for a few seconds like that. Nova slid to a stop when she cleared the crevice while Kheisho smiled and let a tremor run through him. He had an adrenaline high whenever that happened. Not a rush, but an actual high. He then kicked Nova lightly and she picked up the canter once more and headed to the Gerudo Fortress.

Kheisho instantly knew that something was off when he slowed Nova to a walk and saw that there weren't any guards upon the entrance gate. Nabooru and General Faizah were always pretty stubborn with things like that even though they have been friends with Hyrule for a long time. When Kheisho passed the deserted stations and entered the grounds, he compared it in his mind to a ghost town. He looked around and tried to find someone within the shadows or behind the beaded entries or the lack of paned windows. There was absolutely nobody here. The stronghold was completely deserted and this made him uncomfortable.

"Maybe they are at the Spirit Temple." Kheisho said quietly to himself and tapped Nova on the side to signal her movement.

Passing through that dreaded desert was always an experience. Those sand pits and random monsters popping out of the ground are never fun. Whenever Kheisho was here, he noticed that these creatures never attacked the Gerudos. They were like giant guard lizards and…flying plant things, for them! The quick sand was even worse. He made sure that Nova was completely safe and went around them with a good distance. Sighing with relief at seeing the Temple ahead he sped up a tad.

When he halted in front of the stairs he called into the cathedral, "Hey! Anybody there?!"

He received no answer and that made his stomach lurch.

Being the naturally imaginative person he was, he started to think of every worst scenario around. The worst one that he could think of was that they were killed off by a pack of rabid wolves, but after mulling that one over and getting over the initial confusion to why the Gerudos weren't here, he concluded that that was probably not likely. Where could they be? He started around the Temple and decided to check a little more around the canyons and go a bit deeper into the desert. He wasn't, however, going to loose sight of the Temple. That was just suicide in this hell hole.

He soon got to a good distance away from the Temple and he still couldn't find a trace of the Gerudos. It was like they didn't exist. The only trace of them is the fortress and a few random belongings scattered around the adobe rooms. Frowning, Kheisho shaded his eyes with his hands and tried to see farther then his Sheikah eyes would let him, but all he could see were desert formations protruding obscenely from the ground and the constant sand. Taking a deep breath and turning Nova in the direction back to Hyrule, but then Kheisho froze completely when he caught sound of a rumbling coming towards him. It sounded almost like rolling thunder, but closer then usual. Looking around perplexed, he shaded his eyes once more and saw a strange brown cloud rushing towards him.

"What is that?" he asked himself.

Whatever it was, it was making Nova uneasy and she was starting to back and snort. Holding her steady, Kheisho looked more closely and paled visibly.

"Oh, my God…" Kheisho said in shock.

A raging sandstorm was barreling down the desert dunes.

He jerked Nova's reins to the side and gave her a harsh kick. With a rear and a neigh, the pair was now hand-galloping west at total speed. Nova was running her hardest, but the sandstorm was still gaining on them. Both he and the mare were panting hard. He encouraged her forward and she desperately tried to go even faster, but she seemed to have reached her top speed. Leaning forward and still kicking, Kheisho took the chance and looked behind him and was dismayed by the fact that the storm was practically on them. Nova neighed in fright when the sandstorm was directly behind her. Her hooves popped against each other at the exertion.

Kheisho ducked his head against Nova's neck when the sirocco started to engulf them, "RUN, NOVA, RUN!" He yelled to her and shut his eyes when he felt the sting of the dirt. The mare hollered, terrified and blind to where she was going.

Minuets felt like hours as Kheisho clutched Nova and Nova frantically searched for cover from the duster. But then, suddenly, Kheisho's stomach felt like it went directly to his throat. Nova screamed as they blindly ran off a cliff.

* * *

**Himmels:** Haha! Cliff hanger! Buwahahaha! You did good there Draculina!

**Draculina:** Damn straight I did. -bows-

**Himmels:** Now since Cimar is having a hiatus again, we are lowering the review quota.

**Draculina:** Yup! Now we are expecting 5 or 6. Review! It makes the story look really, really, really, popular. More reviews, means more curious people. Keep that in mind y'all.


	7. Nixie of the Marids and Crystal's secret

**Himmels:** This chapter was pretty fun too. We got to explain more of the character Crystal. I still highly doubt that any of you will figure her out, but hey, you'll have to wait and see, huh? She is a fun character, thank you Dark Girl, for letting us add you into this story!

**Draculina:** We'll be introducing a new character in this chapter. Ivegotpurplenailpolish will be Nix!

**Himmels:** We are having fun with her character also. Lol, her outfit is great enough.

**Draculina:** Now, onward! Go read!

**Chapter 7**

**Nixie of the Marids and Crystal's secret  
**

* * *

"I'm goin' home, going to load my shotgun,

Wait by the door and light a cigarette,

If he wants a fight, well now he's got one,

He hasn't seen me crazy yet,

He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll,

Don't that sound like a real man?

I'm going to show him what little girls are made of,

Gunpowder and lead."

**--Miranda Lambert**

**(I thought that kinda showed Nabooru's and Nix's personality.) **

* * *

Everything around him was black, for he was blind to what was around him. He could hear, however. How strange that is. He could hear voices around him, feminine now that he concentrated slightly. One was higher then the other and melodious while the other was deeper and sultry. He didn't know why, but he was comforted by the different voices, though he couldn't yet make out what they were saying. Every once in a while Kheisho could feel a hand run through his hand, stroking him gently, and sometimes a finger slid down his cheek. Half of him wanted to turn his head to persuade whoever was petting him to continue; instead he just let out a content sigh. As the voices continued to murmur to each other, the more curious the Fire Sheikah got. 

"…Fell…found him…Sheikah…" said the beautiful singsong voice.

"…Sandstorms…survived…care…him…" responded the provocative counter part.

Only getting bits and pieces of the conversation frustrated Kheisho, making him growl feebly in his throat. The finger tracing his eyebrows stopped and the hand cupped his face turning it to the left. A thumb ran in circles on his cheek and the voice continued, except this time he could pick up a bit more, "…Hey…little man…you awake?" asked the sultry one, "…Come on… hear me?"

Kheisho's brow furrowed in mounted discomfiture and he let out a louder grunt. His leaden eyelids displeased him by trying to remain shut. When he managed to open them his vision crossed a bit before he could make out what was before him. His hearing seemed to be improving slowly also.

On the less nice side, there was a throbbing pain in his ankle and other parts of his body were equally sore. Slowly he came to remember what happened. Truthfully, all he could recall was poor Nova's screams as they fell off the cliff. Kheisho concluded that he was knocked out before he hit the likely rocky ground, because he couldn't remember anything passed that.

"…Nova…" Kheisho tried to say and wondered if the two women that he did not recognize understood him.

The one with the seductive voice stroked once more and said softly, "If you mean the horse, little man, she is…hurt." She hesitated very slightly, "Riding her will be a ways away or maybe even never again, but you shouldn't be worried about that now. I know you are in pain."

Kheisho tried not to take heed to the pulsating areas on him and tried to speak again, but his voice was pretty rough, making the woman silent him and say, "No need to talk now. I'll bring you water."

His lemon eyes followed her as she left and then scanned the room to see where he was. He caught sight in the corner, the most likely candidate for the sonorous vocals. She was mostly hidden in the corner, but leaned into the light slightly to look at him more. Kheisho watched the shadows move across her face, but only saw her left half. Her eyes were too bright…they were like stars in the night sky. He wished she would move closer. He wanted to know if she was as beautiful as her voice.

The woman that left came back with a small cup filled with water. She knelt beside the low make-shift bed and lifted his head up to help him drink. Both his neck and throat protested the movement, making him wince.

As she did this she said, "I put some medicine within the water. It'll make you fall asleep soon."

She slowly let his head rest back upon the pillow after having him sip the water. Kheisho had so many questions, but his body wouldn't let him ask nor did the woman next to him. He noticed that she had midnight black hair that shined nearly blue that cascaded in ripples down her small back. Her eyes were pine needle green with little brown flecks. Her lips weren't really full, but they weren't thin either. Her face was heart-shaped and her nose fit it perfectly. Her clothes were similar to the Gerudo, but not yet the same. She had a wrap around skirt that tied at her side and revealed her right leg when she walked. Her top was cut off so it revealed her muscled belly and she wore elbow length cotton gloves that connected at her middle fingers, so they wouldn't ride up as she did her work. She wore no shoes, but did wear, Kheisho noticed, a small toe ring on her second toe.

"Rest, little man." She told him and got up once more, "We'll be back again soon."

She motioned for the silver eyed one to follow and they exited the room through a flap in this hut. Just as she promised, the drug within the water made him quickly drowsy. Not even trying to put up a fight against it, Kheisho closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him once more.

**O.oxo.O**

The slumber was dreamless and refreshing. Though he was passed out for who knows how long, he still felt strangely tired when he woke up. Exertion, he concluded as he let kept his eyes close even though he was awake. He let himself laze and listened to the sounds outside until he started to hear the sultry coming towards the hut. Kheisho let his eyes open and travel towards the flap. Soon it was pushed aside and the woman had entered. She smiled slightly and walked forward to bend down to her knees to sit next to the bed.

"Can you talk yet?" she asked.

He had not tried to talk yet, but he still said, "Yes." And it sounded remotely well. His throat was dry and his tongue was thick, but he'll live.

"Good," she smiled a bit more widely and said, "My name is Nix or Nixie, whatever you want. Who are you?"

"Kheisho." He replied.

She nodded in acknowledgement and asked, "And you're a Sheikah?"

He nodded also.

"Well, then Kheisho the Sheikah!" she said cheerfully, but in a split second her happiness was gone and an ominous face replaced it while she demanded in a monotone voice, "What the hell are you doing in my territory?"

Kheisho blinked in surprise and confusion, "I didn't mean to travel into your territory. The sandstorm blew me off course and my horse had accidentally run off a cliff. I don't remember anything after that, but I was looking for the Gerudos, not trouble."

Nix looked at me suspiciously, but she wasn't the least bit tense. At his state, what exactly could he do?

"I doubt that you are lying," She told him, "But I still dislike people coming near my dunes. And why are you searching for the Gerudos? To aid them?"

Kheisho tried to think of the best ways to say what he wanted, because right now, he wouldn't survive a fight with a mere cuckoo, "I apologize for entering your territory, but I really had no choice. It's not like I nor Nova were able to see. As for the Gerudos," he said with his brow furrowed, "what do you mean aid them? Are they in trouble?"

Nix frowned, "You don't know? I thought everyone did at this point," she said mildly, "Well, the Gerudos and the Gahzi are at war currently."

Kheisho's eyes went a little wider, "What?" was all he could manage.

"Yeah," she said not looking like she cared, "Some of the other desert tribes are contemplating who to ally with."

"Who are you siding with?" Kheisho asked tightly.

"Eh, I don't care. Maybe the Gerudos, maybe the Gahzi." She shrugged passively and continued, "Either way, it will not affect me."

'_How could she not side with anyone other then Nabooru?!_' he thought to himself angrily and remembered that he didn't know anything as off yet about what is going on, "What tribe is this?" he asked.

She seemed to have become absorbed with examining her nails before he asked so she looked up with a, "Hmmm?"

"What tribe is this?" he asked again impatiently.

"Oh, this is the Marid tribe." She said absently, "We are a tribe based on mercenary support for tribes that are at war. I'm wondering when Nabooru will ask for my help. We'll gladly help, that is…if she pays."

"Pays?" asked Kheisho.

"Well, we can't live on nothing, little man." She said matter-of-factly, "We don't do jobs for free."

Kheisho knew about mercenary armies. They aren't exactly respected by military personals. Picking sides solely on money, Kheisho guessed, was wrong in the eyes of who go to war often. Kheisho, however, viewed it as a job and bore no grudge against how they live. Still, he didn't want Nabooru to have to go against two armies…and he didn't want to be stuck here after he dropped hints that he preferred Nabooru.

"How will you know who to side with?" he asked, curious.

"Well, one or both will send a message if they want our services. Judging by how much money they give me if the messages arrive at the same time, then I'll side with them. If I seal a transaction with one side and another message comes from the other side saying that they want my help and offer more money, I'm usually good about not betraying the side that I'm bound too. I guess it depends on how much I like them at that point." Nix explained.

"What if you don't like any of them?"

"Well, then I guess it turns into a beauty contest, doesn't it?"

Kheisho laughed at that and smiled at her. Somehow he knew that she didn't have anything up her sleeve about killing him off even if she sided with the Gahzi. They sort of had a mutual understanding and tolerance of each other, for now.

"Now, that I see that you had no bad intent on entering my grounds, you can stay here." She patted his head with a smile and stood to prepare to leave, "Oh, by the way, your left ankle is sprained, you have a gash in your side, you have many bumps and bruises, and I wouldn't be surprised if you hit your head. See ya!" she left.

Kheisho blinked, "She said all that so lightly."

* * *

After packing up all their things quickly, the Gerudos were off again on their journey to Gahzi territory. The breakfast that morning was tiny and light. Nabooru noticed that everyone was anxious to get things going. Seeing how antsy all her people were, Nabooru wondered if they were more nervous then pumped. Judging by their faces, you would say they were ready to take out an army of millions, but then again, you can't judge people by how they act sometimes. She knew that asking them if they were all right was pointless, for why would they tell her the truth and risk being scorned? Not that she'd scorn them if they were afraid. Everyone, no matter who they are or what race they are from, gets a little scared sometimes. 

Another thing that Nabooru noticed was that Crystal was no where to be seen. She saw her paw tracks heading off north, so she assumed that the leopard was just out hunting. Crystal was a truly odd animal. When Nabooru spoke to the others, the cat would come forward and acted as if she was listening and understanding. Nabooru could tell her something and the cat would seemingly know what she was talking about. It unnerved Nabooru sometimes, but it also gave her more faith to know that the leopard would have a better chance of survival if something were to happen and she got separated or if she got captured (which Nabooru severely doubts after observing the Crystal). Much to Nabooru's delight, Crystal showed up right when the Gerudos were mounting their horses.

Nabooru looked down at Crystal and sighed, "You better not be too tired to keep up with us."

She snorted and licked her paw smugly making Nabooru smile.

At that the Gerudos were off again, riding through the desert. The next destination would be the Furat oasis.

* * *

Panting lightly beside the horses, Crystal stayed close to Nabooru's side. She had her own purpose for being here. Nobody knew her secrets, so she'll be all right. Rachel said that she'll be with her all the way, so she isn't worried at all. Knowing Rachel, Crystal knew that her deku scrub friend would be waiting for her at the Furat oasis. Rachel has been filing Crystal in on the plans she and the Dark Lady had made. Apparently, the Dark Lady is worried about her friend Nabooru. That is where Crystal comes in, she guessed. The only people that were aware of her secret would have to be Rachel, the Dark Lady, and some of the people of the Marid tribe out in the North. Other then that, she didn't dare to tell a soul. 

She had to admit to herself that running the night before and today was wearing on her, but she wasn't about to slow down, that was for sure. She had grown to like the Gerudo leader and she wasn't about to let her down now. Even though she hated to dumb herself down, Crystal knew that she shouldn't show too much of her intelligence around Nabooru. Nabooru was pretty intelligent herself and Crystal sensed that she thought her strange compared to other leopards and animals she knew of.

There were more hills to go through this time around, so the horses were tired out. The Furat is relatively close to the Asiya, so it was twilight when they stopped and rested. Crystal made sure that all the Gerudos were preoccupied with something else before she head off to find Rachel. She had to wait for Nabooru to drift off into a doze, because she kept petting her. Her hand started to falter and finally it stopped all together and the Gerudo leader had her head slumped to the side leaning upon a palm tree. Serena slept beside Nabooru with her horse nearby. Mushirah and Wajihah were behind the same tree with their heads on each other's shoulders. Nibal had drifted off by herself. Crystal made sure that Nibal was either asleep or a good distance away. Baheera had her head on Faizah's lap, causing the General to not be able to move, even though she was the night watch, so Crystal wasn't worried about them either. The other Gerudos that were awake were only paying attention to their conversations, so Crystal was able to stalk out of the group and lurk into the shadows making sure that she was invisible. She knew that Rachel would be somewhere at the other end of the oasis and inside a hole. She would be able to sniff her out if she decides that she would like to play with Crystal instead of being helpful and just popping out.

She sighed with relief when she saw Rachel's happy face pop out of a hole when she neared, "Took you long enough." The deku scrub said teasingly.

"_Nabooru wouldn't go to sleep._"

Rachel smiled and nodded in understanding. She was one of the few people that Crystal would speak to through the mind. Rachel was also one of the few that could understand her clearly when she did so. Some have a habit of not listening and confusing the thoughts that Crystal transfers to them with their own and mix up what she is trying to say. All in all, she doesn't talk often, but she does you better damn well listen.

"Nabooru hasn't figured you out yet?" the deku scrub asked.

"_Of course not. How would she? The leader thinks I'm a mere leopard and that I'm just exceptionally intelligent._" Crystal said.

Rachel frowned at that, "You shouldn't act intelligent around her. Nabooru is a clever girl."

"_She is, but I doubt that she'll think up what I am. She is keen, but when it comes to imaginations, she could take a class._"

Grinning again, Rachel said, "So…I heard you took a little detour last night up to the north east cliffs."

Crystal hesitated a bit, but she knew that Rachel knew of what had happened, "_I was patrolling and I heard a horse and a person screaming. I didn't know it would be Kheisho. Nor did I know that a giant sandstorm was blowing my way. I was too concentrated on making sure that there were no Gahzi soldiers nearing the Gerudos that I didn't look for nature's attacks. It didn't reach them, so I wasn't worried. The Marid tribe took Kheisho in and promised to heal him. They'll probably point him in the direction of Hyrule and that will be that._"

"Yes, well…the Dark Lady and I were thinking…" Rachel drawled.

"_I told you guys to stop doing that._"

She laughed and continued, "Well, Kheisho could be a help couldn't he? I mean, his is a Sheikah and all…"

"_He could do what he wants to do. One Sheikah will not save a whole army if things turn to the worse._" Crystal said.

"You don't know that, actually." Rachel shook her head, "Though, it is a highly improbable idea, but he could just join them. The Dark Lady is worried about her friend."

"_I still say what I said before, but you can do what you wish. If he wants to join the Gerudos and their fight, then he can come. I'm sure Nabooru and her army will not turn him away. Thank you for telling me before you go and try to convince him though._"

"Who said that I was going to talk to him?" Rachel grinned her mischievous grin.

"_I just know you. When you want something to happen, you do everything you can to get your way. Well, I better head back. I'm actually going to sleep tonight._" Crystal said standing from her hunched position in front of the scrub's hole.

"Ok, sleep tight, Crystal!" Rachel sang and dove back into the ground.

Turning away, Crystal walked slowly back to her Gerudos.

* * *

**Himmels:** Haha, so what do you think of Nix, PurplePolish? Hope you like her!

**Draculina: **And for translations! Asiya (which we forgot to put in the last chapter) means 'one who tends to the weak, one who heals, comforts, consoles, whichever you want. Furat means 'sweet water' and Marid means 'rebellious'.

**Himmels:** Hope we are going to fast with the plot or anything and I'm glad that some of you went to go read Hyrule High School!

**Draculina:** Now do the thing that makes us happy. Review.


	8. Trust

**Himmels:** Lol, lots of reviews that time. Yayness! We are hoping that this chapter cleared a little bit of the questions some of you have been asking up. There isn't any insight on Nabooru this chapter. Can't have them just speeding off into war so quickly, can we?

**Draculina:** Well, we can, but it'd make the story look stupid or something. If you haven't noticed in the reviews, we've got some new peoples. We give you a nice, Kheisho welcome. -hits all your shoulders-

**Chapter 8**

**Trust**

* * *

"Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again,

I know what you do to yourself,

I breath deep and cry out,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed knowing you don't care,

And if I sleep just to dream of you,

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?"

**--Evanescence**

(a little dramatic, but hey, Kheisho's missing, ja?)

* * *

The leader of the Marid tribe, Nixie, as Kheisho so adoringly calls her, told him stories of all the wars she was sent to with her army. They have been everywhere it seems. She was about the same age as Nabooru also, so she was present during the War of the Triforce, which had to be both frightening and amazing. Though she didn't take part in it really, she was still living during that time. She wasn't the leader of the Marids during that time, so they didn't fight against Ganondorf's army. Her father, who was leader at the time, didn't want anything to do with the war, so they stayed up north within their dunes away from the fights. Nix didn't like this decision her father made at all; she wanted the Marids to help the Gerudos and destroy Ganondorf, so the desert would be peaceful once more. Nix's warmongering nature is what led to the Marid tribe turning into mercenary support. Her people still wonder how she could possibly be so inclined to fight all the time when she had a father that only wanted to have peace for Marids.

Kheisho smirked and thought, "_Maybe that is why she is so warmongering. She got tired of her father! Duh! Morons…_"

Nix leaned back against the pole at the side of the hut that held her home up and sighed, "I don't know why they complain. We have few deaths when we fight, because of how often and how well we fight." She laughed, "You might say we are the Sheikahs of the desert! Is there Sheikahs that prefer the desert?" she asked and when Kheisho smiled and nodded she continued, "Ah, well, like I said: they shouldn't complain. This is the richest we've ever been in a while." She nodded to herself reassuringly.

Kheisho concluded that it must be tough being a leader, especially if you are leading some powerful people like these Marids. Kheisho hasn't been outside, but he assumed that they were all very strong and big. Nix, being a woman was oddly tall. She had to be over six feet. Taller then Kheisho and that made him not want to stand even if his ankles and legs let him. The men were probably monsters here…or she was just oddly tall.

Kheisho liked listening to Nix talk, which she did often when she checked his injuries. The conversations generally consisted of all the wars and all the happenings of the desert currently. She told me that the Gerudos were currently at the Furat oasis and were traveling at a good speed to the Gahzi territory. When Kheisho asked Nix what the Gahzis were like, she hesitated.

"The Gahzi…" she mumbled sitting beside the low bed Kheisho rested on and then laid her head unto his bare stomach. He was surprised when she first did it, but now he was used to it. He came to the conclusion that she wasn't one to be afraid of touching or being touched, "They feel the same way about power as I feel about war. They crave power over the other desert tribes and aren't afraid to come up with proposals towards the others that give the Gahzi rule over the tribe. They have gotten a few of the weaker tribes already. I guarantee Nabooru is going against more then just the Gahzi, because the other tribes aren't going to let their protector go to ruin. Truthfully, I'm surprised war came so quickly between the Gerudos and Gahzi, because the leader of those power hungry pigs usually give tribes a second chance and then attack. Nabooru was aware of all this too…she wouldn't be riding so quickly if she hasn't…She denied the leader something more then just an alliance between the tribes and to tell you the truth, I'm curious. I hope she sends me word for support before the Gahzi; I don't want to serve them at all. Even if the Gahzi do send word before hand, I wonder if I will take it. They haven't tried to conquer my people yet. Ah, this is all so strange! This is the first true battle in the desert since a long time. Sure there have been little disputes over territory and such, but this is huge."

Kheisho remained silent, taking in everything. He hoped that Nabooru made the right decision and that the Gerudos would be alright. He wanted to help them win. This would be his war, but there is a first to everything, right?

"When will I be able to stand, walk, run, anything?" Kheisho asked urgently.

Nix turned her head, her hair softly scratching him, "Calm down, little man. You'll walk when you can walk. Take it easy. You're horse is in far worse condition then you, anyway."

Kheisho's tense muscles were forced to relax a bit and he asked, "How exactly did we survive that fall?"

"According to the one who saved you both, there were branches and such sprouting out of the cliff wall, and you and your horse seemed to hit them on the way down. They slowed your fall a bit. There was also a tree at the bottom that you guys seemed to have fallen through also. I'm surprised more by the fact that you didn't get hurt all that much more then the fact that you survived. You're horse has the same injuries as you, practically, which made me have a little dark humor there." She added with a shrug, "Nova is strong and horses are resilient animals, so I think she'll be ok in a while. I long while, that is." She caught his hopeful look, full of anticipation.

"Who was it that saved me? That girl that was here when I woke?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said simply, "Don't give me that look, she is…different."

"What's her name?"

"She's been going by Crystal for now."

"For now?" he repeated.

"She changes her name often."

Kheisho stared up at the ceiling and felt the urge once more to get up and go to the Gerudos, so he repeated his earlier question, "When can I walk?"

Nix gave him a grim smile, "Quite stubborn aren't you? Well…once the leg that doesn't have the sprained ankle heals, I'll find you some crutches, so you can go outside and such, but you're not leaving until that ankle is healed _completely_, little man."

He nodded, knowing that she wouldn't let him even if he did just up and leave. She'd find him and bring him right back, which made Kheisho put on an amused look just thinking about it.

"Don't rush anything," she repeated while standing up and stretching, "The Gerudos will still be there once you are healed and ready to fight. Well hopefully." She snickered and walked with a lazy sway out the hut.

Kheisho glared and thought, "_We're going to have to talk about that dark humor of hers…_"

Sighing, he stared once more at the ceiling. It is going to be a long and boring (not when she's around of course. That'd be blasphemy if he said that) recuperation until he could go to his desert friends. Accidentally moving too fast when he made to put his arms behind his head in his usual casual laying stance, his bruised rib throbbed in protest making him wince. Slowly, he made his arms do as he pleased and tested a breath. All was well so far. He'll live. He decided that long ago.

Kheisho nearly slipped into a doze when he gasped as he just remembered something.

"Oh, crap." He said aloud, "Ma, Dad, and Sis are going to kill me."

* * *

Sheik paced back and forth with a snarl on his face. The observers that were watching him had their heads following him, making them look like they were shaking their heads 'no' to some unforeseen request. The only person that didn't focus upon Sheik was Khema, who was glaring into nothingness with something that looked like death in her eyes. Link yawned and merely continued to watch Sheik's progress in making tread marks upon the castles' rich, green grass. Zelda was debating in her mind whether or not it was safe to try and bring Khema out of her revere. She didn't want to be kicked in the face like the announcer. He didn't even announce her this time; she just kicked him out of frustration. Poor guy…

Dark Link had his arm around Shema, but his small comforting didn't bring her out of her obviously displeasing thoughts. When it came to her twin, she would take out an army. Dark didn't have a doubt in his mind that she was running through all the different techniques she'd use if someone had harmed her brother.

"Little bastard," Sheik would mumbled every so often, "I'm going to splash some water on that damn fire. He's always been the hard one. Shema never did anything like this. What the hell is wrong with him?!" he asked no one in particular.

"Actually, I did leave for a while. Looking for adventure," Shema shrugged.

Now probably wasn't the best time to correct Sheik, but she didn't seem to care. Her only thoughts were of Kheisho right now; the same for Maylei, who sat on the bench with the engraved Sheikah symbols. While the Sheikahs were angry, the Hylians were worried. Though Maylei didn't deny the thought that they weren't worried about their family, for they wouldn't be angry for him leaving so suddenly if they weren't worried. Impa was leaning against the willow tree deep in her thoughts, but there were frown lines of distaste at the thought of a disappearing Red Sheikah.

"I know you left, Shema." Sheik responded to her tightly, "But the thing you did differently would be the fact that you told us! He just left!"

Khema chuckled acidly, "How much do you want to bet me that he hasn't even thought about contacting us?" she growled and started to repeatedly kick at the nearest rock.

"Mom…" Shema sighed while looking at it, "Kick your own element."

For the first time since she arrived, Impa stepped lightly out of the shadows that seemed to be twirling around her and said, "I'm sure that he is fine. He'll send message when he feels the need too…or if he remembers. Which part of the deserts did he go, Maylei?"

She fidgeted nervously and replied, "He didn't say where, he just said that he was going to see the Gerudos."

"And the Gerudos," Zelda continued, "Have not been returning my callings. I had messages delivered, but they either not get responded to or dropped randomly or the bird just comes right back."

"I'll ride out and see what is wrong with Nabooru. She hasn't acted like this before. There might be something wrong." Link said.

"I'll come with you." Sheik nodded.

"I think we'll all end up going," says Khema.

Maylei offered some of her horses, which the others gladly took. Though they all agreed that they were all going they were still surprised when Dark Link stood.

"What?" he asked annoyed and when Shema was out of earshot, walking next to Maylei he said, "She'd kill me if I didn't do everything I could. He's her brother." He shrugged.

While everyone started off towards the castle exit, Link fell into step next to his counter part and said teasingly, "Or do you actually like Kheisho now?"

"He's practically a brother-in-law…practically." Dark Link muttered.

Dark and Shema have been together for a while now, but they weren't married. The others didn't know why, but they assumed they preferred it that way. No strings attached, maybe?

This, however, always made Link worry slightly, "How are you and Shema doing anyway?"

Dark raised an eyebrow, "We're fine, why?"

"Well…" Link hesitated.

Dark put on one of his crooked smiles that usually only Shema is graced by, "Just because we aren't tied together officially, doesn't mean that we don't love each other."

"I know." Link admitted, "But believe it or not, I care."

"Don't worry," Dark laughed and confessed, "I don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but I must be doing something right."

Link nodded slightly and looked forward at Zelda who was saying good-bye to Liir before she went to the Gerudo Fortress, "Must be."

**O.oxo.O**

Just as Maylei promised, we were able to take some of the horses from Lon Lon Ranch and ride them towards the Gerudo Fortress. In other cases, the group might have found this ride peaceful, but in this situation, it was everything but. One after another, they had the horses jump over the broke bridge. They waited for each other and then continued on in an easy trot. Little did they know, Kheisho traveled this same path and were just as shocked as they were when they found the stronghold deserted. The pack dismounted uneasily and walked as if they were expecting an attack. The Gerudos they knew and loved would have popped out of their hiding places and gave them a welcoming wave.

Shema pushed the golden silks out of the way and peeked inside Dahab's kitchen where she would usually find Dahab and Johara slaving away behind the stove, fixing their people meals for the day.

With a worried face, Shema turned and shook her head at her mother.

Khema frowned and followed Sheik up the various stairs towards Nabooru's chambers. Zelda was checking the sables with Link and Maylei and found that those too were deserted. Dark Link climbed the natural steps towards the meeting place where the Gerudos told their announcements to one another and discussed plans for the future. When he escaped the Water Temple way back then, he ran here to the desert to retreat away from the warring peoples of Hyrule. Nobody took heed of him here, for they were still technically under the control of Ganondorf. Though Dark still didn't show his face to the Gerudos, he would sit in the shadows and watch as Nabooru stood and said all the news in her commanding voice. The Gerudos fascinated him back then, because of the mere fact that there wasn't a single man, in exception to Ganondorf.

When he reached the summit, Dark was disappointed to see that there wasn't a single trace of what the Gerudos were. He walked over stood upon the rock usually reserved for Nabooru and looked about the Fortress. He saw his friends walking about the sands, but not one Gerudo. He waved his hands to get Sheik and Khema's attention when they exited Nabooru's chambers. With a simple twist of his hand, they got the picture that he was asking if she was present. They raised their arms in a shrug and from the distance he could tell that they were shaking their heads. With a frustrated sigh, Dark Link abandoned the meeting place and went to go search for something to give them the slightest clue where the desert warriors are.

As he proceeded down the steps, he blinked when he saw an approaching red ball of light. With an almost invisible smile, he greeted his fairy Ivan, who rested upon his shoulder when he reached Dark Link and gave him a confused look.

"Navi and I were heading back towards the castle when we saw you guys heading out of Lon Lon Ranch. We followed you here. What happened to the Gerudos?" he asked looking at the barren state the place was in.

"We can't find them, nor can we find Kheisho." Dark explained to him as he continued down the slope, "Maylei said that he came here and didn't come back."

Ivan's face turned to pure worry and he remained silent for a long while. Dark stepped upon the dusty ground and walked towards Link. The wind caused the dust to rise, making him turn his face away. One of the qualities that made the Gerudo Fortress beautiful is the Gerudos. Now that their graceful figures didn't adorn the adobe rooftops, the charm has left. It was simply a cast-off bastion that cobwebs would soon take over. Navi was hovering over Link and by the look on her face he could tell he just told her the news. When Link heard Dark's approach, he turned and grimaced at him. Zelda and Maylei were coming closer with the same looks of defeat, while Sheik, Khema, and Shema stood watching the horizon for any sign of the Gerudos off in the vast desert.

"Where'd Impa go off to?" Maylei asked when she looked around.

Link blinked and looked around finally noticing her disappearance, "I don't know. Probably just off in search."

The group nodded at the most probable excuse for her missing and stood there dumbfounded at what to do.

"Alright, Dark Lady, what's going on?" Impa asked sternly.

They were both at the very top of the canyon. The Dark Lady was smiling unfazed by the disappearance of the desert warriors, while Impa glowered at her. Impa knew that she would find the Dark Lady here. She knew that she'd be waiting. The Dark Lady sees what she wants to see and has nothing against spying. She has eyes in every corner and crevice in Hyrule, so Impa did not doubt a bit that she didn't know what happened.

The Dark Lady leaned back against her cloud with an easygoing sigh and replied, "I was wondering when you would notice the fact that the Gerudos were gone. If you had a Lightning Sheikah, I guess you would have heard the news faster."

Impa didn't appreciate the jab at her lack of Sheikahs and how she didn't have one of each tribe, "Well, I don't have a Lightning Sheikah, so for now, we'll do without. What happened, Dark Lady?"

"Long story, short," the Dark Lady shrugged, "The Gerudos are going to war with another desert tribe in the east."

Impa took a breath and then muttered more to herself then to the Dark Lady, "Why didn't they tell us?"

"They didn't want the Hylians involved, of course."

"We could have helped!"

"Nabooru didn't want your help."

First a jab to her lack of Sheikahs, now a jab to her pride, "She could have at least told us."

"You would have pressured her to have you guys help her and she didn't want that. There is only a few left here, Gerudos I mean. The councilors that didn't agree with her stayed back. They are most likely in the Spirit Temple." The Dark Lady offered.

"I'll…I'll go speak with them." Impa said slowly.

"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell your little Hylian friends. Nabooru doesn't want the Hylians in her war. Don't ask why." She caught Impa before she could speak, "I don't know. She has her reasons and you should respect them."

With a glare, Impa gave a swift nod. A nod isn't a promise, now is it? She was about to turn and leave without another word and head to the Spirit Temple before the Dark Lady said, "Kheisho is fine also, just to let you know. I thought you'd ask, but I guess you don't care."

Impa let that one slide, "He's ok? He's with the Gerudos?"

"Hmm, well, not with the Gerudos, but you don't have to worry about him. Well, that is, if he doesn't say something that pisses her off." Impa didn't hear that part of the sentence.

Impa sighed, "But he's ok? He's going to be fine? I don't know what I'd do…"

"He'll be back before you know it. You have my word."

"Your word means nothing."

The Dark Lady just smirked and gave Impa a wave of dismissal.

Impa started down the cliff, thinking of everything the Dark Lady had told her. Impa has never found her to be the least bit trustworthy. Never. She had stopped trusting her when she had to escape with Zelda when Ganondorf took over the castle.

Impa decided long ago, she'll never trust the Dark Lady ever again.

* * *

**Himmels:** Ok, just to let y'all know...We've been dying to tell the story of what had happened with the Dark Lady. O.O So...if you guys don't mind...Maybe another sequel? XD Hahaha, or are you getting tired of us?

**Draculina:** We'll just see if we're up to it at the end, Himmels. Besides, we could get bored ourselves, even though I highly doubt that.

**Himmels:** Lol, well, beside that, we've been wondering who is your favorite OC. So, we are making a little poll here. And YOU CAN'T CHOOSE YOUR OWN CHARACTER!

**Draculina:** I REPEAT: YOU CAN'T CHOOSE YOUR OWN CHARACTER!

**Himmels:** Haha, anyway, here are the choices:

**a) **_Serena_

**b) **_Mushirah/Wajihah_

**c)** _Faizah_

**d) **_Baheera_

**e)** _Nibal_

**f)** _Nixie_

**g)** _Kheisho_ (for the hell of it lol. He is an OC, so...)

**h)** _Dahab/Johara_

**i)** _Rachel_

**j)** _Crystal_

**k)** _other_ (don't choose your damn character ok?)

**Draculina:** Lol, obviously, she tried to go in order of appearance without looking back at the chapters and failed miserably. Lol, we won't be voting, so yeah, don't expect anything.

**Himmels:** I wasn't trying after Mushirah and Wajihah.

**Draculina:** Now, vote and review!

* * *


	9. Desert Storm

**Himmels:** -sniffs and wipes away tear- Draculina had to write some of this chapter.

**Draculina:** -nods- Y'all will see...Before we forget, the results for the poll are a tie between Kheisho and Faizah. Second was another tie between Serena and Baheera. Third was Nibal and so on so forth. Lol, not going to put them all. (Kinda surprised with Nibal though...) We also might be breaking down and getting a beta reader... -sigh-

**Chapter 9**

**Desert Storm**

* * *

"The thunder rolls,

And the lightning strikes,

Another love grows cold,

On a sleepless night,

As the storm blows on,

Out of control,

Deep in her heart,

The thunder rolls."

**--Garth Brooks**

(God, I wish my chapters would stop tying in with his songs...)

* * *

The heat of the desert was sweltering hot as the royal family crossed its russet sands on horseback towards the Desert Colossus. Sweat rolled off their faces and the horses backs foamed under the saddles. Maylei wiped her brow and mumbled something about not boding well with heat. She was used to the warm summer days with the tickling breezes of Hyrule field, not the bearing sun of Gerudo territory. Dark Link didn't seem to be enjoying the sun all too well either.

He pulled a hood over his head despite the head and said to Shema, "I wasn't meant for tanning."

Shema smiled at him and did the same. She wasn't at odds with the sun it's just that she didn't want an odd tan line across her face, because of her cowl. Sheik and Khema didn't bother though. They rode next to one another with their brows furrowed and their minds set on one thing: Kheisho.

"Ah, we're almost there!" Link called to us, "Told you it wouldn't be all that long!"

"Yeah, well it felt like hours." Maylei mumbled to herself.

Impa rode a little bit away from the others when they were traveling. She was deep in her thoughts about Nabooru and Kheisho. When they reached the steps of the Spirit Temple and everyone started to dismount, Impa glanced to the sky only to see the black cloud of the Dark Lady.

"Nosy woman," Impa muttered.

"Hey Impa," Zelda motioned for her to follow, "Let's go."

At that, Impa dismounted and followed her Hylian protectorate up the steps and into the dark entrance of the Spirit Temple.

Sheik sighed and looked around. He loved the Gerudos. He loved the desert they resided in. He even loved the odd ways they had. But he did not love this temple. He found this place very creepy. Sheik would prefer going to the Shadow Temple rather then the Spirit. He looked to his wife and wasn't surprised to see that she was unaffected to what feelings he retrieved from here. Shema, the daughter that took after him in many different ways, also didn't seem affected by anything. It was only Sheik who was unnerved with this place.

"Hello?" Link called, his voice echoing throughout the barren asylum. When nothing came in return he looked to Impa, "Are you sure there is someone in here?"

Taking the lead, Impa led them to the heart of the sanctuary, "Yes, the councilors of Nabooru will be here. They'll explain everything to us."

The others nodded and followed her without question. Snatching a torch off one of the pillars, Impa burned away some spider webs and entered the corridors. The small flame wasn't able to illuminate everything within the vestibule, so the group had to follow the Shadow Sheikah carefully. Maylei winced and hooked her arm within Shema's. Shema gave her friend a comforting squeeze and concentrated hard. Maylei knew that this was her I'm-listening-to-the-stone-walls face and tried to be as quiet as possible. Dark Link watched the shadows move through the corners and around the bends. Maylei has always wondered if he could communicate with shadows like Impa can. He is a shadow after all. However, Maylei never asked him, for she didn't want to offend him in any way. She'll just ask Shema one day.

Finally taking one more turn and crossing through another hall, they entered the midst of the Spirit Temple. The large room was dimly lit and the group couldn't see if there were any others inside.

"Anyone here?" Zelda called.

"Who's asking?" responded the haughty voice.

"Who cares?" Link retorted childishly.

Impa whacked him on the back of the head and said in turn, "We are looking for the Gerudos. Where are they?"

There was a small pause and then a few figures emerged from the shadows, "They aren't here. They rode to war. You're too late." The closest one sneered.

The group tensed at those words. Impa, already knowing, said to the hooded woman in front of her, "I already know that they are at war. Do me the wonderful favor of telling me why they rode."

They could all feel the councilor's smirk, "I would tell you if she told us. It seems rather selfish that she didn't tell us why, no?"

Impa frowned, "The Gerudos followed Nabooru even though they didn't know why they were going to war?"

"Loyal." Link mumbled, also frowning.

"If that is how you put it, King, than fine." The councilor stated to him with a sniff, "I call it stupidity."

"Stupidity?" Dark suddenly spoke out, "Who are you to call loyalty stupidity? At least the Gerudo warriors trusted their leader enough. I don't see you fighting for her!"

Shema gave Dark a concerned look. He rarely had outburst like that.

"Ah, Dark Link." The councilor turned to him, "I didn't even see you there, blending with those shadows. Well, frankly Dark Link, I guess you must be the greatest judge of loyalty…being Ganondorf's chosen and all."

WHACK!

The councilor was knocked backwards and the group was stunned. Shema glared down at the fallen woman, panting with anger. The walls of the room started to tremble causing a few pebbles to fall to the ground.

Shema glowered in a deadly voice, "You'd do well to mind who you're speaking to." The walls were shaking violently now, making the other councilors back up in fear, "And mind who is around, for some don't like to show any mercy when it comes to those they love."

Dark's hand reached forward and caught Shema's. Almost exactly in that moment, the walls halted their quacking. The fire spontaneously dimmed to a flicker and the shadows moved across the stones as if caressing them. Gently, Dark pulled Shema back away from the traitorous Gerudos and to his side. With one hand he held hers and with the other he stroked her wrist tenderly. Slowly, the flames rose again and radiated everyone's faces a little more then they were at first.

"Can you control fire, Dark?" Link whispered very quietly to him, "I thought Kheisho only could.

He gave Link a wry smile and reminded him, "Twins."

Link blinked and then also gave a tiny, knowing smile.

**Meanwhile…**

"Good lord, Kheisho! Why are you so pissed?" Nixie raised her eyebrow.

Kheisho hit the pillow again making a feather fly out, "I don't know! I just am!"

The fire in the middle of the hut was flaring.

"Calm, Kheisho! Calm!" Nix told him.

"Calming." Kheisho said nodding slowly. His breath was quieting as he took deep gusts.

The fire started to dim.

**Back to them…**

The councilor wiped the blood trailing from her nose on her long sleeve and stood. She kept her distance away from the Sheikahs, however, and nearly flinched when Khema spoke, "Did a Red Sheikah go with them?"

"You mean your son? No." replied the humbled Gerudo, "And that is the last question I'll answer."

The councilors slinked off into the crevices of the hall and left the group standing, feeling a little confused.

"Let's go…" Sheik turned and started down the dimly lit hall.

The others followed him and sighed happily when they finally got out and into the sun. They then mounted their horses and picked up a trot. They traveled back towards the fortress in total silence. For a brief moment, they stopped in the middle of the fortress and thought.

"I'll send another message." Zelda said, "We'll see if the message will reach her or any other tribe out there."

"Yes, but don't send anything important in that message, such as locations or anything," Khema warned, "The people they are fighting against might intercept it."

Zelda nodded and they started back towards the castle.

* * *

Both the horses and the Gerudos were weary. Nabooru was now taking the trip lightly since the winds started to pick up. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and it was making them worry. Sand was lifted up into dust devils and spooked the horses mercilessly. Crystal kept casting Nabooru wary looks, but she didn't catch them. The wind got up to the point where it was hard for the horses and riders to see. They wouldn't be able to stop in the middle of the desert, for that would be unsafe, but then again this swift change in weather is also dangerous. Nabooru faced a tough decision with this trouble.

Plowing through the endless sand and traveling over dunes, the Gerudos paraded on to their goal. They had their heads almost completely covered with only slits for seeing. The growing uneasiness that Crystal was feeling with the odd weather change made her run ahead of the Gerudos to make sure that the path ahead was clear. Loping up the tall dune, Crystal climbed up at a steady pace and found herself in the midst of natural desert pillars and canyons. If the situation was different Crystal would have admired nature's beauty, but when looking towards the sky you could see nearly black clouds leaden with rain coming from the north. Crystal laid her ears on the back of her head and growled. She then turned and ran top speed down the slope.

Nabooru grunted and reached up to rub some sand out of her eyes. When she removed her hand she saw her leopard leaping down the dune they were heading for. When she reached the bottom she slid to a stop making more sand fly. The horses neighed and reared when another blast of wind hit them. At this point the riders had to get off them and put rags over their eyes and lead them to safety. Tying a rag over her horse's eyes, Nabooru looked down at Crystal who looked like she was panicking slightly. Not taking care for the moment, Nabooru led her horse and her people up the dune. Crystal kept yowling and trying to stop her however, making Nabooru glare and yell to her.

"Crystal! Cut it out!" she ducked her head at another gust and then tried to tie a rag over Crystal's eyes as well, "I'll lead you."

Crystal roared and nipped at the cloth.

Giving up and glaring, Nabooru ignored her and stumbled uphill with a flustered leopard. Eventually, Crystal resorted to trying to stop Nabooru's horse. She gave the horse a light paw on the knee and hissed slightly. Not being able to see made the reaction even worse. The mare reared, jolting Nabooru and almost fall down. In complete rage, Nabooru grabbed Crystal's collar and yanked her backwards. If it were any other person, Crystal would have bit that hand clean off.

"Stop fooling around!" Nabooru raged and then climbed the slope once more with the still spooky horse. She was nearly at the top.

Fear bolted like lightning through Crystal's veins and she let out the loudest roar any of the Gerudos has ever heard.

"_Nabooru!_" Crystal yelled frantically in her mind.

The Gerudo leader halted suddenly, making Crystal's heart jump to her throat. She turned her head and stared at the leopard through the sand. Did she hear?

"_North!_" Crystal called, trying again.

When Nabooru turned her head to the storm, Crystal's heart truly jump to her throat. Not only because the leader understood her, but also because she smelt the rain coming down. Nabooru let out a yell towards the Gerudos making them halt. She ripped the rag off her horse's eyes and mounted her.

"STORM!" she yelled as loud as possible.

The ones that caught her voice transferred the message to the others. All the warriors were snatching their horse's eye covers and jumping onto their backs.

"_She heard me,_" was all Crystal could think at the moment, but then shook herself and ran forward to Nabooru.

The wind was definitely not on the Gerudos side this day. The gusts have carried the storm quickly and the rain was pouring, which was worse then the wind. Water was barreling down the slopes of the sand and straight to them.

"FOLLOW!" Nabooru managed to cry.

Again, delivering the message to one another, the Gerudos galloped full speed behind Nabooru, trying to keep up and keep their horses from panicking at the sight of the gushing water. Nabooru steered her mare towards the deserts canyon. It was a risky choice, but it seemed like the right one for now. Neighing and snorting the horses pummeled through the canyon. They had a good lead, but the water will prove to be faster soon enough. Panting and kicking her horse forward, Nabooru looked around for cover. Her heart jumped and pumped a mile a minuet when she felt rain hit her head. That wasn't a good sign. She stood in her saddle and looked behind towards the entrance of the canyon and gritted her teeth when water started to surge through and rage to us. The horse, sensing Nabooru's fear and smelling the water behind her, sped up to a point that surprised even Nabooru. The horses behind her followed in suit. Nabooru edged the mare on and squinted through the sand. In the distance, she saw the perfect shelter for all her warriors.

"Yes," she whispered with a relieved smile, "Yes."

Her wise little horse also saw the opening and raced towards it. Nabooru has always said it: horses are survivors. However, this time around, it might be tough. The water was gaining on them quicker then Nabooru had first expected. It was nearly nipping at the horses' hocks at the tail end and the warriors were calling to their leader in urgency. A scream was heard near her making Nabooru turn her head and almost get whiplash. Johara had lost control of her horse and fell to the ground. Nabooru yanked on her mare's reins, but the horse refused to stop. The horse's that were behind Johara's had swerved around her and the warriors made futile snatches towards her, but missed. Serena was the only person that managed to get her horse to turn and canter back to Johara. Crystal managed to herd Johara's horse and keep it in line with Nabooru's. With the loss of weight, it was pretty damn fast. Nabooru and the other's had their heads turned back watching in fright at the two fallen behind. Johara and Serena were racing towards one another and when Serena skidded around in a circle Johara latched onto the breast collar of Serena's mare and then hurled herself behind the rider.

Nabooru made a sharp turn and had her horse clamor up a slope to a cave that would definitely fit all of her warriors. She pressed her mare close to the side of the cage and watched each one of her Gerudo's enters the cave. Crystal managed to herd the panicky horse inside and right after her came, Faizah, Mushirah, Wajihah, Nibal, Baheera, Dahab, and the others. The only ones excluded were Serena and Johara, who were both lagging behind painfully.

With the extra weight, the horse was slowed a lot, although the horse had a purpose and an adrenaline rush, so it had some extra energy and speed stored. The Gerudos were yelling encouragement towards them, but the rain was steadily increasing and the water was quickening. The fear in Serena and Johara's eyes is what filled Nabooru with the most dread. Tears rolled down Nabooru's cheeks when she came to the sudden realization: they weren't going to make it.

"SERENA!"

The water surged in a great wave and captured the small gray horse. Serena screamed and yelled, "NABOORU!"

Instinct took hold and Nabooru kicked her horse forward. Crystal however cut the horse off with a roar, making the mare back and rear. The water slammed against the side of the slope and carried the tumbling figures of Serena, Johara, and the horse. Everybody was screaming and yelling.

"SERENA!" Nabooru cried and jumped off her mare.

She rushed forward, but was only caught by Faizah around the waist. She tried to struggle out of her grip when she heard the three screaming again, but Faizah stayed strong, "No, Nabooru!"

"NABOORU!" Serena screamed and then she was gone.

Nabooru's eyes widened and then she shut them tight and screamed and wept uncontrollably in Faizah's strong arms.

* * *

**Himmels:** -sniffs again- Sorry, Chasii...

**Draculina: **We'll tell you what we're doing...kinda...when we reply to your review.


	10. The Gahzi's Castle

**Himmels:** -yawns- We just had our prom. We stayed out until 1:30 in the morning and didn't go to sleep until 3. We tired...

**Draculina:** Our school is so tiny, I didn't think the thing would be that big. We had to travel all the way to a different town to get to where it was held. Lol, they rented out a big dance hall and stuff.

**Himmels:** Yeah, and our school has like 100 people in it, so we didn't see the point. In other news...hmmm, there isn't any other news...

**Draculina:** Well then, about the story: You finally get to meet the terrible, terrible Gahzi! Woohoo! ...or something.

**Chapter 10**

**The Gahzi's Castle**

* * *

" Gefährlich ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das den Geist verbrennt  
Bäng bäng  
Gefährlich das gebrannte Kind  
mit Feuer das vom Leben trennt  
Ein heißer Schrei  
Bäng bäng  
Feuer frei!"

**--Rammstein**

(Omg, German! XD)

* * *

Staring out the wide window, he watched the thunder clouds roll in the distance. There was a satisfied smirk on his face at the sight and he knew that his sorceress did well. With a flick of his eyes, he saw a small hawk flying towards the adobe stone castle. It swooped pass a flag and glided over a rooftop towards the window. With a small step, he stood back and let the hawk fly into his private sanctuary. The hawk flapped its wings hard to stay in one stop in the air. Soon it started to turn gold and in a small moment, the hawk transformed into his look-out.

"My lord," the boy immediately bowed when he was completely back into his Ghazi form, "the Gerudos were caught within the storm and two were lost in the current: the Calvary Captain, Serena, and a mere soldier, Johara."

Still bowed towards his leader, he let his eyes travel up to see his face. Like usual, his leader didn't show any emotion toward what he has just told him. Sometimes he gave him a smirk of his lips or maybe a look of acknowledgment, but little more then that.

However, today he responded, much to the underlings delight, "I was hoping for more, but if my memory is correct, Serena was one of Nabooru's favorites."

He thought back to when he met the insufferable woman, Nabooru. Instead of walking two steps behind her like a good underling should, the Calvary Captain walked right beside her leader without a care. That other one, the advisor Mushirah, was also arrogant enough to think that she had the power to not bow towards Nabooru's presence. While he observed their obvious faults, he also noticed with annoyance that Nabooru truly didn't care whether they did or not. He saw that she cared for her Captain and advisor. Now, he is glad that he caught one of them in his storm.

"Send out a few riders," he told the boy with his back bent, "I want those two Gerudos. Nabooru wouldn't do anything to us if she knew that Serena was our human shield. And Haytham," the boy's head nearly came up at the amazement that his name was actually used and the fact that his leader knew it, "make it quick."

"Yes, Lord Asad," Haytham kept his voice steady, "Right away."

He turned as his leader directed his attention back to the window and quickly exited his quarters. Once he was outside the door and down the hall, he sighed with relief. It was always stressful being near that man. But of course, what else would one expect? How could you not be amazed by the presence of your leader? Your king?

Traveling throughout the dark corridors that held no decoration, Haytham thought back to when he was watching the Gerudos. With the hawk eyes, he was able to make out everything. He saw that Nabooru hesitated on top of the slope of the sand dune. The Gerudo looked back at the leopard that was traveling with them and then looked directly at the storm. Haytham knew that somehow that leopard was different. From all the times he was watching the large cat, he noticed that something was different and that it held questionable intelligence. Constantly during the night when the Gerudos sleep, the leopard slipped passed the night guards and into the foliage. After getting away from them, it stared at a plant of some sort that was sticking out of the ground. Sometimes, Haytham even suspected this plant of moving! Yes, this leopard is a problem that needs to be fixed.

The light burned his eyes when he made it outside. Without waiting for them to adjust to the sudden sun rays, he marched down the stairs and to the stables. Haytham smiled politely at the ladies passing by and waved at his younger brother who was looking out the window of his bedroom, watching Haytham walk down the street. He excitedly waved back and continued to watch him with adoring seven year old eyes. Going down some more steps, he made it to the dirt ground and was nearly to the stables. He could see that the riders were taking a break and some were waiting for orders, for they stood when he came. Haytham hated being the bearer of bad news and orders, but that seemed to have become his job. Soldiers cringe when he approaches them now, even if he only wants to say hello. Delivering messages and orders made him unjustly disliked, but then again, he doesn't blame anyone for that.

"Orders this time, boys." Haytham said to them apologetically.

A few of them groaned, but another few looked relatively pleased. They've been bored, so anything to lift their spirits and get the adrenaline rushing is wonderful to them.

"The storm the sorceress summoned managed to get two of the Gerudos." The Calvary fighters clapped and exchanged cheers and Haytham continued, "So, our King wants them here. I'll select some of you to head out and capture them."

Haytham looked around at the lot of them and repeated their bios in his head. From working almost directly with King Asad, he knew almost everyone's business and past. That isn't exactly the thing to be proud of, but it does come in handy every once in a while.

"Emir," Haytham nodded to him, "You'll command."

No one looked surprised at that. Emir was on of the greats among the Ghazi. He had a stoic face and carried himself with pride. He rarely smiled and a joke went around that he turned into a statue every night when he slept. Of course, he didn't find it funny when he found out, but then again he didn't show emotions that said that he was angry with it.

"Numair," he then chose.

Numair stood and sneered at the others who glared back. He wasn't a favorite within the rider's circle, but he was a valuable asset, so nobody killed him yet. Haytham hated the fact that he chose him, but he was powerful and he had brains in that thick skull. Ever since he was a child, he was always the selfish and mean one. Haytham would know; he grew up with the bastard.

"And you, Fadi." Haytham then said.

Everyone's jaws dropped at that, even Fadi's a little. Fadi was even more hated then Numair. Fadi has a past and his breeding is, by far, the worse in Ghazi. First, his mother had an affair with a man, so the whispers of scandal roamed the streets. Once his mother gave birth, the father up and decided that he couldn't deal with a child and ran away. Then, in grief and shame, she left Fadi at a door step and committed suicide. Not only is Fadi a child of scandalous reasons, he also is an orphan. Ever since he understood why people hated him so much, he has been trying to redeem his name even though it is not he who should redeem it. Once he was a teen, he got angry and started to deduce himself into crimes. If he hadn't done that, the Ghazi might have dealt with him despite their inequitable up turned noses.

"Fadi," Haytham repeated sternly.

Tentatively, Fadi stood and walked to where Emir and Numair waited. He kept a good distance away from them, however. Haytham knew that Emir would treat Fadi relatively fair, but Numair had him worried. Numair is completely untrustworthy and a snake when it comes to someone such as Fadi. Though Fadi was bigger then Numair, Haytham knew he wouldn't fight back. Numair was sinewy while Fadi was broad, but…Fadi is too frightened of more redemption if he defended himself.

"Move out when ready," Haytham said simply and then walked over to Fadi who waited for the other two to get distance away before he followed, "Fadi," he felt the tension oozing from the other Gahzi, "I know you'd rather not go, but I was thinking…well, if you start to take the chance, then maybe people will…" he didn't want to finish, but Haytham knew that Fadi wouldn't have been offended.

"You shouldn't worry about someone like me." Fadi replied in his weak voice.

When he was younger, Fadi got captured after stealing some food from a corner stand. As punishment, the man who owned the stand poured a liquid poison down his throat. He didn't die like most hoped for, but his voice was damaged. To save it, he didn't speak for a long time, even though he rarely did anyway. Now, if he spoke loudly, he'd sound gravelly and coarse.

Without waiting for Haytham to respond, he turned and followed his comrades.

Fadi has always been talented with horses. He was quick with them and they trust him more then they do others. Emir respected him for that. He saw the potential that not many others saw in Fadi and doubted they ever would. Fadi will forever be an outcast to the Ghazi and nothing will change that no matter how hard he or Haytham tried.

"What's keeping you, Fadi?" Numair smiled with fake sweetness, "You are usually the fastest with horses. Do you need my help?" he started towards him with a deceptive hop in his walk. That smile didn't match what his eyes held within them, which Fadi saw immediately and tightened.

"Numair," Emir with his voice that rang for obedience, "Attend your own horse. Fadi hurry up."

"Yes, Emir." Numair said with the familiarly that made Emir shoot daggers out of his eyes.

They prepared the horses and rode out. They passed through the large wooden gate that let the Ghazi out of the limits of the fortress. Once you get a certain distance away, you are on your own within that barren desert. As usual, Emir leaded the way into the sands and just as expected, Fadi brought up the rear. To entertain himself, Numair tried to coax Fadi to ride next to him, but Fadi hesitated, much to the sly man's dislike.

"Really, Fadi," Numair sighed and waved his hand in dismissing way, "You will never amount to anything in the route you are going. You also need to learn how to trust people." He turned around to him and put on that fake smile once more, but his voice demanded, "Ride up here."

Again, Fadi faltered, but was about to do as he was told and ride up just to be tormented.

"Numair," Emir snapped, "Ride ahead."

Numair narrowed his brown eyes at the other man, however, he did not say a word, but instead rode ahead. With the absence of Numair's horse, there was a rather wide gape between the other two riders. This made Fadi comfortable and Emir could really care less.

The three of them rode miles away from their home and scanned the land for traces of the two Gerudos that were separated from their army. Just as a cheetah thinks as they watch a gazelle wander away from the safety of the herd, the Gahzi saw the two stranded Gerudos as their prey.

After a while, Emir called Numair back. This time, he left Fadi alone and rode beside Emir. When they were a top of a great dune, Emir motioned Fadi forward and said, "What do your eyes see? I know they see far distances."

Numair scoffed, but he knew of that ability also, which only heightened his dislike for the orphan.

Fadi shaded his eyes and saw just what Emir wanted him to see. To answer his Captain's hopes, Fadi lifted the large stick he's been carrying with him.

**O.oxo.O**

Serena and Johara held each other's hand as they climbed the mountain of sand. It was harder to travel without the help of the majestic creatures they were dependable on. Their horses had limps in their movement and gashes at their side. No one could have the heart to ride them like that. Both Serena and Johara had wounds of their own, but they could walk and walk they shall. They hadn't a clue where they were heading and they were severely dehydrated.

Serena tripped, but Johara held fast to her hand and kept her from falling, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Serena gasped back.

Mirages and sounds confused their senses and their muscles screamed for mercy. But they knew that if they stopped, they'd surely parish. Not trusting their surroundings, they plowed through the sand, keeping straight, not looking left or right. This saved them from the shattering disappointments that the mirages gave, but they also didn't see what was coming; something that wasn't a mirage and, in fact, quite real.

When their mares stopped and flicked their ears towards the oncoming intruders, they nickered very slightly. That tiny sound triggered Serena and Johara's danger signals, causing them to turn their heads towards the direction the mares were watching. The stallions in the distance neighed. Typical of them…Stallions care about mares; mares care about safety. Not liking the situation they were in, the mares cantered with their limps the opposite direction. Serena and Johara raced after them, knowing that they would lead to cover away from the three strangers. They weren't about to take the chances of trusting the newcomers. Of course, being on foot worsened their situation even more, but their long limbs weren't about to fail them when they were just treated to adrenaline. The mares led them to harder ground that helped them run faster. Harder ground meant that the water from the freak storm would be near also. The harder the ground, the easier it is for the water to travel over. The water, which was their enemy not a day ago, will help them escape.

That is, if they make it to the water.

The stallions were not hurt like the Gerudo's mares were and the men benefited from that. They weren't the ones running on foot. They were catching up at a good pace and no human can out run a horse. To make the run easier, Serena and Johara shed their knee length robes, guhtras, and dishdashas. They were only in the common brazier tops and sirwals when they were through. The sun cooked their skin, but the air cooled them down.

Serena turned her head and saw that the unknown riders were nearly upon them, but the two of them were also near the water. The mares carefully made their way through and found all the spots that Serena and Johara knew they had to step. They now could hear the shouts egging the stallions on behind them and the thudding of horse hooves upon the packed sand. Johara grabbed Serena's hand once more and together they ran as fast as possible into the water. The pressure against their legs caused them to slow, but they knew that the stallions chasing them would have second thoughts of stepping within the water. The only reason the mares went within the water was because they were relatively used to it. If you were from the deep desert, then your horses wouldn't be as familiar. As expected, the stallions slid to a stop and snorted at the water, refusing to go inside. Feeling victories, Serena and Johara sped up with smiles of triumph. They were now practically swimming in the water, which increased their chances. They thought they were safe, but the men dismounted their horses and came in right after them. The girls looked at each other in disbelief and swam harder.

The water wasn't as wide as Serena and Johara wanted it to be. The men were larger and their muscles were biologically made for this; at least their arm muscles were, but the Gerudos have worked years to become what they were, so it soon will be a competition of stamina more then strength. The mares reached the other side and were pulling themselves out of the water. They then started to trot, despite the pain they were in towards some form of cover. Going against the screaming muscles, the girls swam hard to the bank and also crawled unto the shore panting, desperate for air. They stumbled forward and staggered in the direction the mares went. There were natural desert structures ahead that would serve as hiding places. Serena shaded her eyes as she ran and saw the tail end of her gray mare enter an almost invisible crevice. Johara, also seeing this, panted harder and tried to gain speed.

When they were half-way there, the men were out of the water and took chase. Serena and Johara split into two canyon ways, but they knew that both would lead to where their mares will be taking refuge. It didn't stop or confuse the men, but the one leading had to slow and motion with his hands to the one in the back to go down Johara's side, while the other two came after Serena.

'_Perfect…_' Serena thought bitterly, but she knew that she'd have more of a chance then Johara.

With determination, she raced down the path and then took a sharp turn into the crevice at the end. She hoped that the men wouldn't see the camouflaged opening, while also hoping that Johara would make it soon before they saw her come in. Thankfully, her wish came true and Johara followed Serena deep into the darkness. Johara held Serena's right hand while Serena felt with her left in front of her. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she saw her gray mare's fur in the darkness. She laid her hand on the snow flake coat to calm herself and Johara sought her own at the other side also.

They could hear the three men shouting at one another and trying to figure out where they went. Every time they walked in front of the opening, making the light disappear, they tensed.

"Where'd they go?" asked an annoyed voice.

"How am I supposed to know?!" snapped a deeper one.

They didn't hear the third.

"Did they go beyond?" asked the first voice.

"No," answered the second, "We would be able to see them running. Search and capture!"

They felt more fear when the men had fell silent then when they were shouting. For a few minuets, the men didn't take notice of the crevice, which gave them hope, but then broad shoulders covered the light and leaned in. They didn't hear him say anything, but the other two appeared behind him.

The Gerudos heard a chuckle and the voice that held more malice say, "Oh, girlies…you hiding from us? We aren't going to bite." He chuckled darkly again.

Johara looked at me with frightened eyes and clutched her mare's mane. Serena didn't deny her fear, but she wasn't about to give into it. She tightened her fists and made sure that she was in front of her friend.

The men came closer and they saw the girls now. The one in front held no emotion in his face, but he was intimidating expressionless or not. The one who appeared next was undoubtedly the one who was taunting them, for he had a smirk on his face that said that his thoughts were unclean in any perspective. The next one was nearly as expressionless as the first, but he was the one holding the ropes, so he was to be feared for now.

"Now what is a fine pair of gals like you doing in a place like this?" the evil-eyed one said approaching slowly.

The three men separated into a row, taking away any easier route of escape. The one to the right, the one with the ropes, seemed to be waiting for the other two, so he might be the safest and most dangerous person to go through at this point.

Evil-eyes was the closest, so Serena focused on him and took up a fighter stance with a glower.

"Now, now," he chided, "Don't make this harder then it already was. You made us work pretty hard, you know that?"

He and the one in the middle charged at Serena. Johara moved around her and fell down, making a swoop with her leg, so that she tripped Evil-eyes. Serena was left with the tall one that towered over her, who wasn't wasting any time with pointless threats. He made a grab, but she ducked away and threw a punch, managing to get him on the side of the head. They both swayed away from punches, jabs, and kicks, but Serena was caught off guard when the one that she was ignoring came forward. Johara was loosing her battle, for Evil-eyes got her into a headlock with his right and her arm thrust painfully behind her back with the left. She was trying to head butt him and kick backwards like a horse, but her energy was already dwindling when they arrived in the first place.

Serena definitely was having trouble also. She was going up against two now. The one that was holding back was now making grabs also. When he first came up, he caught hold of her wrist when she thrust it back to make another punch at the one she was concentrated upon. When her guard went towards the one holding her, the one briefly forgotten hit her across the face, which sent her sprawling upon the ground. They darted after her, but she rolled out of the way and stood, immediately preparing a kick. However, Johara's scream distracted her and the first one caught her around the throat and pinned her upon the wall. Johara was now on her stomach and writhing, trying to get free. The man was straddled on her tiny back and was holding her arms tightly.

"Fadi! Rope, hurry!" the man called.

The third ran over and tied Johara's wrist, despite her constant bucks and struggles. Her feet scrapped against the rock floor in panic as the man grabbed her roughly by the arm and hoisted her up. He then grasped both of her shoulders and steered her towards the opening.

"No! Let me go! Serena!" Johara planted her feet upon the ground causing the man behind her to have to push on her back and make her skid.

Her shouts made Serena struggle harder. She then did the last resort move for all females. Serena thrust her knee up in the man's groin making him loose his grip and cry out in pain. She ran toward Johara, but the third man grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the ground. The second man managed to gain some form of strength back and pressed her down to the ground. Still not completely covered from the shock, he was more of a dead weight then anything, making Serena's knock out in a gush. She gasped and coughs and in her sudden vulnerability, the one called Fadi managed to wrap the rope around her wrists.

"You alright, Emir?" asked Evil-eyes snickering.

He merely groaned and let the weight off of the girl's back. When he stood, he winced and pressed his lips together as he leaned against the wall. Fadi lifted Serena up and held firm on her arm. He gave Emir a concerned look, but Emir just waved his hand.

At that, Serena and Johara were led out of the cave still struggling like mad.

"Good God!" Evil-eyes said leaning his head back as Johara tried to head butt him again.

"They'll get tired and calm down, Numair." Emir said to him, walking funny much to Serena's satisfaction.

"I sure hope so," Numair answered dodging another thrust backwards.

Serena and Johara fought against the bounds and odds all the way back to where the men had their stallions.

* * *

**Himmels:** Yup, yup, Serena and Johara survived! Don't get us wrong, we still plan on killing _somebody _off. We're not sure who, but we plan too.

**Draculina:** Yeah, it'll be the first time we kill someone off that isn't a bad guy. Naturally, bad guys die, but come on, people root for the good guys. Besides that, how do you like the Gahzi characters we came up with? Name translation time! Ok, Asad means lion. Haytham means young hawk. Fadi means redeemer. Emir means to command. Numair means panther. Huzzah!

**Himmels:** We'll be introducing new reviewer characters soon, so look out for them! They have cool characters, so yeah...adore their glory. -nods-

**Draculina:** Until then, Auf Wiedersehen!


	11. Allies and Foes

**Himmels:** -sigh- We've finally comes to terms with the fact that Sheik's a girl. -weeps- But for the sake of our series and our fantasies, he'll remain a guy.

**Draculina:** In Super Smash Brothers: Brawl, they made her more womanly...I hate you Nintendo...Why? Why?!

**Himmels:** He'll always be a dude in our eyes -stubborn-. WE SHALL NOT YIELD!

**Draculina:** In other subjects...-glares- Some more reviews will be nice!

**Chapter 11**

**Allies and Foes**

* * *

" Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Dont' push me, I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in, never gonna give up no  
You can't take me I'm free!"

--**Bryan Adams**

* * *

Nabooru has been suffering since the loss of her friends. She couldn't get the screams of Serena and Johara out of her mind. Hating herself for not being able to save them, Nabooru has secluded herself from the other Gerudos. Mushirah and Wajihah have been trying to coax her back in line, but Nabooru ignored their offerings. She stayed off to the side as they rode around the great lake of water that accumulated from the storm. The waterway was too big for them to cross, so riding around it was inevitable. Faizah saw this as a big complication, for she wanted blood to shed not later, but now. Baheera was able to keep her friend at bay by saying that for the sake of the horses and their riders, it was best to not and try to cross it. They did, however, take advantage of the sudden water to have the horses drink and to fill their water skins.

Hours passed and they were off course, because of the accursed lake. They were being pushed out of Gahzi territory and soon they'd be into another. Nabooru didn't know whose territory it was next, but she had a feeling that the leader of the Gahzi might have reached them first, before Nabooru had a chance to convince them that they weren't enemies. She has seen these desserts before and the fact that she knew that she was so close to the Gahzi's castle killed her.

A great canyon wall was to the right of the Gerudos. Various rocks adorned its slope and Nibal swore to herself that she kept seeing things move. It was subtle and she thought that it was a trick of her mind at first, but as they continued forward, she caught sight of it happening more often. She squeezed her horse's side to make her go faster and caught up with Faizah. If she kept seeing these shadows, she was going to have to warn the general. Nibal was prone to seeing mirages, but she knew that this one had to be real. Mirages faded in and out, these lurked in the shadows and didn't disappear when she concentrated.

"Faizah…" Nibal whispered in her quiet voice.

Though Faizah and Nibal were good friends, she still wasn't used to hearing Nibal's voice. Faizah looked up, almost thinking that it was a new voice and blinked in mild surprise when she saw that it was Nibal.

"Yes?" she answered.

Nibal knew that Faizah was aware of her mirage filled eyes and almost didn't want to tell the general.

When Nibal hesitated, Faizah narrowed her eyes and said, "Whenever you falter in your words, it usually means that you don't want to seem like a fool. You are never a fool, nor will you ever will be. Now what is it, Nibal?"

"I've been seeing movements throughout the rocky, canyon walls. It isn't a mirage. They are real." Nibal responded eventually.

Faizah smiled wryly and nodded, "Yeah, I've been seeing them too. Don't worry. You aren't having your mind play tricks on you. Baheera has been seeing them also. I don't know about the others."

Crsytal listened in on their conversation. She too was noticing the figures move throughout the desert. She knew that it was the tribe that was in territory here. Rachel told her that they'd run into another tribe. Not the Marids or Gahzi, but another. Rachel told her that it was the Madhukar tribe and the female was the only one they had to worry about. Crystal demanded that she gave more description of this female, but Rachel told her that that was all the Dark Lady said and that she was just transferring the message. Another thing the Deku scrub said to the leopard was to try the sweets. Before Crystal could take a swipe at her with her paw, Rachel laughed and danced back into her hole.

Crystal didn't know who the female was or what sweets have anything to do with the situation as of now, but she did know that she was going to have Deku scrub for lunch later if she doesn't start translating the enigmatic messages the Dark Lady loves to send.

Wajihah leaned in to Nabooru and asked, "Do you see the things we do?"

Nabooru barely lifted her head when she answered, "See what?"

Wajihah scowled at her leader and looked to her sister. Mushirah frowned and shook her head in turn. With sighs, they retreated back to the army, leaving Nabooru alone.

Crystal trotted forward and walked beside Nabooru's horse. With a low yowl, she achieved Nabooru's attention and gave her an anxious look. Still suspicious of the leopard, Nabooru watched the large cat with expectance.

"_Heh, you think I'm going to make a connection with you again? Pssh…_" Crystal thought with her eyes rolled.

When she looked back up at Nabooru, she kicked herself mentally and let her mind reel to find ways for her to make her look more like a cat. Nabooru was staring down at her with wide eyes and even underneath her gutra she could see that her jaw dropped.

"_Oh, crap…_" Crystal winced.

"What the hell-," Nabooru began, but was interrupted.

"HALT!" yelled a commanding voice.

Nabooru blinked, halted, and reached quickly for her sword. Camouflaged figures jumped out behind rocks with arrows notched in bows. The ones blocking the path ahead bore spears and swords. The strangers wore dull gold sirwals and close fitting dishdashas with black cobweb-like designs on the right shoulders and knees. They also wore gutras similar to the Gerudos, but they too adorned the cobweb symbol.

One from the line blocking the path stepped forward and called, "Who goes there? What business do you have in Madhukar territory?"

Taking a deep breath and momentarily forgetting her mourning, letting the leader in her take over, "I am Nabooru of the Gerudo tribe in the east. We were sidetracked from the storm. We mean no harm, we just wish to pass."

"Nabooru, you say?" asked the man with a hint of surprise in his voice, he lowered his weapon and stepped forward, "The ones rivaling the Gahzi?"

"The only." Nabooru answered.

"No," the leader said, reaching up and pulling away his gutra to reveal his face, "Not the only."

When he lowered his cowl, the soldiers around him seemed to relax and lower their weapons. The man motioned Nabooru to him and gave a nod of trust.

When Nabooru reached him, with the other Gerudos looking around, still uneasy about the ordeal, the Madhukar held his hand out in friendship and said, "You may rest at our oasis tonight."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nixie, but its time to get off my ass." Kheisho growled as he hoisted himself off her bed, onto his one good foot.

Nix growled back and replied, "It is too soon, little man! Do you want to hurt yourself more?"

"Hey, I'm slowly mushrooming on that bed; it is time to stand, dammit!" Kheisho retorted as he tested his sprained ankle with a hidden wince.

The Marids have been dealing with Kheisho's complaining about not being able to walk for a long time now. Half of them wanted to make Kheisho stand and feel that pain in his ankle just to shut him up. Obviously, it's not working.

Kheisho hopped on one foot to the other side of the hut with Nix following him with a raised eyebrow and annoyed face. He picked up a stick with a happy, "Aha!" And then placed it under his arm pit and looked at Nix while pointing at it with a huge grin.

"Very good, Kheisho." She said sarcastically, "That's a crutch, yes. Now can you spell it?" She put on a babying voice, "Yes, that is C-R-U-T-C-H! Who's a good boy? Yeah, who's a good boy?" she leaned down to his eye level repeating those words and patting his head.

"Shut up…" he said after staring at her and then swatted her hand away.

Testing it out, he found it rather painful and awkward at first, but he situated the stick to fit him and soon he grew accustomed. Nix gave him a scrutinizing glare, but let him move around her hut anyway. Kheisho was rather excited, for he hasn't seen outside before and he's been curious about how the Marids lived. He was also curious to see if they were all as tall as Nix.

Before he made for the entry way, he wrapped his cowl loosely around his face. He told himself when he was younger that if he took his cowl off, it wouldn't affect him. He told himself that the covering of the face was as stupid as the test he had to go through before he was placed into a clan. Well, he still didn't like the test, but he came to realize that he felt naked without his cowl. He was fine with Nixie seeing his face, because of how familiar they were with one another, but he chickened out when the prospect of showing his face to an entire tribe came forth.

Walking forward Nix pulled the curtain out of the way and said, "Well, here we go. If you hurt your leg even more, I'll tie you to my bed and it won't be as erotic as I know your mind is going." She added when Kheisho started to snicker.

The heat slapped him across the face. He didn't realize how hot it was until he stepped outside. Those huts were good at retracting heat, he guessed. He was surprised to see that the entire village was settled upon one monstrous dune of sand. If his ankle wasn't hurt, he would have found a shield and slid down the slope. But, since his ankle _was_ hurt and Nix threatened to tie him to her bed _without_ any erotic pleasures, he decided against it.

Prying his eyes off the landscape that held no vegetation or mountains for that matter, he looked throughout the village. Kheisho sighed when he saw that his predictions were right…All the Marids were as tall as Nix…the men even taller… Kheisho stood at five feet nine inches, while Nixie stood at six feet three inches. A Marid man coming forward to Nix with a warm smile and was about six feet seven inches.

"_I bet they think I'm a dwarf or something…_" Kheisho cringed and stared up at the Marid man.

"Ahh, I've been hearing about you." The man said grinning down at him, "Was wondering when you were going to come out. How is your ankle?"

"It's fine." Kheisho waved his hand dismissively, "It'll be healed soon enough."

"That's good." He nodded and then turned to Nix, "We just got word that a freak storm rolled in during the Gerudo's ride. Supposedly, two were carried away in the water, but not the leader Nabooru."

Kheisho's jaw tightened and his heart sank. He wanted to be with the Gerudos right now. He even had the urge to fight with them even though it wasn't his battle.

"Did they send word for our help?" Nix asked and they started walking again.

Kheisho listened closely as he hobbled next to them. The sand wasn't the easiest thing to walk on, but he was keeping up fairly well for being crippled. Kheisho sighed quietly with relief when they reached where Nix and the man wanted to be. Most of the Marids were crowding around for the news. Nix announced what has happened and the warriors stood confused.

"Nabooru," Nix sighed and had a look of frustration upon her face, "has not yet sent word of wanting our help."

Murmurs of bafflement spread throughout the villagers. Undoubtedly, they thought that Nabooru would have sent word.

"Will we have to fight for the Gahzi?" asked one of the warriors, "If they send word and we assist, we'll still be sought for after they are finished with the Gerudos."

"We don't know if they'll lose or not. Nabooru is very resilient." Nix responded, "However…I have a feeling that the Gahzi will be calling for us before Nabooru does. Nabooru is prideful, I doubt that she'll send or accept help from mercenaries."

The crowd grumbled lowly at that.

Kheisho stayed within the shadows and his ears were intent on what Nixie was saying to her people. Yes, Nix was stiff-necked and strong, but she was also rather greedy when Kheisho thought about it. She would assist the Gahzi despite her objections about them if the price was right. And if she accepted that invitation, Kheisho would be considered an enemy, because of his inexorable choice of Nabooru. Kheisho realized that it was time for him to leave this place. He would see to Nova immediately and check her well-being. If she is not cut out for it, he'll have to leave her behind. By the time the Marids get word from the Gahzi, Kheisho will be long gone and Nova will probably be more healed. They might use her and if his plan was right, he'll get her back once more.

When the causal meeting was over, Kheisho limped to Nix and asked, "Where is my horse?"

"Ah, yes. I have to see to something, but Raghu here," she turned to the man that asked of his health earlier, "will help you to the stables."

Raghu smiled and nodded.

While they walked together, Kheisho looked up at the man and asked, "Are you one of the warriors?"

"Yes," he replied, "I'm one of the spear men in the frontlines who take down the riders. Are you?"

"Yes," Kheisho said in turn, "I'm a Sheikah."

Raghu looked kind of embarrassed, "Er, what does a Sheikah do? I've never met one before, but I've heard of them. I know the different clans and such, but that's about it."

"Well…" Kheisho thought and then said simply, "We are the protectors of the royal family of Hyrule. We excel in whatever they need us to be great in. If we don't know the skill, we learn it. We fight for and die for the royal ones. I don't have a prince or princess to look out for, though. My mother is taking care of Prince Liir and it'll be a while until Liir has any children, so I'm just plain Kheisho as of now. I have no one to protect."

"No one?" Raghu looked at him intently.

Kheisho thought about it and then shrugged, "No one. My Mom has Dad and Dad has Mom. My sister has her…er…lover, I guess you'll call him…I don't have anyone."

"Well, it isn't restricted to family, you know."

Again, he thought and answered, "No."

Raghu gave Kheisho another one of his warm smiles and said, "You'll have someone to protect soon enough. And when you find them, you'll not want anything to happen to them."

Kheisho laughed and answered with a mere, "Whatever."

They were nearly to the stalls and, subconsciously, Kheisho picked up his pace, making Raghu chuckled and tell him to slow before he hurts his ankle. When inside the stables, Kheisho looked from stall to stall trying to find that familiar face. Hearing a nicker from a stall on the other side, Kheisho turned with a broad grin and hopped quickly to Nova. He could see her injuries through the bars of the stall and winced when Nova barely put weight upon her hock. Raghu stood back and stroked another horse while Kheisho mumbled sweet nothings to his mare.

Some of the ladies that worked in the stable stared at Kheisho, most likely because of his size. They were so used to seeing men as tall as trees and then little Kheisho pops up as tall as a… a shrub maybe?

"Oh, look." One of the women pointed and whispered, "He's so tiny!"

"He's adorable!"

"Why is he covering his face? Oh, I bet he is just as cute without it!"

"But why is he so small? Was he born too early?"

Kheisho turned and glared at them. They cringed and went back to work, whispering to one another saying that he had good hearing.

**O.oxo.O**

Instead of going to bed like Nixie wanted him to do, Kheisho stayed out a little later. Sitting upon the now cold sand, he stared up at the moon and stars. He felt rather homesick and worried about Nabooru. Twisting his back, Kheisho reached over and pulled back the flap a bit to look inside. Nix was already sleeping soundly upon the bed, tired of waiting. He let the curtain fall and returned his sight to the moon. To his surprise, a dark cloud covered his vision of it. With suspicious eyes, Kheisho stood while leaning on the side of the hut and watched as the cloud started to descend.

He blinked and his jaw dropped when he recognized the cloud, "Dark Lady?"

She twiddled her fingers at the Sheikah in front of her, "How are ya?"

"Hurt," he answered pointing, "What are you doing here?"

Jumping off the cloud and landing in front of him, the Dark Lady put her hands on her hips and smiled, "I think you want to leave."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! I heard that speech Nix gave also! You know she'll easily go to either Nabooru or the Gahzi leader."

Biting his lower lip, Kheisho nodded reluctantly.

"I'll take you away from here." She offered, leaning down.

"Nova…" he grimaced.

"She'll be fine. Come on." She called her storm cloud down and stepped upon its dark, fluffy surface.

When he hesitated again, she grasped his hand and pulled him gently toward her. Right when he was upon the cloud, she took off. He fell back and grappled onto the soft and oddly solid top. He had to reach up and catch his cowl from flying away. His stomach lurched, for he has never flown before and now there he was, sitting upon a cloud, speeding through the air. He grinned brightly and watched the ground.

"You know what I'll also do?" the Dark Lady said.

"What?"

"I'm going to heal those wounds of yours, _if_," she grinned, "you do me a favor…"

* * *

Tied tightly, the Gerudos rode in front of the Gahzi warriors. Their elbows were tied to their sides, so they couldn't thrust backwards. The Gahzi kept their heads at a distance from the Gerudos for they were constantly trying to fly backwards. No matter what the Gahzi did, the Gerudos just wouldn't stop fighting. Serena even ended up trying to spook the horse to try to get away. It would have worked if she was riding with another Gahzi. Fadi had complete control over the stallion and immediately soothed it.

With a worried glance, Serena looked over to Johara, who had terrified eyes. She rode with the one called Numair. The Gahzi just didn't leave her alone. If he wasn't trying to seduce her, he was constantly hurting her in some way. Protectiveness overcame Serena and had her going into a rage on Fadi's horse. She screamed and twisted her body wildly. Leaning backwards, Fadi frowned and tried to pin her forward to the horse's neck. Emir glanced around and sighed with a frustrated eye roll. He was getting sick of the ceaseless struggles.

"Not much farther." Emir assured himself.

"What are we going to do with them when we get there?" Numair asked while grinning and stroking his nail up and down over Johara's cheek, making her grimace and bow her head away.

Serena glared and thought about all the things she'd do to him if _she_ was on his horse.

"We'll just put them into the prison. Haytham will probably bring orders about what will happen to them." Emir clarified.

"Ok," said Numair brightly, "Who'll take care of them?" he was now trying to find one of Johara's ticklish spots.

"Not you." Emir said dully, casting him a disapproving stare.

Numair just giggled and continued his pickings upon poor Johara.

The ride didn't last at all too long. Serena was panting and sweating with the exertion of fighting and heat. Johara was already scared to death, but when the large gates appeared and loomed closer, she panicked slightly. With loud creaks, the gate slowly opened and the horses entered. All of the people turned from their work and stared at the captives. Most smiled, but a couple of them actually had faces of sympathy. However, they will soon forget that Serena and Johara ever existed once they get out of their line of sight and go on with their marry ways.

Just as the Gahzi warriors said, they were heading towards a large stone structure that was the most likely candidate for the prison. Halting their horses, they demounted and jerked the two Gerudos off with them. There were no words spoken. At the sight of the leader Emir, the two guards standing out side the door opened if for them and the others guards inside, didn't question at all. They walked quickly through the hall of bared cells, with another Gahzi following with a set of keys.

"We saw you riding in the distance. Haytham will be back with orders soon, I bet." The guard said to Emir.

Emir merely nodded.

It was hard for Serena and Johara to walk. The Gahzi placed chains, restricting their leg distance to make it harder to run, let alone keep pace with the men's fast pace. When Serena tripped from overstepping, Fadi caught her. Serena tensed beneath him and Fadi let her go when he stood her right. She glared up at the Gahzi warrior, but continued moving. Their hands were bound behind their back, so they couldn't fight. Their feet her bound to make walking difficult, so they couldn't run. They were trapped and for now, struggling will be futile.

"This cell here will be fine." The guard said, placing keys into the lock and opening the door, "We'll place both in here to conserve space. I'm sure we'll be getting more prisoners, since the war is so near."

Walking them inside, Fadi and Numair sat them down on a cold, stone bench at the end of the cell. First, they unlocked the binds on their ankles, than they untied the ropes that constricted them and cut off the circulation of blood. It was a relief to feel the heat rush back to the fingertips and be able to move the shoulders. The Gahzi gathered up the chains and ropes and left the cell. They stood outside it, watching the Gerudos and discussing what they were going to do with them.

"Once we get orders," Emir said to Numair, "we'll know what our leader wants."

"Umm," Fadi finally spoke up after a long amount of time, "Emir?"

Turning his head slightly he said, "Yes, Fadi?"

"Well…do you think we should feed them something? I doubt they've ate in a while."

It was true; Serena and Johara were starving and would kill for a nimble of bread at this point. Their eyes were hopeful as they let their gaze lock on Emir, who thought about it.

After giving it gradual thought, he responded, "No."

The Gerudos hopes sank and they looked away.

"Let them be hungry for a while, at least."

"But…" Fadi fidgeted.

"They'll survive a long time before they starve to death, Fadi." Emir reassured him.

At that, the Gahzi men left, Fadi still unsure. He cast the Gerudos a sad glance, before trailing after his companions. Serena and Johara were left in the stone cell with nothing. The whole place was bare, save for the stone bench. There wasn't even a hint of straw on the ground, like slave traders and other prisoners usually did to keep it semi clean. Both Serena and Johara pulled their knees to their chest, huddled together on the bench that was too small for them and did the only thing they could do.

They waited.

* * *

**Himmels:** Lol, we started another story. We'll keep this one going also, but yeah, we started another.

**Draculina:** I think the next chapter we'll be introducing either FireSage's or Reno and Aero's characters...Maybe Senorita's also...Lol, we'll see, I guess.

**Himmels:** People seem to like the new boy's (the Gahzi boys) so we're happy about that.

**Draculina:** Now, review! It makes us feel better!


	12. A New Adventure

**Himmels:** It is weird not having a beta reader for this story. Lol, we have two others for Hyrule High School and Theos peri Agapao, so this one is all by its lonesome. Heh, we want it that way though.

**Draculina:** Yeah, even if there are mistakes, we wouldn't want a beta reader for this story. Lol, beta readers make you plan. For the Sheikah Series, there is no planning.

**Himmels:** Haha, anyway, it's been a while since we updated this story and it was about time that we did. Sorry for the delay, but this one takes longer for us to write.

**Draculina:** Believe it or not, we have to do a lot of research. Good Lord, the choosing of the names is difficult for us enough! Do you know what we do just to find the perfect name?! GAH! -sighs- Before I have a breakdown, go ahead and read and enjoy. Himmels, help me...

**Chapter 12**

**A New Adventure  
**

* * *

" Why was I so afraid to tell her  
That for her I would fight a thousand soldiers  
But just like an angry child  
I kept my feelings locked inside  
There were rivers of tears  
Flowing from her eyes"

**--Marc Anthony**

* * *

It turns out that the cobweb designs upon the clothing of the Madhukar tribe were not a symbol of spiders and such, but it was in fact, a comb from a beehive. When the Gerudos rode within the midst of the village that was built within the cliffs walls they saw that there were beehives everywhere. The eyes of Nabooru's warriors were near fascination when they saw the surrounding hives and the honey, oh the honey. These people practically bathed in honey and nectar.

"The bees won't sting you," the leader, Shihad, said, "that is, unless you toy with them. Which I'm sure you will not do."

Faizah cast a meaningful look to Baheera who rolled her eyes and practically pledged in a bored tone, "I won't mess with the bees."

The leader explained that the bees were here long before the Madhukars were, so they lived together in harmony. Their way of thinking was that if the bees gave them honey, then they'll build them strong hives. If a bee could write, then Nabooru suspected that they would have signed a contract. Shihad also told them that they have discovered remedies for sickness and wound healers through the different combinations of medical leaves and honeycomb. Wajihah was impressed by that, for she was not only one of the advisers of Nabooru, but also one of the healers of the Gerudos.

There were many stairs within the Madhukar tribe's cliff home. The horses were left upon the bottom, while the Gerudos climbed higher and higher to reach the destination. The more they ascended, the deeper the village was dug into the cliff. Another amazing thing about this place would be the huge waterfall that covered the village from prying eyes of passerby's and the spies of enemies. Palm trees stood tall around the concealed huts where the villagers lived and offered protection from the sun and tasty coconut milk. When they reached the very end of the village, fires were lit everywhere, because of the darkness and the throne of Shihad was revealed. One could still hear the faint humming of the bees, which made the Gerudos presume that there were even more hives within the cliffs.

"Tell me…" Shihad said, thinking deeply as he crossed his legs after he sat upon his throne, "Was it really an accident venturing into my territory?"

"Yes," Nabooru answered, "A freak storm erupted in our midst and two of our soldiers were lost. We had to travel around a lake that was formed and the quickest path to the Gahzi is through Madhukar territory. However…" Nabooru sat before him, with her warriors following in suit, "I didn't think that your jurisdiction was so large and I wasn't aware that I was leading the Gerudos straight for your home. If I had known, I wouldn't have done so. Disturbing your peace was not our aim and for that I apologize."

Shihad waved away the apology with a smile, "It is welcoming to have a person that isn't sided with the Gahzi in our residence. We do not wish to be part of the Gahzi's rule. We enjoy our peace and prosperity. If we wanted to join forces with anyone, we would've done it long ago. The king there…Asad…he doesn't understand this…"

"Yes, I understand." Nabooru nodded slowly, "I've denied his offer of joining forces, which he did not approve of by far. If we didn't go to war when we did, I believe that we would have been attacked in our own home."

Shihad nodded sadly, "Yes, you would have. The Gahzi are so bloodthirsty. They are much worse than the Marids, and they are the most terrible I've seen." Frowning again, the Madhukar leader shook his head at himself and said, "Disregard that, I shouldn't judge them. It's a way of life."

In the Gerudos relaxation within the stone walls of Shihad's sanctuary, their guards were let down completely. They didn't hear some Madhukars approach from behind and when they appeared, Faizah gave a shout of surprise and the Gerudos lunged for their weapons without thinking twice.

"Calm down!" Nabooru shouted angrily.

"Can ya blame us?" Faizah asked with a look of disbelief, setting her large spear down none too gently.

Nabooru glared at everyone and turned to the newcomers, who had amused looks upon their faces, "I'm sorry they did that. We are very jumpy people."

The lone lady within the group stepped forward with a smile gracing her elegant lips, "Not to worry." She said in a quiet tone, "You're warriors, so it's to be expected, no? I just wanted to welcome you myself. I'm Kayla, Shihad's wife-to-be."

Nabooru smiled at her and held out her hand in friendship, "Nabooru of the Gerudos. It's an honor to meet such a noble man's wife-to-be, Kayla."

Shihad chuckled with modesty, "I don't know about _that_."

Smiling some more, Kayla walked with the utmost grace Nabooru has ever seen someone achieve and stood next to her future husband. Laying her hand upon the arm of Shihad's throne, she smiled down at the Gerudos. Nabooru now saw that she wore a dull gold dress with black honeycomb markings that started upon the right hip and trickled down to the bottom. A black tattoo wrapped around her bicep and her fingernails were permanently painted and shined like onyx. Hair the color of desert sand and eyes like gold, Kayla could have matched the various princesses in Hyrule with her beauty.

"Shihad," Kayla turned to him, "I do hope that you are letting them stay."

Judging by the look he gave her, Nabooru concluded that the man would move mountains for her and give her the sun, moon, and stars if she so asked, "Yes, Nabooru you are welcome to stay."

Looking back, Nabooru saw that her Gerudos were looking at her hopefully. Not wanting to deny them of this small pleasure of being able to sleep in safety, Nabooru agreed, "But only for tonight. We have to hurry."

"Yes, of course." Kayla said, smile unwavering.

"I was wondering…" Wajihah spoke up suddenly, making everyone turn to look at her, "Could I visit someone that makes the honey medicines? I'm quite curious to know how they do it. I've never heard of such a thing before."

"Yes, yes," Shihad nodded waving his hand, "All of you can explore this place."

"I'd like to get to know you more, Nabooru." Kayla said, "If you don't mind and if you have the time."

Nabooru blinked in surprise, "Oh, yeah. We can talk whenever."

Kayla's smile never disappeared.

* * *

The ride with the Dark Lady was both exciting and frightening on Kheisho's part. Just for the sake of games, the Dark Lady dropped him in mid air and caught him right before he hit the ground. She thought it as hilarious to the point of hysteria, but Kheisho thought it was terrifying. He's never fallen before from something so high. When he did end up running off from cliffs or high roof tops and such, it was always on purpose.

It was ridiculously hot when they traveled leisurely. Kheisho was now without his cowl, because the Dark Lady was going so fast at one point that it flew off. The Dark Lady didn't notice, so he never got a chance to retrieve it, though now he was sorely regretting that he didn't tell her. He sun was burning his scalp, not to the point of redness however. Since Kheisho was a Fire Sheikah, it was only natural that he was able to withstand heat such as that. Withstanding it and getting affected by it was too different things though. Though he can handle it very easily, the sun was still capable of burning him.

"Ah, we're almost there." The Dark Lady smiled as she braided Kheisho's hair. Another thing he didn't find enjoyable.

"Where is there, really?" Kheisho asked.

"We're almost to Rachel!" she said in almost a cheer.

"Rachel? Rachel…" Kheisho thought and then turned to the Dark Lady with a look of confusion, "The deku scrub?"

With annoyance for Kheisho ruining one of her braids when turning, the Dark Lady pulled on of his golden locks and answered, "Yes, the deku scrub."

"Ah, ow!" Kheisho tried to lean away, but that only caused more pain, "Why there? Ow, will you let go?"

With reluctance, the Dark Lady let him go but still twirled his hair in her fingers, "I said that I wanted a favor from you. I'm not taking you home."

"What does Rachel have anything to do with this?"

"You'll see!" she giggled and then said to the thunder cloud, "Cloudie, start to descent. Rachel is very near!"

The cloud rumbled and did as it was told. Kheisho could tell that they were getting close to the destination the Dark Lady wanted, because her giggles were slowly escalating. The full laugh came when they touched the ground and Rachel popped out of a hole within the desert sand. They both grinned happily at each other and took no notice of Kheisho as of yet.

"Teehee, I visited the castle. Link is doing well. He's a little worried about Fire Boy here," she pointed at Kheisho with her thumb, "but other than that he is good!"

"Ah, my love, Link." Rachel sighed dramatically, "I'll pay him a visit soon."

Kheisho rolled his eyes, "Oh, God…"

A nut was shot at Kheisho's chest, making him jolt backwards, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"What?" Rachel asked him with a sniff.

"You shot a deku nut at me." Kheisho said with a glare as he rubbed his chest.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't. I don't know what you're talking about."

Kheisho's jaw had fallen and was stammering in incredulity.

"Anyway," Rachel said turning back to the Dark Lady, "the Gerudos are now inside Madhukar territory and they seem to have taken them in hospitably."

"Oh, good! A perfect place for Fire Boy!"

"Huh?" Kheisho said at a total loss as to what was going on.

"The favor!" the Dark Lady turned to him gleefully, "I want you to fight with the Gerudos."  
…

…

"Uh…what?"

"Fight." Rachel said, "You know, wave around a weapon and roar."

"Yes, I know what fights are! But why do I have to fight for the Gerudos?!" Kheisho yelled.

"Because I got you out of the Marid territory, I'm going to heal your wounds, and maybe I'll even get your horse if you do good." The Dark Lady said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Thinking quickly, Kheisho contemplated what they were saying to him. He knew when he left with the Dark Lady that whatever she wanted him to do would be big or very painful, but he didn't think it'd be big _and_ painful.

"So, you'll do all of that, if I fight against the Gahzi." Kheisho assured.

"Yes."

"You'll heal Nova?"

"Yes, if you fight and do good."

"If I do good…" Kheisho repeated.

The Dark Lady knew he loved that horse and she knew that it actually belonged to Maylei and he'll do anything for her. He'll fight a thousand of those Gahzi warriors to heal the horse, so Maylei wouldn't be angry with him. Yes, if it is for Maylei, then he will fight for sure.

Biting his lip in a way that the Dark Lady thought was very adorable, Kheisho responded, "…Fine…What are the chances of me dying anyway?" he laughed uneasily.

"You know," just to be sure, Rachel egged Kheisho on, so he was a guaranteed attribute to Nabooru, "you'll be famed just like your father was when he went on his adventure. You do realize that you are the only person within your family lines that hasn't got a taste of freedom." Kheisho gave her a blank look, so she continued, "Well, think about it! Sheik, your amazing father, helped save Hyrule by teaching Link how to perform the songs of the temples! He gave Link hints that helped him through his quest.

"And your mother, Khema, what about her? She helped fight in the war when she was only ten in the last Sheikah village. She survived that fight and for a while, lived on her own even during the time of Ganondorf. She survived it all.

"Your sister, Shema, also had her glimpse of the world beyond. She went through terrible things and she didn't even realize that during the time she created a bond that is slowly forming between Giglio and the royalties. Her cause brought centaurs into Hyrule and a man from Rosestadt who everyone has fallen in love with.

"Tell me, Kheisho…" Rachel went on, "What have you done that is even the least bit equivalent to your family's adventures? You are the beautiful Kheisho that the girls swoon over. That is it. Nothing more. Don't you want to be like your family? Don't you want to withhold the Red Sheikah clan's reputation of their wondrous and merciless fighting?"

During this little speech, Kheisho's jaw was clenched and the Dark Lady could feel the tension radiating from his body. Smiling, she realized that Kheisho has never really thought about what Rachel inquired. He has always been the flirtatious Sheikah that roamed Hyrule, always strutting around his beauty that couldn't even be covered up by a cowl and showing off his power for all who caught sight of his unique ways. Who could be proud of the name, Kheisho the Vain? The rest of his family had prideful names to be tolerated such as Sheik the Advisor, Khema the Survivor, and Shema the Wanderer.

"I don't like being called the Vain…" Kheisho said accidentally aloud, "I am the spirit of fire. I should be known as so."

"Yes," Rachel smirked with the Dark Lady, "Let everyone know how powerful you are. Show the Gahzi that you are the spirit of all fire within Hyrule. Show them what the last Fire Sheikah is capable of."

Taking a deep breath, Kheisho responded, "Where is Nabooru?"

Throughout this whole time the trio was standing in the middle of the desert, Kheisho has been balancing himself upon one leg. Grinning now, the Dark Lady's hand glowed in purple light. Escaping her palm, the amethyst glow engulfed Kheisho's leg, immediately letting the pain ease away.

"I'll leave you at the beginning of a large canyon." The Dark Lady explained to him as Kheisho tested out his leg, "You'll proceed through it and soon you'll meet up with Madhukar guardians. Explain to them that you are enemies with the Gahzi and are there for Nabooru and you'll be fine. Ah, Crystal!"

Kheisho was shocked to see leopard running at full speed towards them.

"You've finally made it." Rachel said when the cat came to a stop, "What took you so long. Don't worry about Kheisho he won't give up your secret."

Taking a long glance at Kheisho, she then responded, '_Which secret? I've many.'_

The Red Sheikah flinched when the voice ran through his head and then stared at the leopard warily.

'_Unfortunately,_' Crystal continued, '_the Madhukar tribe didn't see me before they took in Nabooru. Hopefully, she'll tell them about her __**pet**__ when she realizes I am gone. Until then, I guess I'm with you, Kheisho._'

Still at a lost for words, Kheisho just nodded his head. Gazing at the gorgeous creature before him, he had a sudden memory shoot back to him. Her eyes. Those beautiful silver eyes!

"Were you the one with Nixie? When I woke?" he asked, "You had to be. Those eyes…But…you were in a human-like form then…"

"Oh, well, doesn't he catch on quickly?" the Dark Lady said unperturbed.

Crystal, however, found this unsettling, '_Silence, Dark Lady…Human-like form, you say, Kheisho? Tell me,_' she growled and took a step forward to Kheisho, '_How many __**humans**__ can you count that can turn into an animal? Huh?_' when the Sheikah didn't answer she continued in a menacing tone, '_That's right. None. I am not human. Nor Elf. Nor Sheikah. I am nothing like your kind. I truly __**hate**__ you people._'

Astonished, Kheisho at first couldn't respond then he retorted angrily, "If you hate us so much, then why are you helping Nabooru?!"

'_Ha! Like I had a choice. I had to a return a favor to Rachel here. If it weren't for that one favor, I wouldn't be near you despicable scum._'

Now growling himself, Kheisho fisted his hands and took a step toward Crystal.

"Alright, alright, enough you two." The Dark Lady stood in between, "Let's not waste time. I'll take you to Nabooru, Kheisho. Would you like a ride also, Crystal?"

Not bothering for an answer, the leopard turned and ran off in the direction she came with Kheisho's glare following.

* * *

For the longest time, no one really took any notice to the two Gerudos within the prison cell. Guards passed by, but they really only glanced at them in mild interest. Some that saw that they were the enemy army spared them a glare, but other than that, Serena and Johara were left alone.

Together they huddled on the small stone bench. Both were starving and severely dehydrated, but their panting and heavy lidded eyes still didn't give Emir any thought to give them water. He had checked on them once before with the other two, Numair and Fadi. Again, Fadi pointed out to Emir that they were in desperate need of substance and liquid, but Emir ignored him and Numair taunted him, which the girls now assumed was a regular thing.

Now that morning was seeping through the tiny window above the Gerudos, they woke from a shaky slumber with a start when the loud cell door unlocked and creaked open. Being too weak from the lack of water for the past three or four days, they couldn't really recall now, they couldn't lunge at the Gahzi that were leaning at the doorway like they wanted to.

Serena and Johara recognized Emir immediately, but the new one was unidentifiable. He was younger than Emir, most certainly, smaller also. His face wasn't as stern and he just didn't posses the warrior look that Emir and even Fadi had. His round and almost naïve eyes watched the two Gerudos with a yawn.

"Hmmm…Well, right now, I guess we don't have to worry about them. When you caught them, I bet that deserted already took a toll upon those bodies." The new one said.

"Yes, we can assume." Emir responded, "They were already very hungry and thirsty when we caught them, I just haven't fed or watered them since." He admitted easily.

The slighter one raised his eyebrow and said blandly, "Yes, I can see that."

After a small pause, Emir asked, "So what do we do with them?"

With a sigh, he responded, "Our king was so course with everything he said, so I'm not really sure."

"Haytham…" Emir warned.

"Well, he was" the young, Haytham said throwing up his arms, "He just laughed and vaguely hinted that he might want to see them in the future. I guess we just leave them alone for now."

Emir's eye brows furrowed which was a pretty big emotion showcase for him and said, "That's it?"

"Yup, that's all." Haytham stood straight and stretched with another yawn, "I don't know why you had to wake me up and ask though."

"Well, you didn't come yesterday when I brought them in, so I took matters into my own hands."

Haytham glared, "It's five thirty in the morning according to that sun dial we passed not too long ago, Emir. Why are you even awake?"

"Oh, please, you little man." Emir scoffed, "I wake at four every morning. Shouldn't you also?"

"No! I don't exercise constantly, nor do I feel a need to patrol every crack of Gahzi!"

"Well, maybe you should."

Slapping a hand to his face, Haytham let out a frustrated growl and said, "That's beside the point. Get some food and water into these two so they stay alive. Until I get some more solid orders from our King, I need them in good health. Well, not good health, but alive at least." He waved his hand and exited the cell, with Emir following.

They spoke to each other all the way down the hall until, Serena and Johara couldn't hear their voices. They had a feeling that Emir wouldn't follow his orders immediately and give them their needs.

And their predictions were right. It was actually Fadi and Numair that came to give them what they wanted. Numair made a beeline straight for Johara making her tense and inch away. Fadi gave Numair a worried glance and then turned his attention to Serena. He helped her sit up and against the stone bench. Serena felt so embarrassed, because of her sluggish movements and helpless form that could so easily be manipulated. Cautiously and gently, Fadi put one hand underneath her chin and another help a cup to her lips. It took a little coaxing, but Fadi eventually got Serena to crack open her mouth, so he could pour the rather warm water into her mouth.

Numair wasn't the least bit as caring as Fadi had been with Serena. When Johara refused the water despite her desperate need, he grabbed her by the jaw and pried her mouth open so hard that her jaw popped painfully making her cry out and use her little bit of energy to jerk away.

"Numair!" Fadi cried, darting forward.

"What? She wouldn't take it!" Numair justified his actions with a sneer.

"Breaking her jaw won't keep her alive, Numair." Fadi said with an unsure glare.

The counterpart scoffed and replied, "It won't kill her either."

"Yes it would!" Fadi shot back, "If you break her jaw, she won't be able to eat, which would cause her death. And don't you even say that you didn't grab her that hard!"

Numair bared his teeth and said in a dangerous tone, "You finish up in here, Fadi. And when you're done, I'd like to have a word…" he stood and purposefully knocked over the cut that held Johara's water.

When he stalked out of the cell, Fadi sighed very quietly that Serena barely heard it.

With the tiniest of smiles, he raised the cup to Serena's cracked lips once more and let her have her fill. Serena left a lot of water for Johara, but he said, "I knew he'd so something like that. I brought extra water. Drink up, little Gerudo."

Knowing that, Serena emptied the cup with relief. Pulling a canteen of sorts out of his loose dishdasha, Fadi poured some more and shifted toward Johara. She was less hesitant with Fadi, but he still had to cajole her into opening her lips. When she saw that no trick was to be found like when Numair played with her, she greedily gulped down the water. Fadi made her pause for a shaky breath when he pulled the cup away.

When the water was gone, Serena and Johara sighed in easement with their eyes closed. When Fadi spoke, their eyes opened once more. Though he did provide the water and such, he was still the enemy, so they were still wary of him.

"I'll leave this food here." He motioned toward it, "When you gain your energy back from the water you can eat. Sorry it took so long." He said in that quiet voice.

"_Sorry?_" Serena thought in total confusion, "_He's the enemy and he's apologizing? These people must have done a number on him if he is even asking for forgiveness from prisoners._"

Standing, Fadi exited the cell without another word.

Not bothering to wait for their bodies to hydrate, the Gerudos grabbed the pieces of bread that waited for them and ate hungrily. When that was done, they silently wished for more and wondered if Emir would think to order someone to feed them again. With a small humorless laugh, Serena suspected that Haytham would have to visit once more before the Gerudos would get any form of nutrition. For now, however, the Gerudos took whatever they could get.

* * *

**Himmels:** Lol, now be prepared to wait for another chapter. Feel free to entertain yourself in the time being with the other stories we have and the authors that we posted on our biography page stories.

**Draculina:** Yeah, we are constantly updating that darn thing, so feel free to go check it out so we don't feel ridiculous doing it XD. Anyway, we forgot to put up there -points upwards- that introduced in this chapter was FireSage's character Kayla.

**Himmels:** Eh heh, I know we told you, Senorita, that we'd be putting your character into this chapter, but as it turns out, the chapter would have been too long if we imputed your character into this chapter, so...do ya mind waiting one more chapter longer?

**Draculina:** Haha, feel free to curse us out on myspace. We will gladly listen with a smile. Or at least I will, because I find it amusing when people cuss me out -grins-. Ok, review, because if you are a writer, then you know how good it feels to watch the quota rise higher and higher!


	13. Fight Together

**Himmels:** This is one of our favorite chapters. It shows the personality of King Asad and it is introducing the character of Color0me0Senorita0twilight, Akasha!

**Draculina:** Hur hur hur, she is going to cause turmoil! Buwahahaha! She is also going to cause great confusion with y'all and we're going to laugh and laugh and laugh.

**Himmels:** Hell, in the end, we might not even tell you.

**Draculina:** Yeah, and we're not even going to tell you what we're talking about now.

**Himmels:** So there.

**Draculina:** Yeah.

**Himmels and Draculina:** -matching crazed look-

**Chapter 13**

**Fight Together**

* * *

"A sickened mind and spirit  
The mirror tells me lies  
Could I mistake myself for someone  
Who lives behind my eyes  
Will he escape my soul  
Or will he live in me  
Is he tryin' to get out or tryin' to enter me

Voices in the darkness  
Scream away my mental health  
Can I ask a question  
To help me save me from myself"

**--Ozzy Osbourne**

* * *

As Nabooru promised Kayla, they ventured together to her sanctuary within Shihad's cliff castle. Kayla's private quarters weren't large like Nabooru suspected it would be. Instead, it was a quaint little corner of the cliff, where she had put a covering of pillows and blankets upon the far back, a desk to the right and a wall of bookshelves to the left. Nabooru smiled when she saw that Kayla put a picture of Shihad upon her wall. She loved watching couples interact and treat each other.

Upon the desk, Nabooru noticed a small gold book and a quill next to it, which Nabooru could only assume was her diary. There was also blank off colored papers and a few of her reading books, one of which was open. Taking her gaze toward the bookshelf, Nabooru wondered what Madhukar writing was like. She had a keen compulsion to try and read one of them, but for now, Kayla wanted to talk.

The upcoming queen sat upon her cushions upon the ground and threw a blanket over her feet while saying, "Sit, sit. I'd like to thank you for coming here with me."

"Of course," Nabooru smiled, "it is always a pleasure."

Kayla's constant smile gave her a young appearance, "Will you tell me about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?"

She thought and then answered, "Are there really only women in your clan?"

"Yes," Nabooru answered, "We only get one man every hundred years. Ganondorf, the evil king, was that one man twenty some years ago. I was thinking that we should kill off the next one, but we still got eighty or so more years before we have to worry about that." She laughed.

Kayla laughed with her, "Will you be living when that child gets born in eighty years? Do Hylians live a long time?"

At that, Nabooru had to think, "Well…I would like to see the next son born and Gerudos and other Hylians are _supposed_ to live a very long life. But…Well, you know, you can't be too sure about things like that. Life is a sensitive subject. Anything can go wrong at any time, so you can't make predictions on how long you will live. If I lived a regular life and stayed at my fortress, healthy, interactive, then I would live as long as any Hylian, which is very long. Hylians are…blessed…when it comes to age; especially the Sheikahs and Zoras. They live ridiculously long."

Kayla nodded slowly, "Do a lot of Gerudos die without conceiving?"

"Conceiving meaning not having children?" Nabooru clarified and when she nodded, she continued, "Then yes, a lot of us do. That is why our tribe isn't as prosperous as others within the desert. As I said, we live a long time, but if we are desperate, emphasis on the 'desperate', we will mate with the other men of Hyrule. Rarely do we actually stay with them, however. It's almost this entire scenario: meet, mate, separate, raise, and then we got another warrior."

A laugh came again from Kayla at that, "Is it hard doing that?"

"No, when we have children, everybody helps raise it, because really, it's fascinating seeing a child born from a Gerudo. Seriously, it _rarely_ happens and when it does, everyone wants to see it." Nabooru shrugged.

"Do you plan on having children?" she asked.

Nabooru blushed very slightly, "Uh…Well, I haven't thought about it, you see…I haven't ever really been attracted to a man." When Kayla opened her mouth, Nabooru grinned and continued, "Or Hylian, or Sheikah, or Zor-, you know what, that would be interesting, wouldn't it? To mate with a Zora, I mean. It'd be impossible yes, because they have eggs, but think about…A little blue Gerudo with fins…"

Kayla giggled and replied, "I'd rather not think about that. Come, come, snap out of your fantasies and tell me more. Tell me more about yourself. How do you like leading your people?"

Nabooru blinked, thinking that was a strange question, but answered, "I love my Gerudos. Each one of them is amazing one way or another. Even if I wasn't their leader, I'd just love being a Gerudo as vain as that sounds."

"No, not vain, just dedicated." Kayla shook her head, "I've been wondering…Why are you going to war with the Gahzi? What did the leader do?

"The leader…Asad, is his name right?"

She nodded.

"Well…it is rather personal." Nabooru frowned, "I'm afraid of telling my Gerudos the reason, because I'm afraid they'd think it is trivial."

"You haven't even told them the reason and they are following you?"

Nabooru nodded with a faint smile, "Yes, everyone is, except the councilors. Only two of the councilors agreed and that is Mushirah and Wajihah, but they always agree with me. The others…I don't know…"

"Did Asad say something?" she asked, "Did he do something?"

Again, Nabooru bit her lip in hesitation to tell.

Finally, Kayla's smile disappeared and so did that kind voice, "I mean, really, Nabooru, is it that bad? Or are you embarrassed?"

Nabooru blinked at the sudden change.

"Is this war unnecessary?" she continued, "Maybe you should just call it off and-,"

A knock was heard on the door.

The smile and the generous voice returned, "Yes?"

A Madhukar servant came inside and said to her, "Another had just traveled into our territory. We all ready informed Lord Shihad, but when we intercepted the boy's travels and confronted him, he said he was here for Nabooru. He has a leopard with him, also."

Nabooru stood with joy at the mention of a leopard, assuming that it was her Crystal.

"Did he give a name?" Kayla asked.

"He said his name is Kheisho." He answered.

Nabooru blinked, "Really?"

"Do you know this Kheisho, Nabooru?" Kayla looked up at her.

"Yes…but what is he doing here?" she responded more to herself.

The servant led Nabooru and Kayla out of the small chambers and through the castle to where Kheisho was being held. As it turns out, Kheisho was in the same spot where the Gerudos spoke with Shihad. Right now, Kheisho held Shihad in total fascination, for this was the first time Shihad had witnessed any person other than a desert warrior or thief. The Fire Sheikah didn't mind having the attention, Nabooru saw with a raised eyebrow. Movement caught her eye and she beamed when she saw her leopard.

"Crystal!" Nabooru exclaimed and rushed forward. The leopard tensed, but relaxed slowly, when Nabooru threw her arms around her neck saying, "I was wondering where you ran off to. I was worried!"

A soft purr came from the leopard making Nabooru giggle very lightly and stroke her fur. Releasing the cat, she turned to Kheisho and said, "What the hell are you doing here, Kheisho?" and then her eyes widened, "Why don't you have your cowl?!"

"Um, well, would you like to hear the whole story?" he answered, blushing and bowing his head.

He hated admitting it, but he truly wished that he had something covering his face. All his life, he thought the cowl thing was stupid and instigated by his father, since he never saw Impa wearing one, but now…he really wanted his face covered. He was almost humiliated, which was something he _never_ felt. After years of withholding his identity behind a cloth, he was shaken at the thought of revealing it to anyone.

Somehow, Nabooru sensed his unease when she mentioned that he was without a cowl. Reaching up and taking off her guhtra, she extended to him with a tap on the shoulder.

He took it from her grasp and stared at it while saying, "Its pink."

"I think it'll do until I can find you a red one, Kheisho." Nabooru grinned at him and then turned to Shihad, "Do you have a red cloth for my friend's face here? It's apart of a Sheikah tradition and he's feeling nervous about breaking it."

Shihad nodded in understanding and ordered one of the servants to go find a red cloth suitable for the Sheikah.

Smiling gratefully at her, he couldn't bring himself to put on her pink guhtra when there were sparkling pink sapphires upon the iqual of it, so he gave it back, making her laugh. The red cloth was hurried in and given to Kheisho where he quickly wound it around his face and tucked it at the neck. Without his hat, it was hard to keep it up, but _thanks_ to the Dark Lady, he didn't have his hat.

Motioning her down, Nabooru bent over and he whispered, "I'd rather just tell _you_ the story. It has some…parts that I bet you don't want others to hear. Like that leopard over there."

Crystal looked over and growled, but Kheisho glared back and thought hard, hoping that it would transfer to her somehow, '_She probably all ready figured most of it out anyway._'

'_So that gives you permission to go and reveal my secrets? How __**vain**__ of you.'_She countered.

Kheisho glowered at her merely because she happened to say that evil word 'vain', which he hated so much.

"You don't mind if we talk about his venture over hear in private, do you?" Nabooru asked both Shihad and Kayla. Kayla looked disappointed and Nabooru frowned when she saw the almost hidden anger, but Shihad couldn't care less, "Go right ahead." He said, "It was wonderful to meet you, Kheisho."

"You also." The Red Sheikah grinned and put his fingers to his forehead in a salute.

Shihad gave Nabooru her own quarters for her stay here, which wouldn't be long, she decided as soon as she entered Shihad's cliff. Kheisho shut the door behind them and followed her to sit upon the various pillows.

"All right," she said, "tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Nearly everything."

"Thanks." Kheisho laughed, "Well, this whole predicament started when I was going to your fortress to curse at you for giving me that book. I don't like and I still have it, so you are welcome to have it back anytime. I'll be cursing you out a little after the story, so you're warned. Prepare all your comebacks."

After taking a deep breath, Kheisho told Nabooru about the sirocco and how he was miraculously rescued by Nix of the Marid tribe in the north and Nabooru's pet leopard, Crystal. At that, Nabooru had some questions, which Kheisho quickly answered. Nabooru concluded then that she was going to have a talk with her "leopard" after Kheisho had finished his story and his curses. Continuing on, he told her about the Marids and their way of life even though Nabooru knew most of what they did. Kheisho told her that they are waiting for her to send word. The Marids don't want to fight for the Gahzi, Kheisho warned, but they will if the money was on the dime.

He then told her how the Dark Lady swooped down and made a deal with him. Nabooru wasn't surprised that Rachel the deku scrub had been following them and keeping an eye on Crystal. Rachel always had a taste for adventure and Nabooru knew she has been bored since Link hasn't been doing much lately. However, she did not know that Kheisho was in the sights of the Dark Lady. After the entertainment of Shema and Dark Link's relationship, she too must have grown bored.

Kheisho then told Nabooru about the deal. He told her that he was here, because he needed to get away from the Marids in time before the Gahzi sent word for assisting and he needed his wounds healed. He left the Nova part out of it, because of the connection to Maylei, though. He told her how the Dark Lady dropped him off at the beginning of the canyon and then he just started to walk with Crystal downwards until he met up with the Madhukar guardians.

"Simple enough," Kheisho shrugged, "And now…Why the hell did you give me that repulsive book?! All it did is insult the Fire Sheikahs by accusing them of being vain and-,"

"Kheisho!" Nabooru said with exasperation, "You _are_ vain!"

"Yes, _I_ am and I've come to terms with that, but not _all_ of them are."

"You know…" Nabooru sighed, "If you read the book then you would've figured out-,"

"I'm not reading that book." Kheisho said stubbornly.

"Fine, don't. See if I care." Nabooru shrugged and laid back on the blankets.

Kheisho did the same and then thought. Pursing his lips, he asked, "So, now what?"

Nabooru yawned and then responded, "We'll be leaving tomorrow for Gahzi. We're almost there."

"So the war is on?"

"It's on."

* * *

Although Emir or Haytham did not order him to do so, Fadi brought the two Gerudos a few more pieces of bread. He squeezed his arm through the bars and held them out gingerly. Serena assumed that he knew what her plan was if he opened that heavy door. Serena wanted to run through him with Johara and then attempt to escape. Apparently, the Gahzi aren't as stupid as they wished they were. Tentatively, Serena extended her hand and then when he didn't move back, she snatched them away and gave half to her friend.

Before he left, Fadi said to them, "You'll be meeting King Asad today, I presume. I heard Haytham telling Emir that this morning." With that, he turned and left them.

The girls stared at each other for a bit then Johara asked Serena, "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know." Serena answered uncertainly, "Nothing good, I'm sure."

"We'll be ok." Johara said with a determined nod, "Our tribe will come and rescue us once they breech the Gahzi walls. Dahab will come!"

Serena was about to respond with a grin, but a voice interrupted them.

"What high expectations."

Emir was standing at the small opening, peering inside with a smirk. Serena was surprised that he came so quickly and Johara bit her lip in nervousness. Glancing down, his smirk disappeared into a frown.

"So, Fadi came, did he?" Emir said more to himself as he raised his eyebrow at the extra bread.

Serena and Johara didn't answer, and instead, stared at him cautiously. With a shrug and a sigh, Emir turned and spoke to someone behind him and opened the cell door. Serena hated watching her friend cringe at the sight of Numair. With nowhere to run and still a little light headed, the Gerudos couldn't do much, but shrink away when they bent down to grapple chains onto their wrists, which connected to the ankles, to restrict walking and forbid running. Johara flinched away from Numair's groping hands and began to back up quickly. In fear of Numair, she didn't realize that Emir was directly behind her.

With Serena's bindings all ready upon her, Emir wrapped his arm around Johara's neck in a headlock, the slightest of movements would cause him to hold tightly and restrict her breathing, so she did not dare to move. He then said to Numair, "If you would keep your hands to yourself for two seconds, then we'll be able to deliver them to Asad, ok Numair? Once he is done, I'm sure he'll let you do whatever you want with them."

"Oh, really?" Numair said with a chuckle and sly grin. He let a suggestive smile wander toward Johara, then he grabbed the leading chain and slowly pulled her back to him and Serena heard him whisper, "I can't wait until the meetings over. Can you?"

Johara tried to move away again with a grimace, but the chain kept her in check.

Emir examined Serena's chains once more before taking the connecting chain and leading her out of the cell with a slight tug. Everyone knew of the Gerudo captives, so no one was really interested when they saw them being led toward the castle. The people most likely only thought that they were going to get interrogated or killed, either way, they truly didn't give a damn. The walk to the large castle was very easy for the Gerudos, but inside it, the personalities of the people changed. Now, the nobles were just like Serena thought they would be; aloof and close-minded. They regarded the Gerudos with disgusted and infuriated glares, which only made the two Gerudos leer straight back. Through some various corridors, they eventually ran upon Haytham the messenger and spy for the Gahzi.

"Ah, good, just in time." Haytham said with a smile, "Let's get them inside then."

Another short walk and they were in front of a large, black set of double doors. Swallowing first in nervousness, Haytham knocked upon the door and waited. Though neither Serena nor Johara heard of an answer from within, Haytham opened the left door and motioned for Emir and Numair to enter. Serena paused, gulping and letting out a shaky breath, knowing what could happen within that chamber. Emir reached downwards and hooked his hand around the nape of her neck and led her in firmly, but also shockingly gently. Numair, on the other hand, dragged Johara in even though she didn't hesitate.

The room was dark except for one open window that gave a steam of light to the wall on the other side of the room. Serena could see grotesque statues of what appeared to be demons and creatures of the underworld. There were also elaborate paintings of darkness and of past kings and queens of Gahzi.

Before Serena could look at more, a voice from somewhere within the shadows beyond the lone window said, "Oh, goody, you brought them." A swift giggle came and the voice continued, "Leave them with me alone."

Emir narrowed his eyes, "But, sir, they-,"

"Chain them first, if you please."

That seemed to relax Emir more. Looking around, he spotted a narrow pillar that would be easily wrapped with the leading chain. Quickly binding them, they stood until they got permission to leave.

"I'll be done talking to them in a moment or two." the voice said, revealing its figure, but not its face, "I'll call when I'm through."

The Gahzi warriors bowed and hastily left.

The hooded figure turned its head and stared at the girls who watched its every move. Asad gradually made his way over to them and then placed his hand upon the pillar and started to circle it, all the while letting his hood fall away. Serena was astonished at how young and beautiful he was. Smooth black hair swept to the left upon his forehead and tickled his neck. Violet eyes sparkled in the darkness and were enlarged by a set of long, black eyelashes. His serene flesh was eerie against the dark hair, but appeared soft and smooth. Serena concluded from the wrinkleless skin and the glint in his eyes that he was only in his early or mid twenties. He was so very young…

"Its quite dark in here, isn't it?" he asked looking around and then to the captives.

Serena blinked and nodded with a, "Yes, it is."

He then looked to Johara, who also agreed.

"I have to keep it that way though." He informed them, "That's what she wants."

"Who is 'she'?" Serena asked.

"She is wonderful!" Asad cheered with a giddy laugh. His eyes suddenly went red, "Stop playing around you stupid boy!"

Serena and Johara's eyes widened at the sudden iris and personality change.

Asad's eyes went purple once more and he said, "Yes, yes, I will. What do you want me to ask them?"

Red again, he responded to himself, "Start with asking them about Nabooru's army. How can you be so unintelligent?"

Violet irises were now shimmering in tears, "I'm sorry."

The two Gerudos watched the scene play out with morbid fascination. They were repulsed and yet transfixed to the point of staring. The young king blinked rapidly and his right eye went from the violet to the blood red. A glare set and the Asad's violet eyed voice remained. When red, his voice was gravelly and his teeth were bared.

Asad turned his head so that the red eye looked at the Gerudos more, "We have a spy where your friends are. Did you know that?"

"I didn't." Serena answered.

"I didn't know, either." Johara also said.

The glare ruined the beauty Asad achieved, "Do you know where they are now?"

They shook their heads.

A snicker rose from him and he waved his hand at them, "Of course you don't. _You_ two were captured. What unworthy warriors for Nabooru. She is probably so ashamed."

Johara bit her lip and shook her head again, "She's not ashamed of us. It wasn't our fault."

"She's ashamed." Asad insisted, "Believe me, no leader wants such weak warriors in their army. Especially you," he said with a smirk at Serena, "she expected so much out of you and you failed." He leaned down and grinned, "You failed her. You know you did, don't you?" he laughed.

Serena swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Don't listen to him, Serena." Johara said, "You have no reason to feel guilty. You were trying to save me. It wasn't your fault. Nabooru knows that. You are her best friend."

Serena wanted desperately to believe every word Johara said to her, but in reality, Serena has been feeling guilty about this whole incident. She is the Calvary Captain. She should have known how to keep Johara safe throughout the whole time they were lost in the desert. They should have never been captured…

"You're Johara, aren't you?" Asad asked, "You're Dahab's assistant?"

Johara blinked in surprise.

"Oh, yes, little Johara." He smiled menacingly, "I know _all_ of the Gerudo's names and I know where all of you come from. I know all." He laughed again, "I'm immortal!"

"You don't." Johara said with such acid in her voice Serena didn't think she was capable of, "You are just like us. Unknowing and mortal!"

He snarled and struck Johara hard across the face, making her cry out and hold back the tears threatening to fall.

The violet eye took over the red one and Asad's hands fisted and went to his mouth, "Oh, don't hit them!"

"Be quiet!" he shouted at himself, "This is how it's done!"

"But what are we trying to achieve?"

"I told you…" he whispered in a deadly tone, eyes out of focus, staring at nothing, "Together we will rule all. Don't you want to be with me forever, my sweet?"

"Yes…"

"Then let us continue." Red eyes, glowering, took over once more.

Serena interjected, "What is it you want to know?" she asked uncertainly. King Asad was quite clearly insane and she did not want to set him off.

The left eye flickered violet once more and then melodious voice of the original King asked, "Why did she reject me? Nabooru, why doesn't she love me?"

Growling, he scolded and insulted himself, "She rejected you because you are a filthy wretch. You are a stupid boy and you're ugly. Ah, you are so _ugly_. How could anyone love you?"

A tear escaped the violet eye and he repeated, "I'm ugly."

Serena quickly intervened, "You're not ugly. Don't listen to the other. You are beautiful."

Violet eyes came forth once more and he clasped his hands together and said with a dazzling smile, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You idiot! She is lying to you!" Red returned, "Don't believe her. You are repulsive. _I_ am the only person capable of tolerating such a face. _I_ am the only person that could ever learn to love you. Do you want me to love you?"

"Yes. Love me."

Before the other could respond, Johara summoned the courage to say, "You know, I bet Nabooru didn't reject you."

At the mention of Nabooru's name, the violet eyes came back and the king resumed the childish nature, "Yes, she did. She said that she would never marry me. She said that our kingdoms will never join forces. She refused my offer despite all my love for her and all the gifts."

"She didn't refuse you." Johara said firmly, "She refused the other. It was the other that she didn't love."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Oh, you are so gullible. Do you want me to leave you?" asked Red, "Is that what you want? I will if you continue this stupidity."

"No, don't leave me!" Asad cried, hands flying to his head and fingers tugging painfully at his hair, "Please, you are my only friend. Don't leave me!"

The violet eyes were weeping, but when the red returned they were completely dry. A smirk came upon the king's lips once more and he said to the Gerudos, "This is going nowhere, apparently. We'll talk another day; a day where my Asad isn't so…weak. Emir!" he suddenly shouted making the Gerudos jump.

The door opened immediately and Emir and Numair entered together. Asad motioned to the girls and said, "I'm done with them for now. Take them away and do whatever you want with them."

Numair grinned, but Emir asked, "My lord, I need more clear orders of what to do."

Asad rolled his crimson eyes and replied, "Use your imagination, Captain. Take them back to the cells and do whatever the hell you want." He looked to Numair at the last part and Serena felt Johara tremble beside her.

"If that is what you wish." Emir and Numair bowed.

The Gahzi grabbed the Gerudos and quickly led them out of the king's chambers.

Slowly, Asad walked back into the shadows beyond the window, violet eyes back and still crying. When he reached the middle of the dark sanctuary he went down to his knees and watched his beautiful and powerful Akasha appear in front of him.

"You weren't good today, Asad." Akasha circled him like a predator.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Her dress made a soft rustling sound as it dragged the ground. Her many jewels jingled merrily, but her face was stern. She stopped in front of Asad and stared down at him and then asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

The young king's eyes widened and then glistened once more with tears. He shook his head rapidly and he replied, "No."

He hugged Akasha's legs and laid his head on her stomach and repeated, "No. Please don't leave me."

She bent down to where he was and replied, "No, I won't leave you then." She kissed him gently and said, "I'll love you forever if you just be good."

Sighing and now embracing her waist and laying his head upon her shoulder, he replied, "I'll try."

She kissed him once more, with a deadly smirk on her lips.

* * *

**Himmels:** -singing- Diary of a madman, walk the line again today. Entries of confusion, dear diary, I'm here to stay!

**Draculina:** -puts arm around her and sings- Maniac depression befriends me! Hear his voice!

**Himmels and Draculina:** Sanity now is beyond me! There's no choice!

**Himmels:** Haha, well, what did you think? Huh?! We really do love this chapter. Even though he is a bad guy, I really like Asad.

**Draculina:** I like Numair. -grins menacingly-

**Himmels:** ...Of course you do...

**Draculina:** All right, the only way you can tell us if you like it or not is by reviewing. So be good boys and girls and do it! Right now. Seriously.


	14. A Call from Hyrule

**Himmels:** You know, this story would be updated a lot more if it wasn't so complicated to write. O.O' Seriously.

**Draculina:** Usually ideas just come to us, but with the story, we actually have to think. Which sucks. Ja.

**Himmels:** Anyway, nobody is being introduced in this chapter. The next chapter is finally the battle! This one just...well, you'll see I guess.

**Draculina:** No point in ruining it for all of you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**A Call from Hyrule**

* * *

"Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away."

**--Nickelback**

* * *

After the interrogation issued from the schizophrenic king, Asad, the Gerudos were taken back to their prison cell. Numair didn't mind pointing out to Emir that their king told them that they could do whatever they wanted to the captives now. Emir didn't take any mind to it, for he obviously wasn't interested in performing any obscene acts of unimaginable torture. Imaginable either, if he really thought about. He wasn't the torturing type of fellow, he told his companion sarcastically. This conversation wasn't hidden in the least from the girls. Numair even had the nerve to play with Johara all through it.

The Ghazi men had the Gerudos sit upon the stone bench and started to unchain their limbs. As Emir started to undo the wrist bindings from Serena, she made to slip her hands out quicker, but a swift and rough grab from Emir with a sharp look made her stop grudgingly and let him do it. When they both were through, they stood up cautiously, obviously expecting the Gerudos to lunge and try to escape. However, the prisoners just stared at them with malice and then down at their knees. They knew that they wouldn't be able to get through them if they tried, so why waste the energy when they could find a better opportunity later?

"It seems the pretties have given up." Numair stroked Johara's chin with a finger.

She slapped his hand away with a growl and aimed a strike at the man's face. However, Numair managed to catch her wrist before it connected and pin it above her head. Johara gasped when he squeezed painfully and crushed it against the stone wall and before she could fight back with the other hand, he grabbed that one also.

"Mind who you are dealing with, little girl." Numair whispered to her and then abruptly let go.

Thinking that she was going to protect her friend, Emir grabbed a hold of Serena's hair when she moved toward Johara. Their eyes locked for the longest time, just staring, until gradually Emir loosened his grip and let go.

"Numair, we're leaving." Emir commanded and made for the prison door.

"Aw, so soon?" he responded, not looking away from Johara.

"We're leaving." Emir repeated and held the door open for him, "I'll have Fadi come to check on them later."

"Why Fadi?" Numair asked with distaste.

"I trust him not to kill them, unlike you." Emir said without a hint of hesitation.

Numair glared, "He'd give us all up in a minute."

"_I'm_ relatively fair to him, so _I'm_ not worried." Emir said simply and then motioned for him to hurry up, "You, however, should watch your back, because he is going to snap one day and you will be the first he takes out."

Numair rolled his eyes with a smirk, "That weak bastard isn't capable of anything and you must be aware of that."

The captain slowly shook his hand, but didn't say anything. At that moment, Fadi leaned into the entry way, his sad eyes with the heavy lids looking to Emir, "You called me?"

"Yes. Come." He walked outside the cell and spoke in a tone that was loud enough to hear a few syllables here and there, but other than that nothing could be heard.

Sighing, Numair looked to Johara again, while standing and saying, "I'll be back later, sweetness."

Securing the lock after he left, Numair and the others disappeared until their voices could no longer be heard. Serena and Johara didn't speak. What is there to say? From their encounter with Asad, the Gerudos were tired, so eventually, they fell into a shaky sleep that was easily interrupted by the smallest of noises.

**O.oxo.O**

Serena jumped awake when she heard a prison door open. Her eyes were bleary, but when she looked forward to their own, it didn't appear open. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary of late, Serena drifted back off into her slumber. She assumed that the tapping that signified a partially closed door was from someone on the other side, but when the pressure of Johara left from her side and a small squeak of surprise and fear was heard, Serena jolted awake once more.

Muffled shouts from Johara escaped from Numair's hand as he covered her mouth. Leaping forward, Serena attempted to help her friend, but was surprised when something held her back. A man was standing behind her and she was quickly grabbed and a chain was forced onto her wrist. She slid away and backtracked, but apparently, the man didn't seem interested in taking her away. Instead, he locked the other end of the chain to a loop above the stone bench and laughed as he ducked underneath the taut links.

"We only want her right now." Numair told her.

Rushing forward, Serena managed to extend her hand and catch Johara's. The chain had reached its limit, so Serena had to stretch and Johara had to try to pull away from the strong arms of Numair.

"None of that." The unknown man said and wretched Serena's hand from her companion's.

"No! Johara!" Serena cried, futilely trying to reach toward her again.

"You'll have her back when I'm done." Numair giggled, rubbing his face against the Gerudo's, "Or maybe not. She's just so adorable. Now see, if you weren't so sassy and uncooperative, you would've been able to join the fun."

Struggling, but not able to break free, Johara was dragged out of the cell and soon her covered yells were gone. Serena fought against the chain, but a wave of weariness coursed through her and she was forced to lean against the stone wall, panting. She stayed in that position for a good thirty minuets, thinking of nothing, lost in a trance, until her prison door opened. Startled, she straightened and fisted her hands, ready to lunge at Numair.

Serena was caught off guard when she saw that it was Fadi. He seemed slightly panicked as he scurried forward, but he stopped short when he saw Serena in chains.

Sighing, he said to himself, "I thought she escaped…"

"She wouldn't leave without me." Serena huffed.

Fadi blinked at her and then said after a pause, "Was it…Numair?"

Jaw tightening, she nodded.

The Ghazi also nodded slowly and almost regretfully, "I should have kept a closer eye, I guess."

"What?"

"Emir doesn't want anything terribly bad to happen to you both while King Asad still wants answers. He thinks that if Numair traumatizes either of you, then you won't speak at all." Fadi explained, "He told me to keep an eye on this cell. He said that I didn't have to devote myself to it, just make sure that nothing terrible happens…You'll be sent back to Asad tomorrow, I believe."

Serena didn't speak at first. She didn't expect that this Ghazi warrior would be so chatty. He was so shy and disrespected and seemed that he'd stick to orders no matter what and Serena was sure that telling her the plans was against orders.

Finally, she asked, "How do you know that something terrible is happening to Johara?"

"Is that her name? I like that." Fadi said unexpectedly, "Numair doesn't have any control and he's been watching Johara in an inappropriate way."

"Inappropriate?" Serena almost wanted to laugh.

"You didn't notice?" Fadi blinked.

"Of course, I noticed!" Serena yelled, "Go help her if you want to follow orders!"

The man hesitated, "I also have to follow Numair's orders…I can't…I…"

Serena gave him a look of disgust, "Why are you so afraid? You are a Ghazi just like the rest of them! Even if you are at the bottom of the ranks, that doesn't mean you don't know what's right!"

"You don't understand." Fadi shook his head miserably.

"Oh, I think I do understand." Serena sneered, purposely egging him on, despite the risk, "You're weak." She said simply, "Following orders doesn't make you strong."

Fadi stared at her, silent. Those sad eyes examined her, reading her credibility. As he opened his mouth slowly to speak, shouts were heard down the prison hall. Fadi spun around and listened. Hearing the shouts escalade, but not say something of coherence, Fadi shot off out of the cell, not bothering to shut it. Serena wasn't able to run anyway.

The Gerudo listened hard at the shouts, but it was difficult for her to make anything out. The echoes inside the hall and the muffled stones didn't help either. Jumping up on the bench, Serena stretched up, so her fingertips hit the metal bar that ironed the small window. With another small hop, she managed to grip the bar and pull herself up to look out.

People were running every which way and Emir was standing and giving orders. She couldn't see pass the walls, but she had a certain feeling…Is Nabooru finally here?

* * *

Pacing has seemed to become a regular habit of Sheik's of late. The Sheikah and Royal family were inside the gardens of Hyrule Castle once more. There still was no word from Kheisho and his family was becoming more and more anxious. Khema's anxiety had finally grown to a deep depression from worry. The trees she passed each day were becoming wilted as time flew by.

"I'm sure he's fine, my friends." Zelda smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on top of Khema's.

Though Link held a face of worry also, he agreed, "Yes, you heard Impa. He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

Dark placed a comforting hand on the small of Shema's back, but even he couldn't bring Shema out of her silence. Not getting any expression out of her, he frowned and looked toward the shadows where Impa leaned against a pillar. She was gazing out of the window, as if watching for something.

Navi suggested then, "Ivan and I can fly into the desert and find him."

Sheik smiled at her, "That is unnecessary and dangerous, but thank you."

"The offer is on the table." Ivan nodded.

Everyone looked over when Impa had quite suddenly straightened from her place and walked forward, "I'll be back. I need to think."

"Oh, yes." Zelda nodded, "Don't worry too much though, Impa. At least try not to. All of you."

Impa nodded to her and then proceeded through the arches that led to the hall. She didn't really need time to think, she just noticed the Dark Lady's cloud resting on top of the castle. Hurrying through the next vestibule, Impa climbed a few staircases before she reached a tower that had a window on the side of it that could easily access the roof. With an easy jump, she landed on the stone rooftop and walked forward to the cloud.

"There you are." The Dark Lady grinned as she popped up from the midst of fluff, "Would you like an update on Kheisho and Nabooru's adventure?"

"Why else would I be near you?" Impa glared.

At that moment, another face came out from the cloud.

"Hello, Lady Impa." Rachel the deku scrub smiled sweetly up at the Sheikah, "Your precious Red Sheikah was just in Madhukar territory. As was Nabooru, actually."

"Madhukar?" Impa said quietly until she remembered from her travels where that territory was located, "That's the wrong way! They are going east!"

"Well…" Rachel said, "Let's just say that Kheisho wanted to stay with the Gerudos for now."

Fuming, Impa was at first lost for words and then she turned to the Dark Lady, "What did you do?!"

"Oh, Impa." The fairy said too casually, "I did barely anything. But then again, I couldn't just heal him and give him an escape from the Marids without payment."

Impa closed her eyes and controlled her anger, "You struck a deal with him. And now he has to fight with Nabooru." Then she blinked as she recalled what the Dark Lady just said, "The Marids?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

Slowly, Impa nodded also, "Are they with the Ghazi?"

"Not that we are aware of." The Dark Lady shook her head, a ghost of a smile upon her lips, "Are you forming a plan in that head of yours?"

The Sheikah didn't answer, "I'm going to have to ask you a favor, Dark Lady. You too, Rachel."

Both of them smiled, "Of course. What wouldn't we do for our Sheikahs?"

"I'll be right back. Don't you leave." Impa warned.

"We won't!" The Dark Lady grinned and then started to whisper with her deku scrub friend.

Hurrying down the stairs and through the halls once more, Impa burst inside the gardens and didn't stop before she started talking, "Kheisho is going to war with Nabooru. We need to send rupees to the Marids, so they have back-up."

"Wait, wait." Dark said, "What war?"

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Sheik asked with wide eyes.

Impa retold the vague details that the Dark Lady and Rachel gave her and then said, "If we send money to the Marids, then the Gerudos will have reinforcements. Kheisho made a deal, so he won't be coming back until that war is done or not at all. If we can't travel quick enough to help them, then at least we can help by getting the Marids. They are strong people. The leader that I used to be familiar with has passed on, but his daughter leads now, so I hope that I can make a connection once more."

"How much rupees?" Link asked.

"A lot." Impa said, "A lot so that they don't get tempted by the enemy's money."

"Easy, then." Zelda smiled, "And I bet I can round up some of our troops-,"

"They wouldn't survive the travel." Khema interrupted.

Dark agreed, "I used to live in that desert and countless times have I been attacked and hurt beyond comprehension. It was only because of Ivan that I survived this one time and I doubt that Ivan can save an entire army."

"The most we can do right now," Impa said looking around at all of them, "is pay a hefty sum for the Marids' power."

"We'll do whatever it takes." Link nodded.

Walking toward the window and leaning out of it, Impa whistled and waved to the Dark Lady and Rachel. The Royal family and Sheikahs didn't know, however, and were curious to see who had Impa's interest. They blinked and leaned away from their seats to see, but then relaxed when they saw that it was only the Dark Lady.

"Thank you for the grand welcome." The Dark Lady said sarcastically.

"LINK!" Rachel launched herself at the king.

With a cry of surprise, Link was shot backwards into his chair. When he was able to see what it was that was on top of him, he cocked his head and asked, "Hey, aren't you that one deku scrub that I always had to shoot to get out of my way when I was younger?"

"He remembers!" Rachel cried, "It's been so long, my Linky!"

Before Link could get smothered, the Dark Lady pulled the deku scrub away and said, "Alright, that's enough of that. Anyway…" she turned to Impa, "I'll take it you told them? So, what is this favor?"

"We need you to deliver a ransom to the Marids for their service and a message to Kheisho and Nabooru." Impa said.

"If that is what you want." The Dark Lady shrugged, "I hoped that it was going to be more of an adventure, but that is so easy."

Sheik wrote down a message from everyone to Kheisho and Nabooru. Link and Zelda went to find the head of treasury, so they could get a large amount to support a whole tribe. Impa recommended to give more than necessary, so a good half a million of rupees, Zelda guessed, would work to their liking. The Dark Lady smiled at how much fun she was having with all of this.

* * *

**Himmels:** As we were saying, the battle is going to be in the next chapter. It was about time they started kicking butt.

**Draculina:** But we didn't rush it, so be proud of us. XD

**Himmels:** We'll start writing the next installment as soon as we can. School is going to start soon, so imagine what the periods of silence are going to be like...

**Draculina:** I don't even want to think about it. We'll start a pattern when school comes around. Please review!


	15. Enemy Territory

**Himmels:** It is always a nice feeling for us when we update this story. This chapter was pretty much written in two days, but the first, like, three or four paragraphs took us about two weeks.

**Draculina:** Haha, ja, we are one of those authors that write a sentence or so for the first few weeks (either because of Writer's Block or laziness) but then we get one of those odd spurts of ours.

**Himmels:** Yuppers, so it took us a while, but now its here!

**Draculina:** So do us the favor and read!

**Chapter 15**

**Enemy Territory**

* * *

"Skin against skin, blood and bone,

You're all by yourself but you're not alone,

You wanted in, now you're here,

Driven by hate, consumed by fear,

Let the bodies hit the floor."

**--Drowning Pool**

* * *

That morning, Nabooru knew that today would be the day where the first battle between the Gerudos and Ghazi would be fought. She swallowed her fear of loosing more of her beloved people, but knew that they wouldn't be dying in vain. She made sure that all her commanders knew their formations and that her people were willed and ready. Nabooru's people shared her worry and wondered if the words that they spoke to their friends were the last.

Early Kheisho and Nabooru woke, together they ate the breakfast that was presented to them, but remained relatively silent. They both thought back to memories formed in the past and predicted the future. Nabooru bit her lip and looked to her Sheikah companion, trying to read his thoughts. His face was generally placid and held a neutral line for his lips. She wanted to ask for his thoughts, but decided to leave him alone, thinking he'd rather not voice anything to her.

Much gratitude was given to their new allies, the Madhukar, when the Gerudos were ready for the departure. Shihad told them that they were always welcome and hoped in the future that they'd not hesitate to ask for any help. Nabooru couldn't give enough thanks for the noble man, but Shihad told her that nothing but her friendship would be accepted. He also told them that they were not far away from Ghazi land and to be cautious.

Looking throughout the crowd of Madhukar when she mounted her mare, she couldn't find Kayla, though she had to admit, she was rather relieved not to. Ever since her change of heart during their discussion within her chambers, Nabooru remained wary of the woman. That beautiful face held something of malice behind the mask.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm her fraying nerves, she gave one last smile to Shihad before she turned her horse and picked up a trot passing her people and starting through the canyon once more. In neat position, the Gerudos followed, waving back to their Madhukar friends.

Cantering forward, Kheisho caught up with Nabooru and then reined down to a comfortable trot. The mare that he borrowed from the canyon people was large and strong. She had not seen a war before, but Kheisho said that she looked like she would be able to handle it when he picked her out.

The canyon gradually expanded more and more, its russet walls growing shorter the farther they traveled east. The trees that grew in the Madhukar territory oasis were getting scarce and Nabooru sighed when the last waving palm trees ceased from growing in the draught stricken sandy grounds. The faces of the Gerudos became fierce when they were free of the canyon, not even in the battle yet, but ready to kill.

When the Madhukar territory lines were lost, the Gerudos picked up a gallop, following Nabooru's lead. The Gerudo leader's close friends rode next to her, keeping pace and looking nearly more excited then fearful. Baheera had a deadly smirk upon her face and it was plainly obvious that she wished to travel faster. Though a thrill shot through her also, Faizah kept her composure no matter the circumstance. Nibal's face was unseen, but there was an uncharacteristic glint within those dull eyes of hers. Baheera was the blood thirsty one of the Gerudos, but Nibal was the coldhearted. The silent thief didn't care if she killed man, woman, or child, so she was the most frightening of them all. Mushirah and Wajihah repeatedly glanced over at Nabooru and the others, worrying as usual. They could hold their own in a battle, sure, but Nabooru was contemplating if they would be too worried about everyone else and not take care of themselves.

Sighing, Nabooru remembered the missing link of the line. It seemed that Kheisho had taken her best friends' place on her right side. Her grip tightened on her reins as fury coursed through her, wanting revenge for Serena. When wretched tears formed in her eyes and a mixture of pain and anger crept down to her very core, she bit her lip and tried to repress the sudden tense feeling. She started shake at how hard she was trying not to give way to emotion, but finally she kicked her horse's sides and yelled loudly for speed, causing the mare to lurch forward and turn the canter into a rambling hand gallop. Behind her, Baheera laughed gleefully and started the series of war cries that were repeated passionately by the other warriors.

Though the canyon had disappeared behind the various dunes that hilled the desert lands, the mountains that connected to the great arroyo kept spreading, shadowing the sands. When the already large mountains began to grow once more, it signified to the Gerudos that they were nearing. Nabooru had traveled to the Ghazi castle many a time, so she knew when to stop the Gerudos for a moment and explain their tactics once more. The desert warriors have already seen maps of the Ghazi castle and of the territory surrounding, but only Nabooru and Mushirah knew the layout of the keep.

It was when the mountains grew seemingly impossibly large and nearly blackened by the unseen sun Nabooru halted the horse and turned, facing her warriors with a stern face, "Gerudos!" she commanded their attention, "Today will be the day we fight. Do not underestimate the Ghazi, my warriors. Mercy is something we no longer know, so show none, for none will be given by Asad and his army. All of you are great and strong and I believe that we can be victorious. We _will_ have victory!" Nabooru shouted, making the Gerudos yell more war cries, "Will we fight for our friends. We will fight for our family. We will fight for our home!" the shouts grew louder and the horses arched their necks and pawed the sands, snorting, "Now...Let's teach these Ghazi fools how truly mad we are!" The leader held a wide grin that held no happiness or laughter and then she yelled while wheeling her horse around again, "Charge!"

The cries echoed through the mountains and held the vivacity and will of dedicated soldiers. Kheisho even found himself riled and shouting, ready to tear the throats of his unknown enemies. The lanky Crystal also was yowling in the excitement and had her lips curled back, revealing her dagger sharp fangs.

Clouds started to tumble within the sky and Nabooru knew that this was the sign that Asad was aware of their presence, or rather, that it was the_ other_ that knew. Thunder growled threateningly, but didn't unleash its electric fingers just yet. They also gave warning of rain, but the Gerudo leader suspected that Asad wouldn't flush them away from his lands if his own castle was in danger of the flooding, just yet.

Gerudo horses made their own thunder with their hooves pounding roughly against the hardened sand as they approached the castle. The gate surrounding the fortress was large, but not unbreakable. Its foundation was stone, but it was made of tough wood. Towers rose from the pillars that held the walls of the castle within stable. Inside those towers, Ghazi archers were undoubtedly stationed. Beyond the walls, the city within would be weak against attack. The townspeople would only get in the way of the army if the Gerudos breeched its limits. Knowing the layout, Nabooru remembered quickly that the east side walls weren't as anchored as the rest, nor as strong. Flames would easily burn the wood and Nabooru devised the plan of attacking the weakest link and then taking out the strongest in command next to the king.

When the castle was in sight, Nibal had shouted to her archers to prepare their arrows and also yelled for the Calvary to run ahead when ordered and immediately kill anyone who is standing within their path. With the lack of Serena, Nibal had taken charge of the horses. The horse archers spread both to the east and west side of the army, so they'd be able to attack from each angle. Baheera's field officers took the front lines with their spears, mainly for taking out evading enemy soldiers. Faizah commanded for her swordswomen to spread out among the pikes, all shaking with anticipation and adrenaline.

Usually, Nabooru would canter forward and speak with the enemy before attacking, just in case they wanted to forfeit, but she knew what the Ghazi would say and she did shout to her people that mercy no longer existed within their tribe. Nabooru looked over to the Fire Sheikah while he tightened the cowl around his face. Those fascinating sun-like eyes were sparking menacingly, ready to kill. He looked over to her and she smiled without much emotion. He took a deep breath and returned the gesture, but they soon focused their attention back to the battle about to take place.

Even from the distance she was at, Nabooru saw people scurrying around the archer towers on the gates. She looked over to Nibal and saw that the horse archers and grounded archers were preparing the fire arrows for the weak link in the surrounding wall. Oil filled clothes were wrapped around arrow shafts were flamed, so the quick cantering wouldn't extinguish the fire. A wry smile appeared on Kheisho's face as he took a quiver from one of the Gerudos and borrowed a bow along with it. Concentrating hard upon the quiver, Nabooru was surprised to see flames arise on the broad heads of the arrows.

"Trick Impa taught me." Kheisho explained to her, "I am a Sheikah, after all."

Nabooru chuckled at that, while taking a spear from Mushirah, "That you are, my friend. That you are." The leader then raised her spear in the air, giving Nibal the signal to get ready and yelled to Baheera and Faizah, "To battle!"

"To battle!" they all repeated and once more, the horses neighed and charged forward with all their heart to the Ghazi fortress.

The Calvary and horse archers raced in front, unleashing inflamed arrows upon the weak wooden wall and the men within the towers. One of the gates was opened and soldiers marched out to meet the spears and swords of the Gerudos waiting for them. Nabooru gripped the long spear within her fist and galloped forward, dodging spears being aimed for the leader and then threw her own, managing to catch a Ghazi in the chest. She reached behind and grabbed her second pike while jumping off her horse. Landing upon the hard dirt, she knelt on one knee when she saw an enemy horse charging toward her. By thrusting the pike forward, she was able to pierce the horse in the breast and cause it to send the rider crashing to the ground. Ignoring the fallen rider for now, she dodged another steed and stabbed the rider in the side. A spear darted past her head and impaled a warrior coming up from behind. Nabooru looked to Baheera and nodded her thanks before quickly dislodging a few more riders from the horses.

Kheisho rode with the horse archers and shot his flaming arrow into the tower of the wall, killing a man within and making him plummet to the ground as he wailed. Even with all the fire from the arrows, the wall stubbornly refused to crumble. Kheisho willed more of his Sheikah magic into the arrow notched on the bowstring and sent it flying into the wall, causing a small explosion to startle the Ghazi trying to cross it. Seeing how the small eruption caused more harm then he had imagined, Kheisho grinned rather evilly and decided to try out some more of these Sheikah tricks that he never before had a chance to use until then. The fire at the head of the arrow brightened and then cackled strongly when Kheisho gripped the bow tightly. He narrowed his eyes and aimed skillfully at the wall and let the arrow fly with the strong sound of it cutting through the air. As it flew, the arrow seemed to have grown brighter and the explosion when it met the wall was even greater than the last. Seeing that it was he causing the most harm, the Ghazi within the towers aimed their weapons toward the Sheikah, instead of the Gerudos. Seeing at how their attention was lost from her, Nibal took the opportunity to aim her own arrow at the first rank within the tower. Naturally, Nibal's aim was true and the man collapsed.

A scream was heard from where Faizah's swordswomen were and Nabooru saw one of her Gerudos fall with an arrow stuck within her chest. The leader's head whipped around when she heard another yell of pain, this time from a voice she recognized clearly. Wajihah fell from her horse when one of the Ghazi warriors won a duel with their swords. The man on the horse prepared to use his spear to run through her heart, but Nabooru grasped her pike and threw it forcefully at the man. Her pike ran through his stomach and he too fell from his ride. Running forward, she grabbed Wajihah's arm and threw it around her shoulder. The advisor was still alive, but badly wounded on the chest and loosing a lot of blood. Nabooru threw her onto a horse and commanded her to leave and hoped she would. Before turning away from her advisor, she took her sword and then ran back to the battle. Nabooru caught one of the enemy's swords across her blade before it could slash her and then thrust it forward, stabbing the enemy in the lungs with a hidden dagger. With graceful spins and ducks, she made her path forward, killing every Ghazi that stood in her way.

Crystal roared as she tackled a man off his horse and tore open his throat, warm blood covering her muzzle. Horses skidded to a stop when the leopard came into their vision. They reared and neighed when she roared again. Licking her lips, the taste of the human blood delightful, she cut off a horse from proceeding forward and caught the rider by the leg, hauling him down before she gave him the same treatment as the last. With cunning speed, Crystal maneuvered stealthily through the stream of arrows shot down at her and leapt through the air, grabbing a rider by the throat and slammed him to the dirt, undoubtedly dead.

To escape from being shot, Kheisho was forced off of his horse and was now running quickly throughout the war field, jumping away from arrows and spears, and sending off a few of his own, making sure they connected with a bang that nearly made him laugh in his surprise of being capable of such a thing every time. Kheisho blinked and momentarily paused in the midst of his run when he heard a familiar and almost unwelcome giggle course through his head. He could tell that everyone, even the enemy soldiers, felt that laugh circulate through their thoughts. Looking up, Kheisho was stunned to see the Dark Lady's cloud hovering above, with her and Rachel standing upon its surface. She raised her hand into the air, a dark purple miasma emanating from her palm. When the ball grew, she clutched her fist and then with a chuckle she threw down her arm, sending the ball of black magic down at the enemy tower, turning it into ruin. Rachel the deku scrub was shooting out deku nuts, stunning the soldiers upon the ground, giving the Gerudos chances to kill them quickly, despite how dirty that fighting style was considered. When in war, sometimes things like that fail to be of concern.

The Dark Lady swept over the field, every once in a while, sending out her black magic to destroy a certain structure, but purposely leaving most of the work to the ones who started the battle. Kheisho really didn't know whether or not he should be pleased or afraid that the Dark Lady appeared. Sure they got help from a powerful fairy, but...did that mean that they were losing?

Before he could dwell much upon the matter, a horn blew from within the castle, sounding the retreat for the Ghazi, back inside their fortress. The clouds within the sky were roaring angrily with their thunder and were striking the ground that the Gerudos stood on with snaking shots of lightning. It wasn't long before rain started to pelt their cowl covered heads. Their fire arrows were put out and the lightning was growing worse, gradually looming closer to the warriors, even though lightning wasn't supposed to strike in one place a second time.

"Retreat!" Nabooru called to Faizah, Baheera, and Nibal, who transferred the message to the others.

There was no need to tell Kheisho twice, he managed to climb back upon his horse before another lightning bolt tried to electrocute him to oblivion. The horse frantically galloped away from the walls of the gates and toward its comrades in the distance. They ran a distance away from the castle, so not to expect a sneak attack from their enemies, but not too far, so that they had time to prepare for battle two.

At the bottom of a second giant dune, Nabooru slid her mare to a stop and yelled in joy for a small victory acquired. Soon after, the Gerudos started in also, embracing each other and clanging weapons against one another in a soldierly fashion. Kheisho panted and rode close to Nabooru, grinning at her and the feel of that battle.

He leaned to her ear and said, "That was so amazing."

She laughed and twisted in the saddle to put an arm around her comrade, "Yes! You fought well, Kheisho!"

A swelling of pride filled Kheisho's chest at the compliment and he repeated what he said before, in a teasing voice, "Well, of course. I am a Sheikah, after all."

She laughed heartily and slapped his back and also repeated, "That you are, my friend. That you are. And a worthy one, for sure!"

He grinned and put his arm around her as well, "A worthy Sheikah with a royal Gerudo? Our egos will collide!"

"Collide and conquer!" she exclaimed with an arm thrusting to the air and laughing.

Kheisho laughed happily with her, and he wondered if this was what his father felt like during the War of the Triforce. Did he throw an arm around Impa, Zelda, or Link, crying out with the sheer joy of a victory, even the smallest? Did Khema, his Sheikah comrade and mother, smile and laugh and get greeted with gracious thanks for fighting so hard after Kaepora swept down and retrieved her from the village? Not knowing, Kheisho still felt connected to them. Along with his family, he also felt connected to Nabooru. They shared that victory with all of the Gerudos, none claiming it for themselves.

Kheisho's smile didn't falter when the Dark Lady's cloud hovered down to the earth and rested in front of his and Nabooru's horse. The fairy and deku scrub giggled to each other and said, "That was very fun! We got here just in time! Guess what, Nabooru!"

The leader smirked and blinked, "What?"

"We have gotten you some allies from the north." The Dark Lady grinned and stood from the billows of cloud, "Can you guess which tribe?"

Nabooru's face was a little shocked at first and it looked as though she wanted to say who, but shook her head anyway. Kheisho, on the other hand, closed his eyes and silently laughed, knowing what was coming.

"The great and powerful Marids are coming to the battle!" Rachel said jumping up and down, "Your Hylian friends struck a contract with them."

If Nabooru's face was shocked before, it was nothing now, "What?! Zelda..." she shook her head incredulously.

"It's true!" the Dark Lady laughed, "The royal family had sent a payment for the Marids' service. Nix will be here before you know it!"

"Did you tell them what's going on?" Kheisho asked.

"To a degree..." the fairy quipped, "More like Impa and she figured out all the plans. We've got a letter for the two of you, by the way." She smiled and dug through the cloud, muttering to herself, "Ah, here it is!" she held out a scroll to Nabooru, while saying, "I'm sure they expect a reply, so Rachel and I will be wandering around the camp site until you both figure out a response."

When the pair left to pester Faizah, Nabooru turned to Kheisho, but tucked the scroll away in her robes, "Let's get the camp prepared before we respond to them, all right?"

Kheisho nodded and left Nabooru's side to help the Gerudos tie the horses and set up the tents designed for the cold desert nights and lack of oasis. The first to acquire the tents were the injured. When Nabooru remembered Wajihah's injury, she felt shameful for forgetting and immediately departed to see her advisor. Though he wondered of Wajihah's state, he decided to stay with the others and help. As he set up a tent with another Gerudo, he grimaced when he saw fallen warriors being rolled into blankets. He placed a hand to his heart and hoped that their spirits would find a safe departure up and find love in the arms of Nayru.

When he noticed that the Gerudo he set camp with also gazed the dead, he asked her, "Who is among the fallen?"  
She looked up at him with sad eyes and replied, "Manjula and Vijaya of the Calvary, Sarika of the swordswomen, Rukmini, Neha, and Durga of the archers, and Gita, Anjali, and Usha of the field officers. So many..."

"It'll be all right." Kheisho tried to comfort her, "They didn't die for nothing."

She gave him a weak smile of appreciation, but didn't speak anymore, continuing to build the tents in silence.

It was when the tents were finished and the small fires were lit did Nabooru appear from Wajihah's side. Instead of sitting with Kheisho and the others, she motioned for Kheisho to follow her to her personal tent, most likely regarding the message from Hyrule. Nodding, he followed her away and brushed the flap aside as he entered. Sitting next to her on the makeshift bed within the small dome, she read quietly aloud to Kheisho what was written upon the scroll.

"Heh, I like how Sheik wrote 'a hefty sum', instead of the exact price they paid for the Marids' service." Nabooru mumbled, annoyed, "It seems they are rather irritated that I didn't tell them what was going on over here."

"Wouldn't you be if there was a battle going on inside Hyrule?" Kheisho said with a raised eyebrow.

"But I'm apart of Hyrule." She defended.

"Exactly." Kheisho nodded, "You're apart of Hyrule and yet you are also apart of the desert. Technically, since you are apart of the desert, you don't have to answer to Hyrule with the desert affairs, but just to be fair, you probably should have at least told the king or queen. You'd be angry with Ruto if she and the Zoras went swimming off to fight...mermaids or something."

Nabooru burst out laughing and said, "Ruto would murder a mermaid! And there are Sea Zoras, you know."

"Oh, really?" Kheisho blinked, "I didn't know that."

"Yup," she nodded, still holding back a few chuckles, but then gradually grew serious once more and continued reading. That seriousness didn't last long, for she read another paragraph and grinned, "You're Dad is going to kick your ass when you get back."

Kheisho cringed, "Did he say that?"

"No, but he's implying it." Nabooru replied, but then sighed, "They're great friends."

Before Kheisho could respond, the Dark Lady entered the tent with a bouncing Rachel at her heels, "Are you two done yet?" she looked and then rolled her eyes, "You haven't even written anything!" waving her hand, a black quill fluttered down to the paper, poised and ready for Nabooru to write, "Hurry, hurry, I wish to get back."

"Done here, all ready?" Nabooru smirked and started to write her section of the response, not surprised in the least that the quill didn't need ink.

"Yeah, I'm bored." She shrugged.

"Me too." Rachel nodded, "And I get to see Link again if we go back to the castle."

Finishing hers, Nabooru handed the quill and scroll to Kheisho. He bit his lip and thought about what he wanted to say to them, but he couldn't think of much, _"Sorry that I have you all so worried. Looks like my temper and air headedness has finally got me into trouble. Notable trouble, I mean. We just finished the first battle and we came out victorious. I plan on sticking with Nabooru until the end, so I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry and please don't be too angry with me. I love you all."_ He paused in his writing, but then added with a sad smile, _"Shema, please tell Maylei that I'm all right, also. I'm sure she has heard of what I have done. Thanks and love you."_

Quickly, Kheisho rolled up and tied the scroll, handing it to the Dark Lady, who smiled and twirled it in her fingers, saying, "Last chance to add anything." And when the Sheikah and Gerudo shrugged, the fairy did also, "All right, well, nice seeing you and I'll probably back later to observe, of course."

Rachel added in a pondering tone, "I think I'll be traveling with the Marids for a while. Bye bye!"  
With waves, the Dark Lady and Rachel left the tent and it was then that Kheisho realized just how tired he was. He lied back on Nabooru's bed and sighed, eyes struggling to stay open.

"What did you write?" Kheisho asked Nabooru, who shrugged and answered, "Mainly for them not to worry so much about me and appreciation for the help, although I didn't ask for it. You?"

He smiled, "A plea for them not to kick my ass when I get home."

The Gerudo smiled and yawned, "That chance is slim and none."

"I know." Kheisho nodded and yawned also after seeing Nabooru do it. A rush of weariness hit him again and his eyes closed and he nearly instantly fell into slumber.

Nabooru was about to ask what else, but then she saw that her companion had already fallen asleep. She laughed and murmured, "Bed stealer." Before her leaden eyes finally won the fight and she too fell asleep.

* * *

**Himmels:** We'll be starting school in six days. O.O' Whoa...So short of time...This will be our Junior year! It'll be nice and hard and entertaining!

**Draculina:** Psh! Bad and hard and friggin' annoying is more like it! Gah, I don't wanna!

**Himmels:** You'll like it.

**Draculina: **I'm going to burn the school down in Chemistry...

**Himmels:** Oh, God...

**Draculina:** Review, please!


	16. Benedicts?

**Himmels:** Finally, we got a beta reader! Our very own Senorita! Haha, isn't it nice that the dumb little mistakes we make will be gone now?

**Draculina:** We always catch them when its too late, so now we don't have to worry! Happiness...

**Himmels:** As we predicted, school has caused our writing frequency to go down. We didn't think we'd get this much work to do, but then we realized... Well, damn, we have school, two jobs, and a psycho family, lol!

**Draculina:** What the hell did we expect? A break? XD Well, anyway, enjoy this latest chapter and hope that we can find time to write the next.

**Chapter 16**

**Benedicts?**

* * *

"Sometimes when I'm alone,  
I wonder aloud,  
If you're watching over me  
Some place far abound.  
I must reverse my life  
I can't live in the past.  
Then set my soul free,  
Belong to me at last."

**--Pantera**

* * *

A broad grin was planted upon Nix's face when she had received the request from Hyrule. She was pleased to see that she didn't have to fight with the Ghazi, but instead, kill them with a content smile. Some people just bother her, and the Ghazi leader, he was one of them. The arrogance he projected when he spoke of alliances and conquering just irritated her to no end, mainly because she knew that she was next on his list of annexes. Nix decided to take up King Link's and Queen Zelda's offer to aid the Gerudos in their fight without much hesitation. It is time to take that arrogance of Lord Asad's down a notch or two.

She and her army left their territory upon their large warhorses and were now traveling down the steep slopes of the dunes that they settled on. The soldiers were armored lightly, for quicker departure and movement for the horses. The horses also were covered in their dull green colored riding gear for large journeys. Nix wanted the great creatures to be as fast and powerful as the riders they bore proudly.

There was nothing to be seen in any direction, but the brown sand that was easily lifted and cast into the eyes of the Marid's, much to their dislike. The torturous sun was frightfully hot and glared down hard on the horses, making them sweat and breath harder as they traveled over one dune and then down another. Cloudless skies offered no shadows for a brief moment of coolness, and knowing this desert so precisely, it was clear to Nix there would not be an oasis for quiet some time.

So, they walked on, no words spoken. Yet sighs of frustration weren't escaping any lips. The only thing the Marids thought about was the war, sweet and beautiful war. Gratifying and always amusing for the mercenary people.

Nix closed her eyes and tilted her head back, so that it was washed even more with the burning sunshine. Smirking, she suddenly remembered of Kheisho's bright lemon eyes. Her little man disappeared during the night just as abruptly as he appeared. She hasn't necessarily been worrying about the Fire Sheikah, but she has been wondering idly where he ran off to. Or limped off, to be correct. For being so concerned when he first came, Nix was surprised he didn't take his mare, Nova. Though, she probably would have hindered him on his escapade, he seemed to be a tad emotionally attached to the horse.

Pursing her lips, she brushed away a stray lock that stubbornly tried to whip her in the eyes. Nix would have left the thought of Kheisho be, but when a small shadow brushed itself across the land and darted over the dunes much too quickly for an ordinary cloud, she raised an elegant eyebrow and looked up. Much to her delight, she saw that it was the black thundercloud that held her new best friend.

"Nix, my sweet!" The Dark Lady called from the air with a giggle.

"Nice to see you again." The Marid leader called back, but did not halt her progress forward.

"We told Nabooru of your aim to join them." She said, leaning down from the cloud and keeping pace with the horse, "Crystal was pleased to here of your decision."

Nix laughed to herself, "That isn't surprising. Whatever happened to my boy?" she asked The Dark Lady, "I'm sure you had some part of it, now that I think of all the mischief that you seem capable of causing."

"Me? Never."

"Come, my friend." She laughed again, "Did you spirit my little man away? I kind of liked him, you know."

"Well, we all can't have what we want." Nix grinned, "I'm sorry, but I also have interest in the beauty. You'll be meeting him again soon enough, so don't worry."

Nix shrugged, "I wasn't. Just an override of curiosity filled me and I had to know." Smiling, she looked over at the cloud and asked, "What are you doing here? Are you joining our slow ride forward?"

"Ha! No!" The fairy answered quickly, "I just came to drop a friend off."

At that, Rachel jumped off of the cloud and landed lightly on top of Nix's horse. The Marid leader raised her eyebrow at the grinning deku scrub, "I have to travel with this little hellion?"

"Yes." The deku scrub answered and settled herself comfortably on the horse's rump, obviously not going to let any room of argument occur.

Nix didn't necessarily mind that Rachel traveled with her; it was just that those damn deku nuts tended to hurt sometimes.

"And where are you going?" Nix called up when she noticed The Dark lady's cloud ascending.

"Oh, just to relieve some worries back over in Hyrule."

She waved to her friend and watched the fairy's cloud speed away, disappearing over a sand dune.

Rachel crawled over Nix, much to her discomfort, so she could watch up ahead. Nix rolled her eyes at the deku scrub, but smiled and wondered if The Dark Lady ever had to go through the torture before she was considered a friend.

After riding over a few more dunes, Nix saw the Kahil oasis up ahead. She signaled behind to her followers that the resting destination has come and then heaved a sigh. It has been a while since Nix had fought in a war such as this. Despite the rust that might have built up on that arm of hers, she was positive that she'd take down plenty for her buyers. Oh, this is going to be an exciting adventure.

* * *

"A Sheikah?!"

The two Gerudo girls flinched as King Asad roared and paced in front of them. The blood red eyes gave away the rage and even Emir was taking caution.

Back inside the King's chambers, Serena and Johara were placed by the pillars once more. This time, however, they were not chained, but much to their dismay, held by Numair and Fadi. Since no one was telling him to stop, he had his hand on Johara's stomach, slowly stroking it up and down with a satisfied smirk on his lips. Emir constantly gave him sharp looks, but as long as Asad didn't order him to do so, he couldn't command the subordinate to quit his antics.

Johara wasn't helping either, for she was just standing there, taking it. She didn't even hold a look of disgust or fear on her face. The neutral line that was her mouth was what caused Serena to bite her lip and glance worriedly at her friend. Ever since Numair had spirited her away from the cell that evening, she has been completely silent and wide-eyed. Though Serena didn't get a chance to speak directly with Johara yet, she could tell that she wouldn't be opening up to easily. The Calvary Captain didn't want to think about all the things Numair had possibly done to her.

"A Sheikah and... and that leopard!" he screamed again, "Who were they?! Who was the witch on the cloud? Well?!" he leaned into Serena's face and yelled, "Can you tell me?"

Glaring, she raised her head from Fadi's chest, in which she was leaning on to escape the noise of Asad's voice, "I could tell you." But she let the expectant glare of the king's turn venomous when she added, "But I won't."

With another roar of frustration, he flung his hands up and gripped his hair, tugging undoubtedly painfully and then abruptly slapped Serena across the face. Fadi gasped lightly and he subconsciously gripped Serena's arms a bit tighter.

Serena grimaced and licked the newly bloodied tooth with a leer toward the Ghazi king. He once again proceeded with his irritating and almost frightening pacing. Walking rapidly back and forth, mumbling to his other self. The violet beauty. Serena flicked her eyes over to Emir to see his reaction to the conversation the king was having with himself. As usual, the captain let nothing upset his facade and merely watched his lord, waiting for orders like the perfect soldier he was.

Serena was disgusted.

If being a perfect soldier, a perfect captain, meant only obeying orders, then she'd rather be the imperfect and rebellious captain. Nabooru would never wish such a way upon her soldiers. Why does this king insist on docile natures within his protectors?

The red devil possessing the king's body seemed to have won the fight, for a tiny whimper escaped his lips and then a small snicker. With a sadistic and crooked smile, the crimson eyes fell on Serena as he tilted his head over his shoulder. With a dark giggle he walked child-like over to Emir and stood in front of him, chest to chest, with an arm encircling the captain's neck. This act didn't surprise or repel Emir, but instead, brought him closer. Asad went up on his toes and whispered something into his ear. Emir listened intently and then nodded.

A smug smile that signified that he had gotten his way was slit upon Asad's face as he strutted back toward the girls. Even as he approached, slowly the crimson eyes dissipated and the amethyst jewels took their place.

"It was nice seeing you again." He blinked his almost feminine eyes at Serena and Johara.

"_You_," Serena emphasized purposely, "too, Asad."

A little blush hinted Asad's cheeks and he bit his lip with a giggle, "She's sweet."

The rubies appeared again, threatening. However, the crimson voice didn't return, but instead, the evil half of Asad came forth once more and turned, walking swiftly into the shadows deep within the chambers.

With a jerk, Johara was tugged toward the door none too gently. A small grunt of pain was what caused Serena to lurch forward a bit, but Fadi held her back with a whispered, "No."

When they exited the castles and were walking back to the prison, Numair asked Emir nonchalantly, "What did King whisper to you?"

Emir hesitated very slightly, but then answered, "He asked me to relay you a message."

Numair perked up a bit and smiled, "Oh? Now what did my King want?"

Emir, however, didn't answer. In fact, he didn't say anything until they were back inside the prison, standing inside the cell once more. The captain looked from Serena, to Johara, to Fadi and then finally answered Numair's question by saying cryptically, "The King wants answers."

"Does he?" Numair seemed to know the meaning to whatever Emir was talking about, "Well, I'm just the man to give those to him, I guess." He laughed and rubbed a cheek against Johara's; the Gerudo not bothering to lean away.

"I guess." Emir echoed with a tight jaw.

"When should I retrieve these, oh so, important answers?"

"As soon as possible."

"Fine with me." He said gleefully and then reached over and grabbed Serena out of Fadi's grip, "Sorry," he sneered at the other, "it looks like you aren't aloud to continue your babying treatment you've been giving them. They're mine now."

Johara may be able to tolerate the vile man, but Serena didn't take that from anyone. She wretched her arm out of the Ghazi's grip and then backed, colliding into Fadi's chest. Numair grabbed Serena again, but was surprised when Fadi kept a firm, but gentle grip on Serena's arm.

Numair gave Fadi a threatening glare and then said quietly, "Is our Fadi forgetting his place in the pecking order? Do I have to show him where he belongs again?"

'Don't let go.' Serena thought as she gazed up at the Ghazi.

He let go.

With a content smile, Numair roughly pulled Serena back to his side and said to Emir, "I'll be beginning then."

"Fine." Emir said curtly and then extended his arm to Fadi, so it was slightly around his shoulder, guiding him out.

For the first time ever, Serena saw more than misery in Fadi's eyes as he looked onto Numair. Finally, she saw some hate.

Blinking in confusion, Serena tenses when she realized that Numair wouldn't be exiting with the other two. Her bound hands gave her no leverage and she had a feeling that Johara wouldn't put up much a fight, her blank eyes giving away nothing within her mind.

Fear curdled Serena's stomach when the snick of various locks started to engage and they were left alone with Numair.

"So," he said with a grin, "where to begin?"

* * *

Emir walked beside Fadi, occasionally taking a glance at him, surprised to see such a rise in emotions from him lately. Ever since those Gerudos happened upon them, Fadi has slowly changed. He was coming out of his shell. He was becoming what Emir predicted he would be. With a decisive nod to himself, Emir decided to confide something that has been bothering him for a long while to the last person he ever thought he would.

"Fadi."

"Yes, my captain?" Fadi answered tightly.

"I wish to speak to you." Emir said, not looking at him when he saw Fadi turn his head to stare at him in his peripheral vision.

"If that is what you wish." He nodded.

"Come," Emir placed a hand on Fadi's shoulder, much to the other man's discomfort, for it was far out of Emir's personality to touch people or let people touch him.

The captain led Fadi into a vacant tack room that was covered wall to wall with saddles and bridles. Pulling a trunk from underneath a table that held a variety of horseshoes, he sat upon it and motioned for Fadi to sit somewhere also.

When the other Ghazi managed to find a seat, slowly Emir started, "I've been wanting to ask this of someone for a long time, but I haven't found anyone trustworthy enough."

At this, Fadi's eyes widened and a sudden fondness came over him toward his captain, "Thank you, my lord."

Emir waved his hand and then continued after taking a deep breath, "Have you noticed anything different with our King when you were within his chambers?"

Fadi looked down and replied in the same deliberate tone, still unused to talking about his King in any way, "...Yes...I've noticed a...change... in his personality."

"Yes, a change." Emir nodded, watching Fadi's expressions, "May I ask you what changes you have been seeing, so I can compare them to mine?"

"He has..." Fadi finally looked up and into his comrade's eyes, "It's his attitude. Why is he suddenly so evil?"

A sigh of relief relaxed Emir's entire body and he slumped against the wall he was leaning on, closing his eyes. Fadi blinked with concern when he saw his usually high strung captain just fall apart. The rarest and smallest of smiles rose to Emir's lips when he realized he finally won't be alone in this.

"Yes, evil." He nodded and then laughed, "He's evil!" throwing up his arms, "What happened to my beautiful and kind king, Asad? It is as if I lost him completely and half the time he doesn't recognize his old friend."

Fadi was unsure of what to answer with, but said anyway, "I don't know what is wrong with him either, but... ever since his birthday last year, he has changed. I'm glad that you noticed it also."

"I think a lot of people have noticed, but they are just too afraid to speak of such a thing since Asad has become such a tyrant." Emir chuckled without humor, "And yes, you are correct. It all happened on his birthday last year..."

There was a long pause, than Fadi finally asked, "What do you suppose we do?"

The captain shrugged, "What can we do?"

Both of the Ghazi warriors stared at each other, both finally finding someone to connect to, but also not knowing how to go about fixing what was broken. Both also thinking that it wasn't their job to do the fixing, but they were Ghazi warriors.

"On my honor," Emir recited, "I will obey my King. I will serve my King."

Fadi finished for him, "I will protect my King."

* * *

**Himmels:** So, what are those little Ghazi planning? I don't know... We shall see I guess. XD LOL!

**Draculina:** Haha, I sure hope that it'll be interesting. :D Well, tell us what you think! Review!


	17. Author's Note

_Hey everyone._

This is Himmels and Draculina and we are sorry to inform y'all that we are going to have to put on a short hiatus on _Spirit of Fire_ and the rest of our fanfictions. Before we have fun with our hobbies, we need to get our lives sorted out, so this brief hiatus will be much appreciated on our part.

We do not plan on forgetting our stories and we do not plan on discontinuing our writing, we just feel that our writing skills will dwindle in our fanfictions, because our physical and emotion status of late is faulty. We are currently in the process of getting our lives sorted out and, so far, we think our plans will work.

Since our troubles are a bit personal, we hope y'all will understand that we don't wish to explain them openly.

We _will_ continue writing our stories once our goals are achieved, so don't y'all think we just up and disappeared, all right?

Don't you forget about us!

This hiatus will be short, we promise, so don't give up on our stories. Remember, if you wish to see the progress of chapters or progress in hiatus withdrawal, check out our profile.

With much love and appreciation,

Himmels and Draculina


	18. Lies of the Enemy

**Himmels:** We're baaaack! Its not as if we really improved our lives or anything, its just that it was time to start up the writing gig again, so our peeps won't be disappointed.

**Draculina:** We'll try out hardest to update as much as we can, but the seperations between the updates will be relatively long. Mainly because _someone_ had to take extra friggin' classes. . .

**Himmels:** It's for the best. . . -clears throat-

**Draculina:** She's a liar.

**Chapter 17**

**Lies of the Enemy**

* * *

"Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate"

**--Korn**

**

* * *

**

Gliding through the shadowed halls, Kayla strode purposefully for her quarters, ignoring the greetings from the servants and polite hand gestures from the lords and ladies. Her beautiful hair swayed, resembling wind on the desert sand as her brisk gait brought her closer to her destination. Quickly she rounded each corner of the dark cliff palace and sighed when she reached her private abode. Slapping the dangling jewels and golden cloth away from the entrance, she stepped through her pile of pillows and blankets and stood in front of the mirror that she hung in the far corner. Nervously, she fidgeted with the seam of her honeycomb dress as she waited.

It wasn't long before her reflection turned into the face of King Asad, gleaming crimson eyes and all. "Greetings, my lord," Kayla bowed her head respectfully, "I'm forever in your service."

Without taking notice to her dutiful address, Asad said in a feignedly calm and gentle voice, "Kayla, my sweet. . . You failed in telling me the details of Nabooru's army. It has been a long while since contact. Tell me, are you really falling for that fool Shihad?"

"N-No, my lord," Kayla answered without hesitation, but her stammered speech gave way her guilt and fear, "I just d-didn't feel that the Sheikah was o-of great importance."

Asad didn't waste his energy with holding a collected face, letting the fiery leer take hold, "You didn't _feel_ as if he was of great importance." He repeated with disgust, "I don't care how you _feel_, I care about what is happening within my enemy's soldiers and, apparently, this Sheikah is formidable a foe and brought a witch ally to Nabooru's aid. Now, don't you think I would've been more prepared to face the fire magic I was up against if you told me?"

"Yes, my l-lord." Kayla bowed her head, "I beg your forgiveness."

"I don't forgive." Asad said plainly and without compassion, "But you may attempt to redeem yourself, if you must."

Kayla looked up with eagerness in her eyes at the prospect of compensating for her terrible mistake, "Yes, my lord! I'll do anything for you!"

The demented king's lips curled into a smirk as he replied, "Oh, how touching. . ." He paused, bringing his doll-like hand up and leaning his head against it, "Hmm, if you truly wish to find redemption-,"  
"I do!"

He narrowed his eyes at her interruption and then continued, "Then tempt Shihad into joining the Madhukars in the Gerudos in war."

Kayla blinked in confusion, "My lord, I don't understand."

"You can't very well tell him to join the Ghazi, now can you?" Asad retorted impatiently, "I'll give you more orders once you succeeded in mission."

Still puzzled, Kayla nodded and bowed her head to her master, "As you wish."

With one last searching glare, Asad's face disappeared from the mirror and Kayla's own features returned. She saw that her usually gorgeous face was distraught with worry and held black markings that emphasized her tiredness underneath her eyes. Besides the unsightliness of it all, she decided to use that to her own schemes and took a deep breath before she exited her chamber.

The Madhukar princess bustled once more down the halls, her feet almost lapsing into a jog. Kayla knew from the people that she passed that her face contained worry, but her cunning mind would undoubtedly use that to her advantage as well.

Crossing the last hall before she reached her promise's private apartments, she called inside in her symphonic voice, "My love, may I enter?"

The answer was quick and held a large amount of adoration, "Of course."

With the usual fixed smile, Kayla entered Shihad's personal room and made her way toward him on soft slipper adorned feet. His eyes gazed at her in affection, but once he saw the dark circles beneath her usually bright irises, his smile faded away and his face distorted to concern, "Kayla, whatever is wrong?"

Sitting herself next to him and laying her head on his shoulder, she answered in a whispered, "I'm just worried."

Shihad wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding Kayla against him and asked, "What are you worried about? I can take care of it for you."

Discreetly, Kayla bit her bottom lip. She had lied a little to her king when she said that she did not love Shihad. Holding respect for him and caring for him was not love, but she did _care_ for him in her odd way. Kayla did not wish harm upon Shihad, for he has shown her an enormous supply of passion and for that she'd never hate him. She couldn't. He was so innocent in this whole ordeal that she almost wished she never took this mission from Asad in the first place.

"I'm worried about the Gerudos." She lied, as she thought, '_I'm worried about myself. . . And I'm worried about you._'

"The Gerudos?" He said a little surprised, "They are of a warrior nation, love. They've been trained their entire lives to protect and kill, don't worry about Nabooru and her people."

"I know they are powerful, but they have a horrific adversary with dangerous allies and the Gerudos are by themselves."

Shihad smiled gently, "Do you really think that Sheikah's family would let him go so easily? He presented himself as young, so I suspect that the Hylians have sent word to someone or maybe even sent their own."

Inside, Kayla was screaming at Shihad for being such a passive person and quickly conjured up another lie, "But Shihad!" she cried, "Have you not heard?"

"What is it?" he asked with a frown.

"The Marids have joined the Ghazi! That dreadful king, Asad, bought them out."

The king's eyes widened and he nearly loosed Kayla from his embrace with his shock, "But. . . Nix sent word to me that she wouldn't join the Ghazi. . ."

"Lies, my love." Kayla grappled to his neck in faked despair, "I was just sent a message by hawk from the Fikri tribe's queen that the Marids have betrayed." She knew that Shihad would trust the Fikri tribe's judgment, for they've been known to never go beyond the truth and have consumed their lives in study, allying themselves only to those who win or hold the most benefits. As of yet, the Fikri haven't chosen who they'll be paired with, not underestimating Nabooru and not assuming Asad.

With this news, Shihad released Kayla and glared to the ground, contemplating with his hands grasped together tightly, "Nabooru . . . She is powerful, yes, but. . . Against the Marids, I don't know. If the Marids have allied with Ghazi, that makes them beyond Nabooru's reach and with the favor on Asad, the Fikri will not hesitate to venture over lines and clutch Asad's robes like children." He paused, his fists growing whiter around the knuckles, "The Fikri will release the knowledge they know of the Gerudos and surely the Sheikah that travels with them. Kayla. . ."

He looked up at her with unreadable eyes and after hesitation, he said, "My people haven't gone to war in a long time. . . It's been years and you know that." She nodded. "Would you support my decision to ride along side those who oppose currently strongest of the desert?"

Kissing his cheek lingeringly, she whispered to him, "I'll stand by you no matter what decision."

For a long while they held each other until Shihad asked, "Do you know if Nabooru is aware of the Marids position?"

"If you are correct with the Fikri, then they wouldn't dare tell Nabooru of the Marids joining forces with the Ghazi in fear that she'd devise a plan." Kayla answered him.

"Yes. . ." he nodded and then turned to her, "Send word to her by our fastest hawk that the Marids are our enemies from this day forward and we will meet them in battle as soon as time can give us."

"Yes."

* * *

With his arms behind his head and leaning against the supporter for his tent, Kheisho glowered at the witty leopard who sat calmly licking her paw in front of him. For a good hour or so they've been arguing through their inner minds on whether Crystal should come clean about her _talent_ with Nabooru. The fire Sheikah has been trying to tell her as nicely and coolly as possible, but the leopard's unbearable reserve was egging on him. She had a certain way for her words to hit hard without a hint of malice in her voice. On top of that, her favorite word for him has turned out to be 'vain'.

_"All I'm saying, Crystal, is that Nabooru will be able to direct you to certain parts of the war where she needs help most and you'd be able to respond quicker. I'm not telling you to be her little pet; I'm just making a rather reasonable request."_ Kheisho gritted his teeth with impatience.

She continued to lick her paw and preen her coat, but eventually she responded, _"No, I don't think I'll do that."_

The Sheikah looked down in disbelief. After all he has told her and all of his arguments, of which he put much thought into, nothing would convince this stubborn cat to do anything, _"Don't you _**_want_**_ Nabooru to win this war?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Then what is this chip on your shoulder? There is no reason that you shouldn't at least reveal this ability to Nabooru. The whole army doesn't have to know, only her."_

By the snap of her jaw, Kheisho knew that Crystal's patience with him was also wearing thin, _"Despite the fact that she already suspects my out of the ordinary mind power, it does not mean she needs to know the whole truth. Nabooru has complete control of this war, I believe. The Marids are even joining her, which will bring her to the top if she is equal to the Ghazi now. There is no reason as to why I should release my disguise of a normal leopard."_

_"For the good of the army, you wouldn't." _Kheisho clarified with a glare.

_"Well, to put it simply, no, I wouldn't."_ She rolled her sparkling eyes, _"Nabooru has this war won, so I'm not going to fret over anything and if I were you, my fiery friend, I'd refrain from sticking my pretty little nose places where it doesn't belong."_

_"Even so, Crystal," _Kheisho said to her threateningly, _"I'm curious with your situation and I usually get what I want. I'll figure out what this little trick you're doing with your identity is quicker than you think."_

The leopard rolled her head to the side and sighed uncaringly, _"Do as you wish."_ And at that, she stood and stalked away, her lean muscles rippling beneath her gleaming, spotted hide.

Kheisho watched the leopard stride away and then rubbed his eyes wearily. Lately, these discussions with the large cat have been taking place in seclusion behind the various tents and sometimes far into the desert, for that was the only way Kheisho could be near her without one of the Gerudos pondering at the reason why the Sheikah and the leopard were leering and growling at each other.

Venturing back into the center of the tents where the Gerudos sharpened their weapons and spoke of future battles, Kheisho made himself comfortable next to the quiet Nibal, knowing she wouldn't talk to him. From observing the secretive Gerudo, Kheisho came to wonder what she looked like underneath her guhtra and then laughed at himself and wondered if that was how everyone felt when they got to know a Sheikah. Though they never spoke, the fire Sheikah and the silent thief enjoyed each other's presence with an unspoken and mutual contentment.

Not contributing to the conversation and not exactly wanting to train with the others with the sword or spear, Kheisho sat on the rock he settled himself on with his cowl covered chin in his hand. His lemon eyes flicked from Gerudo to Gerudo, but lingered on Nabooru as she crossed the camp toward the healing stockade where she visited her wounded soldiers daily. The dedication she showed to her people impressed Kheisho, but then he supposed that that was the reason why she was leader.

Hearing footsteps approach from behind him, the Red Sheikah turned and saw Faizah. He prepared to smile at her, but a swift kick on his back with her hard foot sent him forward in a lurch.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Get up your lazy ass and train. You may be good with the bow and able to make cute little fire tricks, Sheikah, but you look foolish with the sword."

He glared at her and said in a bored tone, "All the more reason for me to avoid it."

"Wrong."

He stood and brushed off his knees with an irritable slap, "I don't do 'sword', Gerudo. I do bow. I do whip. I do physical fighting. I _don't do sword_."

"I've heard you the first twenty times you've told me." Faizah said coldly.

"Then listen!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "For your own protection, it'd be best to learn as much as you can before we infiltrate the Ghazi fortress."

"Aww," Kheisho pouted sarcastically, "you're worried about me. I love you, too, Faizah."

The frown lines on her brow deepened, "Do you _want_ to die?"

"Really," Kheisho scoffed and flicked a stray strand of golden hair out of his eyes, "I'm the least you have to worry about. I can take care of myself."

". . . You sound beyond young when you say that. Young and inexperienced with wars." She stated plainly.

"It's my first time, be gentle." He told her with feigned fear.

For the longest time, no one has questioned Faizah's orders or refrained from listening to her comments. That is, until Kheisho came. Ever since Kheisho made himself comfortable within the Gerudo army, Faizah had tried demanding him to do something she wanted him to do, which just so happens, to be something the Sheikah _did not_ want to do. A stern, dedicated, and strong soldier, raised by the blade her entire life is battling a spoiled, sarcastic, and uncaring, young Sheikah, raised in getting everything he wanted whether it be by his looks or his charm. So far, neither of the two has made any progress into enemy territory, but they keep butting heads in hope that the other will submit, which, according to the gambling Gerudos, will not happen for a very long time.

The angry General was about to retort, but a ferocious snarl from the army leopard broke them apart. All heads turned toward the sound and then to Nabooru who burst out of the tent and ran to in the direction of the yowl. Kheisho sprinted to catch up and then slid to a stop when he found Nabooru not to far away from camp, looking down at the leopard with quirked eyebrows.

When she saw Kheisho approaching, she shook her head and said to him, "It was only a hawk."

Looking up and shading his eyes away from the sun, the Sheikah, indeed, saw a hawk circling above, screeching in distaste at the leopard, "A hawk. . ." He looked down at Crystal and thought hard to try and connect with her, but it was only after she looked at him with narrowed eyes before he could get his message across, _"A hawk?! That is what you warn us about?!"_

_"That is no ordinary hawk, _**_child_**_!" _She snapped at him.

_"What is so different about it?_" Kheisho watched the hawk circle one last time and then steadily glide toward the Ghazi fortress, where he merely assumed was where its nest was.

Also irritated, Nabooru growled, "A hawk. . ." she shook her head in disappointment at the leopard and turned away, walking in an annoyed fashion back toward the camp, not even waiting for Kheisho.

_"Next time try reporting something worth while, leopard."_ Kheisho told her tauntingly, making her bristle.

As he walked away, Kheisho heard Crystal's throat rumbling in furiously. Turning to look at her one last time, he saw that the leopard was staring toward the Ghazi castle, after the hawk, with a venom filled gaze.

* * *

**Himmels:** Haha, we had to have a little comic relief with Faizah and our beloved Kheisho. We have fun picturing those two going at it in our head. Lol, in our original idea, we were going to have a love triangle with Faizah, Kheisho, and Nabooru, but we abandoned that quickly.

**Draculina:** Yeah, it was fun to think about, but actually writing it wouldn't help the plot any. -shrug-

**Himmels:** Anyway. . . As we said, we'll try to update as much as possible.

**Draculina:** Please review!


End file.
